Red Room
by microlm
Summary: AU Katsuragi Yako's father has just been murdered, and the prime suspect? Her. From being alone with her father in the house, to fingerprints on the knives; all evidence seems to point to Yako. One person can help her, and he's driving her crazy.
1. Prologue: The Accused

A/N: Gah! I should really be updating my other fics. Oh well, if the mystery is oh so obvious, I'm sorry. And I don't know what they say in court either. –cough- Someone please tell me.

Disclaimer: Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro and all its characters belong to Yusei Matsui, not me.

--Prologue: The Accused--

If somebody ever told me that **I **would be tried for a crime like the one I'm being tried for now, I would've laughed at them. But, it's really happening, no matter how much I wish it were a dream.

--x--x--x--x--x--x--

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, you have been called upon today for the trail of Katsuragi Yako, who is being tried for the murder of Katsuragi Seiichi." _How can the judge just say this as if it were nothing?_

"The victim was poisoned and then repeated stabbed with kitchen knives. Traces of the poison were found in a cup of tea, which only the accused had the opportunity to slip in, as they were alone in house, with the victim being in a closed off room. To gain access to that room, the accused need only to knock to be admitted." _No, no! It could've been just me._

"The kitchen knives used to stab the victim only had two sets of fingerprints on them; one being the victim's own set, and the other belonging to the accused." _Dad…_

"There was also a good motive for the accused to murder the victim: She would be the only heir to Katsuragi Seiichi's small fortune. And being in a large debt as the accused is, the money would have freed her." _Why would I even want the money now!?_

The judge looked down hard on Yako. "Which will you plead? Guilty, or not guilty?"

A low murmur rose in the crowd.

"What's the point?" someone muttered, "There's no way she can be not guilty."

"Look at her! She's losing her nerve."

"My, this is interesting."

"The evidence is completely against her, poor girl."

"Oh! She's going to plead guilty!"

Katsuragi Yako gulped before looking up and saying clearly, "I plead, not guilty."

--x--x--x--x--x--

"Is there evidence that it wasn't me?"

"Well, there's...umm, no not that," Takeda shook his head, then brightened up, "There's always the fact that..." he stopped and shook his head again, "No,no, not that either."

"There's nothing, huh?"

Yako's lawyer gave a nervous smile, "Don't worry! You'll definitely be found innocent. Just…leave this to us, alright?"

"Right, of course!" _Wonderful, even my own lawyer doesn't have any confidence in this case. _

A silence stilled over them for a few minutes before the lawyer tried to draw up a conversation. "So, are they going to make you stay in the jail?"

The blonde girl shook her head and got up. "No, I paid a bail. I guess it's about time I leave. Thank you for your time, Mr. Takeda."

The old lawyer stood as well. "No, no, not at all. I'll contact you if anything comes up."

"_I guess that means never_," she thought.

--x--x--x--x--x--

Any hope that Yako had for being proven innocent was disappearing, and fast. Even as she walked out of the lawyer's office, Yako could feel people staring at her. She knew what the stares meant. All those people were thinking the same thing, "_There's that girl that killed her own _father"

There was no point in denying _that _point, even to herself. Nearly nobody believed in her innocence. Only a family friend, police officer Sasazuka Eishi, and her best friend, Kanae trusted her. Maybe the lawyer. If only her mother was here too…

Yako walked hurriedly, wanting just to escape from the stares. With her head down, she walked right into a passerby.

"Sorry, I wasn't—Mr. Sasazuka!"

A sleepy looking man with sliver hair gave a nod. "I see you pleaded not guilty, since you're still walking around the city."

Yako began to fast walking away again, with Mr. Sasazuka close behind. "Are you worried about all these people staring at you, Yako? Don't, they just don't know you. I'm sure they'll understand once you're decided innocent."

"I wish I would be," Yako said quietly, "But, everything's against me. I know I'm innocent. But how am I supposed to _prove_ that?"

"It's obvious you're innocent, something will come up." Sasazuka turned another direction, "Just get some rest, you'll probably need it for all those hearings."

Yako smiled slightly. "You should follow your own advice."

--x--x--x--x--x--

The girl named Katsuragi Yako must've been more tired than expected, for she did not even find it strange that the door to her home was unlocked. Nor did she at first notice the man sitting uninvited in it.

"Hello."

--x--x--x--x--x--

A/N: Well, there goes the prologue. If nothing makes sense at this point, it'll be cleared up eventually. Thanks for reading!


	2. Disprove

A/N: Bah, I always get into bad habits of starting something and never finishing them up. Hope this won't be the case.

Someone asked if there'd be romance…well, let's just say I feel silly writing those kinds of things.

Disclaimer: Nah, why would I own any of these characters?

-- Chapter 1: Disprove --

Yako turned towards the voice. It was dark, so she couldn't make out much, but it was definitely a man, who sitting quite comfortably on her couch, fiddling with something in his hands. Yako ran to the lights and switched them on to get a better view.

The man was very, err…eccentric looking to say the least. For one thing, he was in a full _suit_, a fancy scarf and all. Not even a black one either; it was a freaking, bright blue. And his hair was a split with yellow in the back and black bangs. Not to mention he seemed to have attached _triangles_ to them.

With a shake, Yako managed to stop staring at the man's strange appearance. "How the heck did you get into my house?!" she demanded.

The man gave a shrug and casually replied, "Your lock was extremely easy to pick. Go get a better one."

Yako turned red in the face. _This guy had just broken into _her_ house, and now he was telling her to get a better lock?!_ "Do you want me to go call the police for breaking entering?!"

He turned to face her, looking truly innocent. "Eh? You would do something like that to a person who is only trying to help? And I thought you were a nice person, Yako."

"Wh-what? How do you know my name?" Yako backed up a bit, with only one thought in mind: _This guy is a stalker!_

"You are asking so many questions. But, I suppose I'll answer. I was at your hearing this afternoon."

"At my hearing...?" Yako tried to remember a man that looked like him. Was he really? She couldn't recall a bright blue suit...wait, nope. There was a flash of it buried in the crowds. "Fine, just…tell me what you want and get out of here."

"Tch, how cold; all I want is for you to fire your lawyer."

Yako gaped disbelievingly at the man. "Did the prosecution set you up to this, to make sure that I'd lose the case?"

The man's face changed from pure innocence to deeply offended. "How could you think that?! I just meant for you to fire your lawyer so that I could take his place."

"In that case, no."

It was truly a shock to Yako how fast this man's expressions could shift, which was now that of confusion. "Ehh? You don't agree?"

"Of course not," Yako crossed her arms, "I bet you don't even have any experience in law!"

The man looked towards the ceiling and appeared to think. "Hmm, you know, I _don't _have any experience in being a lawyer."

With a double take, Yako stuttered out, "E-exactly! So give me _one_ good reason I should let you be my lawyer!"

This did not seem to faze the man at all. No, in fact, he smirked. "One good reason, eh? Well then, what if I say it's because I can do one thing that your lawyer can't."

"And what's that?"

His smirk widened. "I can prove that you are innocent."

--x--x--x--x--x--x--

Somehow, Yako found herself sitting across from that strange man, who apparently, had been fiddling with (AKA taking apart) some poor guy's cell phone.

"My! You became quiet so suddenly," the man commented.

Silence.

"Is the floor really so interesting that you are staring at it?"

Yako looked up. "So, Mr…?"

"Nougami. Nougami Neuro, but please, just Neuro will do."

"Alright then, Neuro. How are you so sure that I'm innocent?" she said slowly.

"Simply put, I just don't feel as though you're the murderer."

"What?"

"Your brain must be defective. I meant what I just said: you just don't have the _air_ or feel of a murderer."

"My brain works fine, thank you," Yako said icily.

"Ha ha! Oh, your disillusion of reality makes me laugh!" Neuro replied, completely unfazed.

Every second, Yako could feel her hate of the man growing. "That's beside the point. You said that you could prove that I'm innocent, how can I be sure of that? I mean, I wouldn't want to fire my lawyer, and then have you takeover, but end up losing and dragging me into the deepest pits of a prison."

Neuro laughed. A laugh that reminded Yako of a torturer enjoying the pain of his prisoner. Someone who was looking down on another as if the person was a mere bug. "It would seem insults make you talk, eh? I'm someone who has solved many mysteries; the mystery of your father won't be hard at all, you can believe that I'll find the real murderer."

"If you've solved so many mysteries, then why have I never heard of you?"

"I like to keep a low profile."

"And what if your 'feeling' is wrong? What if I am the murderer, so you do end up looking for the wrong person?" she urged, determined to get him off his little pedestal.

"It's never wrong."

Yako rolled her eyes, '_What an arrogant prick._' Of course, she couldn't say _that _out loud, instead, "So then, prove it. Prove that I can trust you to take the place of my lawyer."

Rather carelessly, Neuro shrugged. "Fine. Show me the room where your father was murdered."

--x--x--x--x--x--x--

"So, the rough outline of the case is this: Your father was murdered in a locked room, and the only one who he would've unlocked it for was you, the only other person in the house. Correct?"

"Yes." _Why am I so nervous to go back to that room!? It's already been a week._

"You seem distracted."

"I'm fine."

Neuro gave a smile of all-knowing, "I think you're lying."

Yako ignored him, and continued down the corridor until she reached a room at the end of the hallway. _Just open the door, Yako. Remember, you use to come in here all the time. _

_**Not after he was murdered.**_

_Shut up!_

**Click. **

Yako felt around the wall until she came to a switch, and flicked the lights on. The police had done a good job of cleaning. Had an absolute stranger come in, they would never have guessed that a bloody murder had taken place here. It looked just like a normal architect's room, with a special table and lamps, even a few design plans laid around.

She knew better.

"Wow! You can definitely tell that there was a murder in here! Perhaps because it has that feel…?" With an unnaturally chipper attitude, Neuro walked right into that room not unlike that of a child walking into a candy store.

Immediately, he began to shuffle through papers, look through drawers, and examine this, or that. "How interesting!" Neuro said as he examined the doorknob, "It's the type that locks the handle itself, not the type that has an actual lock."

"Yeah, I wish it was the type with a lock instead. If it had been, it would've been impossible for me to relock it when I went back out."

"Did you really come into this room that night?"

"Mm, to give him a drink, I thought he would've been thirsty." Yako shifted uncomfortably; Neuro was right, it did have the feel of murder in this room.

Finished with the door, Neuro sprang over to the window instead. "If this window was unlocked, can it be opened from the outside?"

"I think…no, I'm pretty sure it can."

Neuro stopped and glanced at the ceiling. "There's a ventilation opening for a heater or air conditioning. Couldn't someone have gotten in that way?"

Yako shook her head. "No, there's one in every room, the sound of someone moving around would've been heard."

"Really now?" With that, he lost interest in the vent and began looking through her father's piles of equipment.

"Hey, Neuro."

"Hm," he answered without even bothering to look.

"Don't you feel, uncomfortable in here?" Yako said as she slowly glanced around the room.

"Eh? What do you mean by that?"

"This room has been part of a house that was lived in by a normal family. The family, my family, was happy. And even if someone told us that in the future, this room would be dyed red," she closed her eyes, "We would never have believed them." Yako opened her eyes again. Nothing had changed, the room still looked normal, just like it had always been. "Doesn't it just give you a…empty feeling?"

"Hmm," Neuro gave a thoughtful pause, "No, I don't think so."

"I guess you just don't understand." _Well, I guess I shouldn't have expected him to._

After a few more moments of shuffling, Yako heard Neuro chuckle. "Well now, this really is too easy." He turned with a meter stick in hand. It looked normal enough, except for one thing; part of it had been cut off.

Skeptically, Yako tried to examine the meter stick closer. "Okay, that looks rather suspicious. But, what does it have to do with anything?"

"Hmm, well, I suppose an amoeba such as you can not be expected to comprehend. Watch." Once again, Neuro walked over to the window and pushed it open. Then, he set the meter stick slanted against the side that had been pushed, and shut the window. The meter stick fell into place, right between the sliding part of the window and the side attached to the wall.

"See? Now if you try to open the window, it will be caught by the cut off meter stick, creating the illusion that the room is locked." Neuro took the meter stick shoved it in front of Yako's face. "Perhaps it's a coincidence that the meter stick was cut off like this, but it's just too perfect, no? Also, compare the color of the stick and the window pane. The two colors are nearly the same. It would've blended in with the window pane, so nobody would've noticed when they first enter the room, especially not with a bloody body distracting them. Then when no one is watching, the criminal could have simply slipped the meter stick back into the pile of equipment."

Yako paused for a moment, putting together everything that had just happened. "So, that would mean through the window…"

"Anyone could have entered this room. The suspect list has widened, Yako, to any person who returned here before police investigations were conducted."

--x--x--x--x--x--

A/N: I'm sorry all my chappies are so short! And I will be using many manga elements in this story, like the meter stick thing. –sigh- I use their names waaaay too much.


	3. Recall

A/N: About time! A Nougami Neuro section has at last been added! LITTLE FANDOM SHALL BECOME BIG!

Disclaimer: All characters here are not mine, I repeat, not mine.

--Chapter 2: Recall--

Whatever Yako had expected from Neuro, being able to find proof for her innocence was not one of them. Yet, somehow he had.

"So, will you allow me to take the place of your current lawyer?" Neuro was smiling a confident smile; he knew what her answer would end up being.

Yako hesitated. Sure, this guy found evidence for her case, but there were still reasons to not trust Neuro. 1. He treated her as if she was below him. 2. The excessively cocky attitude was starting to get on Yako's nerves. And, 3. She knew basically nothing about him except his name.

Then again, he had already done more than anyone else…

"Well? I don't have all day."

Yup, it was that cockiness that was getting to her, however; "Fine," Yako sighed. She was pretty sure she was going to regret this later.

"Now then," Neuro said once they had sat back down in the living room, "I only know the rough outline of this mystery. In order to solve this, I need you to tell me everything that happened in this home the day your father died. And by everything, I mean even a detail a wood louse like you would dub trivial."

"Wood louse…?" Yako shot him a glare, which was completely ignored.

"Think you can do that?"

Yako closed her eyes. _Could I? Every detail…_

_"I'm going to surprise him!"_

_"Yako! What are you doing here?"_

_"Goodnight, daddy. I'll see you in the morning."_

_"Goodnight, Yako."_

_"I heard crashes, is everything all right?"_

As though it were a film that kept playing itself over and over again, Yako saw that day run through her mind. "Yeah, I think I can."

--x--x--x--x--x--x--

_1__st__ floor._

Katsuragi Yako was very excited. It had been months since she last went back to large apartment that was home. It's not that she was a daughter that was particularly estranged from her family, but she had been rather busy lately. Most of that time was eaten up by the huge project Professor Harukawa demanded from his students. The human brain never seemed more painful to learn…

_2__nd__ floor._

Yako shrugged it off. _"This weekend, I take a break from all that. It's been awhile since I spent some time with dad anyways."_

_3__rd__ floor._

Thinking about it, Yako realized she had practically forgotten what it felt like to be home. Idly, she wondered if the doorbell had been fixed yet.

_4__th__ floor._

Heh! She couldn't wait to see the surprised face on her father's face!

_Top floor._

**Ding dong.**

It was fixed. "Hang on," a muffled voice with a sleepy edge called, "I'm coming." With a click, the door was unlocked. "Now, if this is about that plan I promised, I just—Yako!" The black-haired man lost any trace of sleepiness. A bright smile came over his face as he bear hugged his daughter. "I thought you were never coming home!"

"Gah, well, I'm home?" said Yako in a strangled voice, "Can you…stop hugging so tightly?"

"Oh," her father released her, "There! Now come in, come in!"

The living room was just as Yako remembered it; bright, cheery, and filled with strange furniture that looked like they were pieces of art instead of something to be used. Ah, how the couch just asked to be sat on….pfft. Who cares about that? Yako rushed into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. Yup, still stocked. Yako picked up knife and began to prepare…a feast.

--x--x--x--x--x--

"Yako, are you _really_ going to eat all that?" Yako's father stared at the rapidly disappearing mound of food his daughter had piled on the kitchen table.

"I hwot rue roo me." said Yako, mouth filled with food.

"Uh, what?"

"I swaid," Yako swallowed, "I thought you knew me. Because if you did, then you wouldn't need to ask that."

Her father sighed. "With you around, the food bill is bound to triple, no quadruple!"

"Hey!"

"You know it's true."

"Let me vouch! I—" **Ding dong.**

Her father got up and ran to the door. "Look, I told you that the drawings would be—oh! It's just you, Shirota."

A man with long yellow hair and dressed stiffly in a white, formal suit stood at the door. "I've come to borrow some of the utensils I spoke about earlier."

"Right, right! I'm going to get them right now!" With that, he ran back into the kitchen and shoved some equipment into a white bag. "Here, is that everything you need?"

Shirota shook his head disapprovingly, "You still treat your kitchen utensils with such little respect! What if they were to chip while you toss them around so carelessly?"

Her father laughed nervously, "Sorry, I'm just not like you I guess."

Shirota scoffed and his eyes landed on Yako. "The black hole is back." He turned and gave a slight wave goodbye, "Thank you; and good luck not going broke."

"Black hole…broke," Yako twitched irately, "That guy…"

"Don't worry Yako," her father said, sitting back down, "He's always been like that."

"What'd he need anyways?"

"Just some forks, plate, a set of my knives, you know, stuff along those lines. He said one of his apprentices broke his old set, and the place he usually gets them from is closed right now."

"Hmm," grunted Yako, already going back to eating.

"You don't like Mr. Shirota, Yako?"

"Nope. He's a prick who just doesn't get the point of food. The stuff he cooks up feels like it shouldn't be eaten! It's all..._stiff_ and_ formal_ feeling. Food is suppose to make you happy for goodness sakes! What he makes," by now, Yako was shooting glares at her plate, "Is an insult to all food!"

"Uhh..." Her father sweated a bit, "_What a monster she can be_," he thought.

There was a moment of silence as Yako's father hesitated to before saying, "Yako, I've heard that you've been having some money trouble."

Right in mid-bite, Yako stopped eating. "Wh-what?! How'd you know?"

He half smiled. "I'm your father; I'm supposed to know these things. But, what happened? How'd you get into a 400 million yen debt?"

Yako groaned haplessly. "You know even _that_ detail?"

"Stop avoiding the question."

"Alright, alright," she held her hands up in surrender. "Remember that friend of mine, Yuki?"

"Wasn't he arrested a few months ago for illegal smuggling of drugs?"

"That's the one."

"And he was such a nice kid too…"

"Anyways, when he went to jail, the people he was buying the drugs from still wanted the money he owed them, so," Yako gulped, preparing for the certain to follow earthquake, "Yuki told them that I would pay for it."

"WHAT?!" stormed her father. With a bang, he slammed his fists against the table and sent some food flying. "HOW COULD HE JUST DO THAT?! TELL THOSE PEOPLE TO GO GET THE MONEY FROM HIM! EVEN IF IT TAKES HIM THE REST OF HIS MISERABLE LIFE TO PAY IT BACK!!"

Yako shrank back and held her hands out, trying to calm her father. "C-calm down a bit."

"CALM DOWN?!"

"Dad…"

"YAKO! YOU'RE BEING EXPLOITED HERE! YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

She cast her glance downwards, "I know, but..."

"Tch. That brat better watch out," he said darkly, "I'm going to pay him little visit soon." Yako's father shook his head. "Can't you just get those people to get the payment from Yuki?"

"Not anymore," said Yako gloomily, "Yuki's brother is in the business to you know, though in another company. His brother won't pay it off, and he won't let Yuki pay it either. I'm sorta at gunpoint right now; I have to pay."

"Those little ba—, da— them all to hell," her father spat vehemently.

Yako smiled half-heartedly. "That would be nice."

"Well, what are you going to do now? If you want, I could give you—''

Yako cut him off. "Dad, there is no way I'm going to take any money from you, you still need it. I'm old enough now," she drew herself up, "I'll take care of it."

"Heh heh, 'I'll take care of it', eh? In the end, I'll still be the one to pay."

"Can't you have a little faith in me?"

"With the amount food you eat? I don't think you'll be able to save up enough on that diet. Now, excuse me, I have visit to pay to jail."

--x--x--x--x--

Yako shivered and rubbed her hands together as she turned on the heater. Who knew that weather could get so cold so fast? The afternoon was so nice and warm, but at sunset it clouded over and began raining. Not to mention it was freezing now. "Achoo!" '_Dang,'_ she thought, _'some tea would probably do me good right now…'_ So, she took the teapot on the stove and poured some boiling hot tea out into two cups. "I'll bring dad some later," she muttered to herself. After bringing with her the holy-shishcobobing-that's-a lot amount of homework along with the tea, Yako sat under the heater to take advantage of any heat she could.

Muffled sounds of rain thudded heavily with the sound of sharp drums against the roof of the apartment. Oh how Yako hated it right now, as she could never concentrate well, even without the rain. Yako banged her head against the table. "I'll never finish this assignment now…"

**Drip. **The sound of a drop of water falling was extremely close.

Glancing upwards towards the old grandfather clock, Yako saw a patch of wetness starting to soak through the ceiling. Every couple of seconds or so, a drop of water would gain enough wait and fall onto the floor with a quiet plop. "Wonderful," Yako grumbled, "We just had to live on the top floor where raining always goes and makes water-damage." After mentally making a note to call someone to fix the ceiling in the morning, Yako walked into the kitchen to grab a cup to catch the water. She nearly dropped her cup in annoyance as two more drips fell rather loudly.

"I hate you water-damage." Yako placed the cup under the general area where the water fell and then glanced at the clock. 10 o'clock. Not too late, but there was no use trying to continue doing homework she knew she couldn't concentrate on. She picked up the tray with the tea on it from her work area and walked down the corridor to her father's room. "Hey, dad!" Yako called, tapping on the door, "Open up."

The lock clicked open and her father drew the door open. "Here," she said, "I thought you might need some tea."

Her father gave a drowsy yawn and motioned for her to set the tea onto a desk. On the way there, Yako nearly knocked over a pile of papers. "That was a prime example of clumsiness, Yako."

"What? How was I supposed to know that was there?"

"That wasn't the first time! Remember when you nearly broke over that red vase in here a few years back? Ran headlong into it, you did. It's still got that chip in it too! Really lowered its value."

Yako gave an impatient wave of her hands and started for the door. "Whatever, you've got two more vases in here! Just go to sleep soon, you look like you're asleep on your feet!"

"I'll sleep once I finish this drawing plan; my employer wants it by tomorrow," he said and gave another yawn.

"What a slave-driver. Goodnight, daddy. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Yako."

Soon, Yako was fast asleep in her room.

--x--x--x--x--x--

Yako was no longer asleep, she was just barely awake. Drowsily, she registered a few low thuds and crashes. "_That's not normal, Yako. Come on eyes, open up!_" A great amount of effort was used before Yako could even open her eyes enough to glance at the clock. 1:37 am, in other words, fairly late.

Loud thuds began to be heard, this time though, Yako could tell it was coming from the door in the living room. "Hey! Is anyone in there?! Open up! Mr. Katsuragi!" a female's voice yelled urgently.

"This time at night…?" Yako grumbled to herself as she forced her body to the door. "Hello?" Yako rubbed her eyes in an attempt to wipe sleep away.

"Yako? I didn't know you were here," the lady with long hair said.

Yako blinked. "Ms. Aya? I should be asking you what you're doing her at this time at night."

"I heard crashes," Aya explained, "Is everything alright?"

"Well, I'm fine. But, the only other person in the house is…DAD!" All traces of sleepiness left Yako as though cold water had been thrown over her. The cold stayed as Yako ran towards her father's bedroom. The door to the bedroom was still open and the bed hadn't even been slept in. Aya ran up from behind her. "He's still in his workroom," Yako said quietly to herself. Without a second thought, Yako rushed further down the hall. "_You're acting like an idiot,_" Yako berated herself silently; "_He's probably alright! So why am I so worried?_"

Yako gave the door a few knocks. "Hey, dad! If you're going to sleep, you should go in bed!"

No answer.

"Mr. Katsuragi? Are you in there?" Aya called.

Still no answer.

"Mr. Katsuragi?!" called Aya again, this time louder.

"Dad! Wake up and answer already!" Yako tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Come on you stupid thing," she said irately and gave it more forceful jerks, "Open already!"

Aya began to pound on the door, truly starting to look a bit worried. "Mr. Katsuragi! Are you alright?!"

Silence.

A tremor went through Yako, this couldn't be. Her dad was still…right? "DAD! Come on, say something!" Yako gave the stubborn door a kick, and stubbornly the door remained steadfastly closed.

"Hang on," Aya said, turning towards to door that led our to the balcony area surrounding the apartment, "Let's go around and see if we can check through the window."

Yako barely even replied and rushed after her. "_Window, don't fail me now._"

It failed. No matter how hard either of them pushed, the window remained firmly shut. No peeks could be taken inside as the curtains had been drawn.

"Yako, go get a screwdriver and we'll undo the door hinges."

Obediently, Yako went. All the while though, feeling began to run out from her. A toolbox was retrieved and she set to work. But, for some reason, Yako kept fumbling with the tools. _"Calm yourself. Calm down…calm down…calm…dad, you better be alright._" Yako slid the nails from the hinges and Aya helped her pull the door off.

"_Everything will be fine,_" Yako told herself firmly as she pulled the door away, "_Dad will just be in there, sleeping. He'll wake up, and then…_" The door slipped out of Yako and Aya's hands and banged against the wall.

A look of surprise went across Aya's face. And Yako? She felt void.

Blood was splattered all around the room, trailing down the walls, and staining the floor. In the sea of red was Yako's father. His body was mutilated to a hard to recognize point and sharp knives protruded through much of his body. The flesh had been cut completely open or off in several places, showing the white bone underneath. What was left of the face was drawn in a grotesque scream, cut forever silent. Shards of blue and green china were barely recognizable under the cloak of red from the body. And lying not too far from the body was an empty teacup.

"We should go call the police, Yako."

No answer.

"Yako? Yako!" Aya took her by the shoulders and shook, "Snap out of it."

"D-dad? It can't be."

Aya sighed and decided to leave Yako alone while she went to contact the police.

"Haha, this is just a dream, a bad nightmare," she heard Yako say, "Just a bad nightmare. If I leave and come back, it'll be gone. It'll be gone." As though to prove it, Yako backed out of the corridor and away from the room.

Sadly, Aya shook her head. Reality would sink in eventually. She picked up the phone and dialed. A sleepy sounding policeman answered, "Hello?"

"Hello? Officer, we need you right away. Someone has been murdered."

There was pause. "Are you one of those prankers?"

"No, sir, I'm be serious, someone has—'' A short scream came from towards the red room. Reality had sunk in. Aya wondered, what was going to happen to Yako now? "Someone has really been murdured," continued Aya.

"Alright," the policeman said, sounding slightly more awake, "Give me the address."

Aya did and hung up. When she turned around, she saw a perfectly still Yako staring at the clock. "It's only 1:54, not even 20 minutes has passed. Can you believe it?" Yako turned and headed for the phone, "I need to make a call."

After a moment of silence (save the dialing sounds) another tired voice picked up. "Hello?"

"Mr. Sasazuka?"

"Yako? Do you realize what time it is? Even I'm home and sleeping."

Yako choked back a sob. "M-mr. Sasazuka? Dad, he's…dead."

"What?" Yako could just imagine him bolting up from his bed, "Say that again?"

"My dad, he's…dead."

"I'll be right over." Mr. Sasazuka had barely even finished those words before he hung up.

After the call was done, Yako sank down onto the floor and curled up. She remained mostly silent except for a few sobs. Aya walked over and sat down next to her. "I really don't know what I can say to make this any better, since I don't think there is a way." Sirens were heard off in the distance, slowly getting louder. "Don't worry, they'll find the murderer."

"I don't want to know who murdered my father," said Yako quietly, "I just want my father."

There was a sharp knock, and Aya got up to get the door. It wasn't the police, it was Shirota. Instead of his usual prim self, Shirota actually seemed a bit anxious. "Did something happen here? I—'' he stopped as his eyes fell on Yako. "I don't think I need an answer anymore." The sirens got louder. Yako stood, wiped away some of the tears and walked to the window overlooking the street. The police cars were in sight and even Mr. Sasazuka was seen running down the street. There were two chimes of the grandfather clock, signaling 2 o'clock.

"_A new hour. Only the first of many to come after this…to think, I was sleeping soundly._"

--x--x--x--x--x--

The officer name Usui looked on with disgust at the scene. Blood everywhere and the mutilation of the body! Even his fellow officers stood out of the room, hesitant to come in before they were needed for investigation. Only a monster would've done something like this…

There were many faces around the room. The woman's was rather calm, but the paleness gave her anxiety away. The man couldn't even look. Sasazuka had a rather shocked expression on. And the girl, the daughter. She was unbelievably blank. No sadness, no tears. Nothing.

"I'll start the questioning," Sasazuka said. "You," he pointed at Shirota, "You're first."

Mr. Shirota nodded and followed.

Sasazuka stopped next to Yako briefly, "Go get some rest, I'll save your inquiries for tomorrow."

Yako didn't answer, but the little machine controlling her obeyed and forced her out of the room.

--x--x--x--x--x--

"And that," Yako concluded, "Was everything that happened." She looked at the clock; 1:37 am, how fitting.

"Hmm, not bad," said Neuro, getting up to leave. "You are sure that that was everything, and it was all precise?"

"Yes."

Neuro nodded. "One last question before I leave; where is your mother?"

"She's been dead for years."

--x--x--x--x--x--

Thank you for all the reviews! I'll try to update this as quick as I can! Thanks for reading.


	4. Below and Next to

A/N: Anyone else out there who doesn't like their writing and yet to other people it seems okay?

Disclaimer: Me no own Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro; I'm just going to use the characters for a bit.

--Chapter 3: Below and Next to…--

Due to the lateness that Yako slept farther into the day then she meant to. In fact, she wouldn't have even woken up for another couple of hours if it wasn't for the sunlight that hit her eyes. Even then, forcing her eyes open was a loooooong, and rather painful process.

"Ugh," Yako groaned as she pushed herself upright. It had been a long day yesterday. First a grand jury and then meeting a freak who just might help her out of this; maybe. Yako put the rag doll she had a habit of holding to sleep in her lap. It was a really old doll to tell the truth, so old that the face had already completely faded away. Though the nice braid of hair it had was, by some miracle, still in good condition. "Well, Akane-chan," she said to the doll, "I guess another day is here."

"My, you still play around with dolls?"

Yako fell out of her bed with a scream, sending Akane flying through the air. The speaker caught it. "And it's so old too."

"Neuro!" she yelled furiously, "How the heck did you get in here?!"

"Hmm…" Neuro tossed Akane back to Yako so quickly, it smacked her in the face. "I recall answering that question yesterday. I got in through the front door because your lock is horrible. I also recall telling you to get a better one, which I see you have not done.

"Have you no sense of privacy!?" snapped Yako heatedly.

Neuro continued to smile his annoying smile as he replied, "Of course I do! I'm staying 6 whole feet away from you right now!"

Yako gave a groan of annoyance and nearly pulled out chunks of her hair. Just why was it so impossible to reason with this guy? "What are you even doing here right now?"

"Well," he took the clock from Yako's bedside and pushed it into her face, "It's already 12:30, see?" Neuro nudged the clock a few more times into her face, "So, we might as well start the investigative work. Hurry and get dressed, you lazy worm, time is being wasted."

--x--x--x--x--x--

Yako was in a bad mood. First, that monster just broke into her house; again. Then, he had the nerve to only allow Yako enough time to eat 10 eggs on bread before dragging her out! Didn't he know that wasn't enough! To top all that off, the monster was now pulling her by the head down the stairs.

"I can walk, you know," said Yako, trying to pry his gloved fingers off of her head.

"You move with the speed of a green caterpillar, that just wastes time." The hand remained firmly lodged, and Yako just gave up.

"Where are we headed first?"

"Are you so stupid you need to ask that?" Neuro stepped off the last step from that flight of stairs and turned to the nearest door. "Employ your useless brain cells," with that, he tightened his grip around Yako's temples, making her sound a chorus of 'ows'. "And think about it. Who was there before police investigations? The answer is you, two police, a man named Shirota," Neuro knocked on the door before them and then finally set Yako down, "And also, your neighbor," the door opened, "Aya Aizawa."

"Hello?" said the woman at the door, "May I help you?"

"Ah, good morning Miss Aya! I was just wondering if you would be kind enough to spare a few minutes and answer some questions." Neuro said politely. Wait, politely? Yako stared disbelievingly at him, was he actually being polite? She pinched herself. Nope, definitely not a dream.

"Eh? Who are—'' Aya's eyes fell on Yako, "Oh, good morning, Yako. Come in." They did, and the door shut behind them.

"Do you want anything to drink? Water, coffee…?" Aya said as they sat down.

"No, no, Miss Yako and I do not wish to impose on you," Neuro answered with a humbled air.

"_What the heck? Does he have multiple personalities or something?_" thought Yako, glancing suspiciously at Neuro.

Aya shrugged and sat down on the couch across from them. "It's just a drink, you know? Anyways, I don't recall meeting you. Who is he, Yako?"

Yako started, "He's a creEEP—mph!" Without success, Yako tried to pull Neuro's hand off of her mouth.

Neuro acted as if nothing had happened and continued to speak cheerfully. "I am but a lawyer, whom Miss Yako has so kindly decided to allow the handling of her case."

"I see…" Aya said hesitantly, eyeing at the hand clamped over Yako's mouth. "Err, no offence…um…I never caught your name?"

"Oh! How rude of me! Just call me Neuro."

"Okay, Neuro. No offence, but Yako; were you in a good state of mind when you decided to let this man take over? Or were you really sleepy?"

With the hand finally removed from her mouth, Yako was about to answer, 'Yes I'm sure,' but after thinking about it a bit more, she realized this: She was extremely tired when she made that decision. Oh well, no backing down now. "Uh, I think it should be okay."

Aya cast a skeptical look at Neuro, who put on a blankly innocent face. Personally, Yako had to agree. The guy was dressed in BRIGHT blue and had triangles in his hair, who'd think he was lawyer material at all? "Your judgment surprises me, Yako. It will take a miracle worker to prove anything for you, and even then, you may still lose the case."

"Have no fear, Miss Aya," Neuro said happily, "Miss Yako's case is in good hands."

"Sure, sure."

"Alright then!" Neuro clapped his hands together and leaned on them. "Let's begin with the questioning."

Aya leaned back. "Go ahead."

"You were the one who alerted Miss Yako of the sudden sounds, were you not?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell me what time that was?"

"I think about…1:30 in the morning."

"Fits well with Miss Yako's times. What were you doing at that time anyways?"

"Sleeping. It wasn't until I heard crashes that I woke up and ran up to see if anything was wrong."

"Can you describe the sounds?"

"There was pounding on the floor, or roof in my case; my bedroom is just about under Mr. Katsuragi's workroom. Then there were sounds of things crashing onto the floor."

"Anything in specific that you could tell were crashing?

Aya paused thoughtfully before answering, "Actually, yes. I recall there were two sounds that sounded just like pottery or china shattering."

"I see…did you know that Miss Yako was home?"

"No, it was a surprise to see her answering the door."

"One last question; did you see anyone that did not belong in the neighborhood on the way up?"

"No," said Aya with a shake of her head, "I only heard sounds and then came up the stairs, and I saw no one there."

Neuro stood, starting to head for the door. "Thank you for your time, Miss Aya!" He turned to Yako, "Time to go, Miss Yako."

Yako, who had stayed silent the whole time, didn't get up. Her eyes were kept on the floor as she asked, "Miss Aya, do you think that I murdered my father?"

"Hmm? What does it matter if I believe you did or not? You know the truth for yourself, and whether it'll haunt you or give you hope, it's what you know."

Yako kept staring at the floor. "I-I just want to know."

A small smile appeared on Aya's face. "Based on your reaction that night, I must say, you either must have been a very good actress or genuinely in despair. I suspect the latter."

--x--x--x--x--x--x--

"Okay, the only people left to investigate are the police and Mr. Shirota. And since Mr. Shirota is closer, it'll be him first, correct?" Yako turned to Neuro to gain affirmation.

When Yako saw him, Neuro had a face filled with disbelief. "Amazing."

"Wh-what?" Instinctively, she backed up.

"You actually got it right! Congratulations, Yako! You have been promoted to…" dramatic pause, "Earth worm!"

Yako's face relaxed and fell. "Earth worm? Being promoted to _earth worm_ is a good thing? Because I think—'' Yako stopped, realizing what she was saying. "Wait, since when did you have the right to classify me anyways?"

"Hmm," the former turned away with a smirk, "It's only natural, Yako, that someone or something higher or more intelligent than you have the right to classify."

A groan came from Yako. "You sound like a bigot, you know that?"

"Perhaps."

"Anyways, I need lunch, so can we stop?" Right on cue, Yako's stomach released a long growl. "See?"

"No. You can eat later, besides, hunger can be kept down for a while before it kills you."

"I'd rather be alive."

"Then keep it down." Neuro stopped in front of the building directly next to Yako's own apartment building and looked up to it. "Is that room on the top floor, the one with the window facing your father's workroom window, part of Shirota's apartment complex?"

Yako followed his line of sight and blinked. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

She was ignored as Neuro continued into the building, mumbling to himself, "3 meters from that balcony." Yako sighed and ran to catch up.

--x--x--x--x--x--x--

Mr. Shirota's reception to the two of them was less than warm. In fact, he even glared at Yako while Neuro jabbered on cheerfully.

"…and so, I hope you do not mind answering a few questions, Mr. Shirota! It would indeed be most beneficial to Miss Yako's case!" he concluded.

Shirota's reaction? A scoff. "How would anything I say help that little murderer? The jury will find her guilty no matter what I say."

Yako's face rose to a livid color. "Murderer! I didn't do anything to my father!" Yako spat vehemently, "How could you even think that!"

Shirota rolled his eyes. "Please, you say that now that you are practically free from any debts with all that money you inherited."

"I'll pay off my own debts with my own work, thank you," she said icily.

"With that appetite? Please, do try. Perhaps it'll do you some good to stop eating all those disgusting pieces of rot you call your cooking."

"If my father would rather eat it over your's, I say that mine tastes better then!"

"Please!" Shirota scoffed disdainfully, "The way you handle the food! It makes me sick."

"My way makes you sick?!" Yako pointed an accusing finger at Shirota, "Your food shouldn't even be eaten, must less called food!"

"Ooh! You kitchen is quite vast!" commented Neuro, who had wandered over as Yako and Shirota argued.

"Of course, I am a world-class chef, the kitchen, for me, must be among the best of the best," Shirota bragged. He thawed a little after that comment.

"And," Neuro turned with a satisfied look on his face, "What a nice view of the room Mr. Katsuragi was murdered in it has."

He froze right back up. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Simply this, the person who could have gotten in through the window and into that room most easily, was you, Mr. Shirota. It only a 3 meter distance from here to the balcony, a distance you could have easily crossed over if you jumped far enough."

Shirota narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What are you getting at? The window was locked, wasn't it? That's what made her," he jabbed a finger at Yako, "The murderer."

"Not exactly," Neuro completely dropped his pleasant manner, "I have found a way that the real murderer could have made the window seem locked, and later really lock it once he or she returned. The reality is, Mr. Shirota, anyone could've gotten in through the window and murdered Mr. Katsuragi. If they returned later, before police investigations, to get rid of the trick, then there would be no suspicion of the room being anything but locked. Who could've had this opportunity? Why, there is Miss Yako, but also a neighbor, a few policemen," he turned and gave a taunting grin at Mr. Shirota, "And you!"

Color drained from Shirota's face. "You can't honestly—I didn't—I couldn't have…"

Neuro sat down lazily on a chair in Mr. Shirota's kitchen. "Perhaps you didn't. So, how about cooperating and just answer four simple questions." It wasn't a question, it was demand.

Shirota glared at the floor, as if it would actually do him some good. At last, "Fine."

Yako stared. Wow, he was good.

"So, what were you doing at the time before the murder took place?"

"I was sleeping."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Alright then, next question. Did you see anyone suspicious?"

"Pfft, do you expect me to be in my kitchen, staring out the window, and watching somebody climb out of that room at 1 am in the morning?"

"Is that a no? So, why did you go over to Miss Yako's apartment if you didn't see anyone? She said you had gone over to check a few things."

"I heard noises, crashes, why else?"

Neuro made a skeptical face. "Fine. My last question," Neuro leaned forward, "Do you truly believe that Miss Yako is the murderer?"

Yako raised an eyebrow. What the heck did that have to do with anything?

Mr. Shirota stiffened. "Of course she is. There can be no other person."

"Is that so?" Neuro gave a knowing smirk, "Do you know what I think? I think that you _want_ to believe that Miss Yako is the murderer, but you know that the truth is she didn't."

"I have now idea what you are talking about."

"Are you sure you don't?"

"I have answered your four questions, now get out." He pointed a finger at the door.

"It would be my pleasure," Yako said, already heading out the door.

--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--

"I just want to hit that guy! Calling me the murderer like that, as if he knew everything!" yelled Yako in frustration.

"I don't believe he told us everything he could have."

Yako wanted to ask why, but in the fear that Neuro would attack her again if she did, she held her tongue.

Neuro continued down the street, even after he passed Yako's apartment complex. "We are done for today. So, go ahead and go eat some of that garbage you call food."

"_Jerk._"

A/N: SUSPICIOUS! Or is it really?


	5. Are Criminals?

A/N: I found out something really interesting the other day: Neuro's mangaka, until the last minute, couldn't decided whether to make Neuro a detective story (like he did) or a _love_ story with Neuro being a cupid or something. XD And thanks to my reviewers for making feel like someone's actually reading this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro, I couldn't even find it after searching for an hour in the Chinese manga rent place.

--…Are Criminals?--

The next day, Katsuragi Yako was ready for Neuro. She had set her alarm clock to 7 in the morning and dressed and cleaned up in about 15 minutes. Which then allowed her eat to her heart's content for the rest of the 45 minutes.

Exactly when Neuro would pop out, Yako wasn't sure. Actually, thinking back on it, Yako had never _told_ him where she lived…and she had no means of contacting him either. Not even a phone number or something. Basically, Yako was a sitting duck, just forced to wait in 'fear' until the monster pops up.

Yako decided to position herself in the living room, where there was a good view of the door and most of the windows so she could at least try to keep track of when he showed up. However, after waiting for an hour, a restless hour, with fruitless results no less, Yako gave in to her boredom and picked up a newspaper that had been pushed through her mail slot.

She regretted reading it almost immediately. On the front page was a picture of her father and her when they had gone to see the university last summer. The headlines read in bold: **Money over family? Girl believed to have murdered her own father!** Yako winced and skimmed through the lines. Coldhearted…in need of money…mutilated body…a room dyed red…alone in the house; they all stung. But, it was the final sentence in which the writer gave her own opinion of the murder that got to Yako the most: To have killed in such a manner, such a way, the daughter must have murdered her father with no hesitation.

Yako dropped the newspaper far from her as though it was poison, and to her mind, it was. The article had made her sound like some sort of demented girl who needed to be locked up. It made her sound like a true killer. She had read many of these types of articles before, but to read one about herself?

With a sigh, Yako drooped back into the couch and hung her head over the backing. People would believe the article, there was no doubt about that. It made her wonder: Did all those criminals they say had killed in cold blood really do it? Just last year, Yako had read an article about this kid with cancer who killed his own grandmother. Up until that point, the family had considered the boy's mentality stable, he was a recluse, but stable.

"_Are criminals really criminals? Or are they only criminals because we make them out to be, even if they're innocent?,_" she contemplated, "_I wonder, what were going through their heads as they were sent to jail, a life that they might not have even deserved. Is that my future as well? To kill, what motive could be strong enough for that? Maybe, a lot of criminals aren't what they appear to be. Maybe they're like me; guilty because of hard evidence against them. Maybe—'' _**RING!**

Yako jumped, snapped out of her thoughts. The ringing continued. After searching for a few seconds, Yako found her cellphone under a pile of magazines. "H-hello?"

"_Yako! Finally I got through! Sheesh, what have been doing? I called at least 8 times yesterday_," the voice on the phone told her.

"Kanae? Sorry, I was…out a lot." Mentally, Yako reminded herself to bring her phone with her this time when Neuro would come and drag her off to who knows where.

"_Do you have any idea how lucky you are to miss Professor Harukawa's lectures right now? The guy's talking about making intelligence from nothing!_" her friend complained, "_My head hurts like crazy."_

A smile crossed Yako's face. Leave it to Kanae to take your mind off things. "Hey, remember that I'll have a lot of make-up work to do though!"

Even from her phone, Yako could already imagine Kanae rolling her eyes. "_Yeah, but by then, who knows if Professor Harukawa will be around anymore!_"

"Huh?" Yako sat up, "Is he dying or something?"

"_Nah, nothing like _that_,_" Kanae reassured, "_It's just that he's becoming such a recluse! Why, just the other day, one of his lab assistants told me that the moment he's done with lectures, Professor Harukawa goes straight down into his research area._"

"Seriously? Are you sure that the assistant wasn't just exaggerating?"

"_Nope, cause the other two assistants told me the same thing. One of them even said that they heard him talking to someone down there!_"

"Sounds like I should get back and listen while I can to get my money's worth out of college," said Yako.

"_Well when are you coming back? You're missing more and more each—gah!_" Kanae cursed silently, "_I got to go now. Another one of Professor Harukawa's brain-eating lectures is about to begin. I'll call you back once it's over, Yako!"_

"Bye, have fun."

"_Sure, sure."_ Yako heard a click as Kanae hung up. She considered herself very lucky to have met Kanae in the first place. While quite a few of Yako's friends stopped talking to her after the murder, Kanae never even once considered Yako to be the murderer. The first words Kanae said to her the day after Yako told her she was being tried: How pointless, going through a trial just to prove someone innocent.

Yako slipped her cellphone into her pocket and stretched. What a waste; she got up early and Neuro wasn't even here to scare the life out of her yet. Oh well, at least she wasn't about to waste anymore time. Yako stood and headed for the kitchen. "Let see," she mumbled, "Maybe I'll take some more of that fish from yesterday and—aaAH!"

A hand clasped the top of Yako's head extremely tightly and began to drag her towards the door. "Good," the owner of the hand said, "You're already up."

"Wh-what the heck!" she stammered in surprise. _What is this guy? A freaking ninja or something? I didn't even hear him come in!_ Aloud, Yako said, "How long have you been here?"

"Oh, I just got here," Neuro said cheerfully, "I was planning to wake you up with my own means, but you were already up! Good job! Although," he tightened his grasp even more, "I did want to try out those methods."

"Guess getting up early helps." _Oh, dear deceased parents, I may see sooner then previously anticipated. _

--x--x--x--x--x--

Never before had he seen a man like this. The taxi driver gave the pair strange looks as the man tossed the girl into his back seat as though she were baggage. His confusion was deepened when the strange man actually spoke to him with the utmost politeness. "Ah, yes! Thank you very much, sir, for being so kind as to take us!"

"_Talk about multiple personalities,"_ thought the driver. "Yeah, sure. Where to?" He glanced at the mirror to study them more closely. Decidedly, the man was strange. He had to be less than thirty, and he was wearing a full blue suit with a fancy scarf. Not to mention the kid got highlights on his bangs or something. Did this kid have a fetish for triangles to? They were everywhere! Was this a fashion nowadays? Ugh! The driver shivered, good thing the style in his day was more tasteful. Had to be uncomfortable though, it's 80 degrees out and he was still wearing gloves. The driver shrugged. Well, he was just a retired man still trying to make a living, no need to question them. Darn pensions, getting less and less these days. This was not the retirement he had had in mind.

"Miss Yako! Where did you say his address was again?" Blue-suit (he was going to call the kid that) asked the girl next to him.

"Wh-what?" The girl had her hand on her head, swaying, and trying to find balance. "Gah!"

Blue-suit's hand flew out, grabbed the girl's head, and spun it in circles. "Why Mr. Sasazuka's house, Miss Yako. Have you forgotten already?" Strange indeed. The driver couldn't tell what to make of Blue-suit.

"You look familiar, girl. Have I seen you somewhere before?"

Even from her reflection, the driver could see the girl tense. "No, I don't think so."

No, no. The driver shook his head. He knew he had seen the girl somewhere. She was dressed normally, had the sense to wear short sleeves and no jackets or scarves. Had weird clips in her hair too though. Only, it was shaped like a monster grinning a razor toothed smile instead of triangles. Fashion these days. "Well, where to?"

"Huh? Oh, right," Smile-clips (as he was going to call her) gave the driver the directions and pulled out of the curb.

Blue-suit stayed quiet, a strange smile on his face. Smile-clips did not smile. How ironic. She was familiar, no doubt about it. Now just where had he seen her before? Smile-clips was 'pretty' he supposed, but nothing spectacular that would have made an impression on him if they had just passed each other on the street.

Maybe on TV or something? Naw, Smile-clips couldn't be famous, otherwise she'd be riding in those fancy cars that all kids wanted nowadays. Hmm, perhaps—oh no. The driver groaned and put his head on the steering wheel. "Wondrous. Well kiddos, welcome to the parking lot that is traffic." Stupid main street with its over-congestedness.

"Oh?" Blue-suit stirred, "Is it that bad?" Smile-clips stayed quiet.

"Yeah, it usually takes 10 minutes to get to your destination in a car. This traffic will turn that into an hour at least.

Blue-suit smiled. The smile resembled Smile-clips' clips. Razor sharp. "That so?"

Somehow, the traffic cleared very soon, much sooner than the driver had anticipated. In fact, the traffic had only slowed them down 12 minutes! Amazing, looks like today was a lucky day. The driver pulled over in front of a row of shabby looking apartments. Blue-suit gave another smile. "Well then, thank you! Come, Miss Yako." Smile-clips paid him the fee and followed Blue-suit.

Razor sharp smiles. How creepy, smiles are suppose to happy! Happy…Yako? The driver went rigid; a picture of a father and daughter smiling in front of Sakuba University placed itself in his mind. With a jerky movement, he called out to Smile-clips. "Oi! Aren't you that girl on the newspapers? The one who killed—?" Smile-clips ran into the building before the driver could finish his sentence.

Blue-suit stood at the doorway of the building and smiled again. Somehow, this felt…_threatening_. The driver quickly drove away.

--x--x--x--x--x--

"You didn't have to run in, cockroach," said Neuro.

Yako sighed. "It's just a sensitive subject for me. For people to just assume that what the newspapers say is true, that I really did kill, it's…just not fair."

Neuro gave a laugh, a diminishing laugh. "Once again, your mind surprises me! Of course it's not fair, since when has life ever been fair? Those who are called criminals, real convicted criminals are still only criminals because of the laws society set. Not them."

"But killing can't be right," Yako protested.

"In your eyes, perhaps, but in those minds that makes all that wonderful murderous intent!" Neuro gave a sigh as though he were in his 'happy place'. "Whatever the reason, I'm happy!"

A twitch found its way to Yako's face. "And this is coming from a lawyer?" _A criminal's motive, eh?_

--x--x--x--x--x--

"Yako, are you sure…um, this guy can be trusted?" Sasazuka said. The three of them were now sitting across from each other in Sasazuka's small apartment.

Despite having been asked this question many times before already, Yako still hesitated before answering. "Err, it should be okay?"

"Yako, you just answered me with a question."

"I mean, it'll be fine," repeated Yako, more confident this time.

Sasazuka drew from his cigarette. "How'd you meet Yako anyways, Neuro you said your name was?"

Neuro smiled. "I had been at her trial, and was shocked at the fact that she was considered guilty! So, I asked Miss Yako after the trial if she would let me take her case, and Miss Yako kindly agreed." He gave a sigh. "I was so happy! This is my first time doing a case, so I'm very touched that Miss Yako would actually trust me enough to do this!"

"_The heck? What's with this guy?_" Yako peered at him suspiciously. She had to ask him about this whole, 'multiple personality' thing sometime.

"I see. Well, I can't say I think that it was too smart of you," Sasazuka put his cigarette in the ash tray. "I guess I'll help though, if it means it'll get you out of jail, Yako. But," he glared at Neuro, "You better not do anything to jeopardize her."

Neuro laughed nervously. Yako could tell it was just for show. "I-I'll try my best. Anyways, what did you do that day?"

"Starting from the morning?"

"Yes, please." _Please? The sky is falling._

"Well," Sasazuka paused, thinking. He stayed silent for minutes.

More silence.

"Err, Mr. Sasazuka," Yako said, trying to snap him out of it.

"Huh?"

"Can't you remember?"

"Sorry, can't recall."

Neuro waved his hand dismissively. "Don't worry; the most important thing is what you did that night. Where were you?"

Sasazuka narrowed his eyes. "Ah, yes. I was with some of the other police, guarding some rich family. They were holding some party, and worried about having a thief sneak in." He shook his head disapprovingly. "If you ask me, the police should have better things to do."

"Well, they must've been quite rich to actually hire police! It would've been a very good place for thieves, no?"

He shrugged. "I suppose so."

"Miss Yako said she called you, and you would come right over. What were doing before that?"

"Hmm," Sasazuka paused again, but this time only for a few seconds. "Well, the party thankfully ended pretty early, at 9:30 actually, so I managed to go home. I had fallen asleep for awhile, don't know exactly how long, when Yako woke me up with her phone call," he clenched his fist, "That room. It wasn't meant to be like that."

A small smile twisted itself onto Neuro's face. Apparently, he had gotten something he wanted. "I see. Did you join the police in the investigations?"

Sasazuka nodded. "Yeah, after I questioned Shirota, Usui told me to stop the inquiries and help with the investigation of the room," Yako saw a quick flash of some emotion she had not seen before, "Truly dyed red."

The smile twisted even further. Barely audible, Neuro mumbled, "Shirota, you've been caught." Louder, he said to Sasazuka, "I just remembered! I have to pick something up from an acquaintance, so can I borrow a phone to check if it's ready?"

"Sure." Sasazuka reached into his pocket and pulled out a black cellphone and tossed it to Neuro. "Here."

"Uhh, are you sure it's okay for me to waste minutes on this?"

Sasazuka gave Neuro a strange look. "Alright, look. Stop being so polite, it's starting to get a bit weird. It's just a cellphone. Besides," Sasazuka looked around, "I don't think I ever got around to installing a normal phone in here. I'm hardly ever around anyways."

"If you're sure then!" Neuro turned and walked into the hallway. A few seconds later, a muffled, "Ah! You!" was heard from over the phone.

"_Well,_" Yako thought, "_He must've stopped his 'nice guy' thing._"

"So, Yako," said Sasazuka, relighting his cigarette, "How is everything?"

"Well," she gave a weak smile, "This case is actually working out better than I ever hoped, I guess."

"That so?" He cast a skeptical look at Neuro's back. Apparently, Sasazuka found it dissatisfying. "There's something strange about him."

Yako laughed nervously. "R-really? Well, anyways," she thought of something to change the subject, "Um…did you know that even the vase you gave my father was broken?"

"Vase?"

"Yeah, the red one that I always got me scared me. The one by that…um, Eshiya Tougo, you know," Yako persisted, "The one you gave father for his birthday a couple of years back."

"Oh," his expression did not change, "What happened to it?"

"It was broken, just like the yellow and blue ones," she smiled bitterly, "I don't think you ever knew how much dad loved that vase. He really did admire Eshiya's works."

"No, I think I do," Sasazuka gave a short laugh, "You should've heard all the times he said thanks to me. It was kind of…scary actually."

"Ahem," Neuro drew attention to himself, "If you don't mind me cutting in. Miss Yako, it's time to go."

"Huh? Oh sure." Yako stood and waved to Sasazuka. "I guess I'll see you soon, Mr. Sasazuka."

"Just remember, Yako, if you ever run into problems," he cast a quick glance at Neuro, "Just tell me."

--x--x--x--x--

"Who were you calling anyways?" asked Yako as they stepped out of the taxi.

"Just an acquaintance of mine, whom I asked to acquire some information."

"Did they get it?"

"He said it'd be ready in an hour," said Neuro.

"So," Yako stopped at the step leading up to her apartment, "Why are we back at my apartment again? Are we done already?"

"Not at all," Neuro pushed Yako off the step. She landed on her elbows.

"What was that for!?" she said angrily.

"You're not going back up to your apartment, I am."

Yako gaped. Was he going to steal her property now? "Y-you can't do that! I don't agree to it! It's my home, not yours! So…so you can't have it!"

"Cockroach, what are talking about? I'm not trying to take your house. I just want you to go over to Shirota's again," he pointed a finger towards the top floor of the apartment complex next door.

"Why?"

"I need to run a little experiment."

"Well," Yako shifted uncomfortably, "What am I suppose to tell him? It's not like we're particularly good friends. Actually," a dark look crossed her face, "I hate him. I'd rather never step foot in that apartment again."

"Haha! Is that so?" Neuro reached out, and grabbed her head. Then, miraculously without killing her, he snapped her neck around 180 degrees. Yako yelped. It would've been louder had her neck not been so stifled that she already couldn't make much noise. "I don't care you have to tell him. Just, get. In. That. Apartment." Neuro grinned sadistically, "Unless of course, you wish to stop your life here."

"Yow!" Yako rubbed at the painful spots on her neck. She felt lucky to be alive. "What the heck," she fumed with a choked voice, "You're supposed to be helping me!"

"Huh?" Neuro's face knotted into a thoughtful state. "Oh right!" he snapped his fingers and his face cleared, "I'm supposed to be proving you innocent, aren't I?"

Her eyes nearly popped out. "You FORGOT? What do you think you've been doing?!"

His grin turned pleasant again. "I have other incentives for doing this. But," he said as if there would be no more discussion on the matter, "That's not the point right now. Just go tell Shirota something. Anything."

--x--x--x--x--x--

"_That jerk. What am I suppose to say to that…pompous food insulter!" _Yako bit at her nails, trying to think of something. Nope, nothing. She looked up at the flashing lights overhead, only one more floor. "_Come on. Anything!_" The elevator continued to go up. Still nothing. **Ding!** The elevator stopped and the stainless steel doors slid open. Steel? "That's it!"

As Yako walked over to door of Shirota's apartment, her legs felt heavy. It was sign that even her own body said, "Heck no!" to another visit to Shirota. But if she didn't, who knew what Neuro would do? To Yako, it was obvious now that he had no problems damaging her in any way. Yako took in a deep breath, preparing for the coming onslaught, and knocked.

A few thuds of hurried footsteps and the door opened a crack. Shirota's eye peeked through, and Yako saw it roll. "Fantastic." He opened the door fully, "And to what do I owe the…pleasure of having you here?" Shirota said disdainfully.

"The knives," she replied coldly.

"Oh? You wish to commit a second murder now?"

Yako drew herself up, trying to look him in the eye. Rather hard since she was only of the average height and Shirota was nearly the same height as Neuro (AKA towering). "I meant the knives my father let you borrow. You never gave them back."

For some reason, Shirota seemed to pale slightly. "Yes, yes." He turned and walked back to his kitchen.

Yako followed him in and stared out the window, across to the murder room. She saw a flash of bright blue. "Here," Shirota thrust a bag towards Yako, "They're all in there. Now if you please leave," he pulled on gloves, "I have cooking to do."

"With gloves on?!" Yako said incredulously, "But how are you suppose to pour your feelings into the dish if you have gloves on! It blocks out that special touch to it!"

"Please," Shirota said in a superior tone, "Do you realize how dirty hands are? Amateur."

--x--x--x--x--x--

"Just when I thought I couldn't hate that guy any more!" Yako fumed, tossing the bag onto a counter, "He goes and makes more comments that makes me want to go and kill him!"

"Ooh! Please do!" Neuro said cheerfully, "It'll be wonderful, I'm sure!"

Yako shot a completely ignored glare. "Do you want me to get jailed?"

"I wouldn't mind it," he replied, face drawn in a blank look.

"Forget it!" She turned back to the bag and began to take the utensils out. "Why did you need me to go over anyways?"

Neuro's face shifted back to normal. "That? I was trying to see if dear Mr. Shirota's reason for coming over that night was legitimate."

"Strange," Yako commented, giving the bag another dig.

"What?"

"I can't find them," she furrowed her brow and turned the bag upside-down, "I'm sure this set of knives is a set of a dozen, but there's only 4 knives in here. Maybe it's in the drawers?" Yako pulled open a drawer and shook her head, "Nope. Where could they be?"

"Can't find them?"

" Nope. Anyways, why wouldn't his reason be legitimate? It was the same as Miss AyaAAHH!" Two fingers poked at her eyes, making her chorus 'ows' every few seconds.

"You still can't see?" Neuro poked even harder, "Perhaps you need to get eye surgery? Here, I'll do it for you! Just cut off this part…"

"No! No!"

"Tch. Can't even appreciate all the nice things I do."

This time, Yako's eyes really did pop out. "Nice?! In hell maybe!"

"Indeed, it is nice there!" he replied, completely unfazed.

"Just stop avoiding the question already!"

Neuro sighed and put on a (fake) look of defeat. "Miss Yako you are so demanding! But, I shall be kind and tell you anyways!" The look of defeat disappeared and Neuro turned serious again. "You commented that his reason for coming over was the same as Miss Aizawa's; noises and crashes. For Miss Aizawa it would've been acceptable, since she's directly below the murder room, and thus should be able to hear. However, I found it strange for Mr. Shirota's case. These apartments are extremely expensive, correct? Well then, shouldn't the walls give you extra privacy? By that I mean, shouldn't the walls cancel out most sounds?"

"Well, it is pretty quite here, especially compared to Sakuba's dorms," Yako admitted.

"Exactly," he continued, "Not only were there at least two walls to cancel out the sound of crashes (the murder room's and the walls of Shirota's apartment), but there was a 3 meter distance between the walls. While you went into Mr. Shirota's apartment, I went into the murder room. After I saw you from the window, I began to throw things all over the floor…"

"You messed up my father's room again?!"

"As I was saying, yes, I began to mess up your father's room again. I got the desired result. Miss Aizawa came up to inspect the noises (she had been reading in her room). However," Neuro smirked, "You didn't hear anything from Shirota's apartment, did you?"

Yako shook her head. "No, not a sound. I think I might've seen you though."

"Just as I thought. And that was from the _kitchen_, the closest point to the room. So, if Mr. Shirota really had been sleeping, as he claimed to have been, he wouldn't have woken up from noises. Mr. Shirota heard nothing, Yako. That was not the reason he came over," Neuro said.

"Wait, but if he didn't come over because of that, then what other reason could he have to be—!" Realization spread through her face.

"I see you've noticed, cockroach," Neuro said with a pleased look, "Mr. Shirota is the one who seems the most likely to have murdered your father at this point."

"I know that guy's a jerk, but what reason—?"

"No time to explain further!" Neuro looked at the grandfather clock, "The hour is up, and I'm eager to see what that dog dug up."

"Dog…?"

--x--x--x--x--x--

There was only one emotion going through Yako's head at the moment: shock. Why? Because Neuro had taken (dragged) her into the skyscraper that was the Mochizuki Corporations Headquarters. The company was a very large one, to say the least, and it didn't deal electronics or anything of that kind. No, it dealt information. Rumors even said once you asked for a piece of information, the corporation would get it, regardless of what they had to do. Of course, this all came with a skyrocketing price that everyday people could seldom afford.

"W-wow," Yako said in an awed voice as she looked around, "I never thought that you'd go to such lengths to help with this case! This really makes me look at you in a new perspective!" The interior was spick-span to a point even the most fastidious of people would be pleased. Everywhere, there was a low hum of talk among the workers saying who-knows-what. It seemed just as professional as the rumors made it out to be.

"What are you talking about? Is your underdeveloped brain so easily pleased by just walking through this building?"

"No, no," she continued to turn, looking this way and that way, "It's just that I never thought you'd spend so much money just to help me!" Yako flashed him a smile, "So, thanks!"

Neuro chuckled. "Spending a vast amount of money to help you? I would never do that."

"What?!" Yako stopped midstep, "Th-then are you just going to get the information and not pay them?!"

"That's the basic idea."

"B-but, you can't do that!" she protested, "It's not legal! This company is huge; they'll come after you for sure if you don't pay them the amount they ask for!"

The laugh got even louder. "It would seem that you've misunderstood me. I don't need to pay, because the acquaintance I asked it from is the vice president of the company."

If physically possible, Yako's jaw would've dropped all the way to the floor. "Y-you have connections like that?!" she said in amazement. The elevator ringed and the door slid open. When they had gotten inside, Neuro pressed the button to the top floor.

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

"Wow," she muttered, "To be the vice president of the company, that guy must've worked hard and be something!"

"Not really," Neuro cut in, "He's a former yakuza member who only had education up to sixth grade, can't read all kanji, and one of his greatest fears is math!"

"What the heck?!" Yako did a double-take, "How'd he get the position then?!"

Neuro mouth twisted into a nasty smile. "I'll admit; I helped him quite a bit."

"_What is this guy?_" Yako wondered as the doors slid open. In front of them was another pair of wooden doors. The two men in front of them gave Neuro a glance and pulled the doors open. "_First he tells me he's solved many mysteries, and now he tells me he has connections even within the Mochizuki Corporation!_"

The office was roomy, but rather disorganized. Files lay piled on top of each other on top of the president's desk. Behind the pile, Yako caught a glimpse of a man working. Nearby, in front of a flat-screen TV, a plump man with a shiny head was…playing video games? Yako rubbed her eyes, trying to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Nope, the guy was really playing video games. "_Is that the vice president? I wonder what Neuro did to convince the president to keep that guy?!_"

The plump man giggled. Yes, giggled, and called over to the man behind the pile of papers. "Hey, hey! Godai! Come over here and play! I need a second-in-command for this level! You can be the bunny knight!"

Yako heard an exasperated scream from behind the papers. A man with short, yellow hair stood up, his face contorted in fury. "SHUT UP! I'm doing work here Mochizuki!" _Wait…if that's Mochizuki…_

"Ah, dog, there you are. Did you get what I asked for yet?" Neuro smiled a razor's smile, "If you didn't, perhaps I should give you all the time you need in the afterlife?"

"_What? How come he isn't being all polite to him?_" she thought confusedly.

The man's face turned to Neuro, giving him a full glare. Yako gulped and backed up instinctively; this man was violent. "You ingrate! I'm already doing this without charging a monster like you, and you're still giving me sh—!" The man gave Neuro the 'f— you' sign with his finger. Waves of murderous intent rolled off of the man.

Neuro wasn't even fazed. He was either use to this, or he was sure that the man could do no damage to him. "Quit the barking, Godai. You said you had it."

"Yeah, yeah," the dangerous aura was dissipating, "It's in here somewhere."

"W-wait," Yako managed to stammer out, "Do you mean, _that _guy," she jabbed a finger towards the happy Mochizuki, "Is the head of the company? And he's," the finger shifted over to Godai, "The vice president you're getting the information from?!" And there went all of Yako's admiration for this company.

"Shocking, huh?" Godai replied, still digging through the piles of paperwork, "You'd think that a company as large as—!" His head shot up, "Who the hell is she?!"

"My client, maybe you've seen her on the cover of newspapers?"

Yako wanted to hit him for bringing that up.

"Nope," Godai went back to looking through the papers, "Don't have time to read newspapers anymore because a certain LAZY BUM won't do HIS F—'N WORK!"

Mochizuki continued to giggle at the screen.

"I see you're showing your true colors though, going to make this poor girl work to?"

Neuro shrugged. "If I find her useful." _Useful?_

"Here," Godai tossed a file folder to Neuro, "Everything I could dig up is in there."

Neuro was already skimming through the papers. A grin spread across his face as he read more and more. Eventually, Neuro started to laugh. "Criminals! Both of them! This is just too perfect!"

"What? Criminals? Who?" Yako walked closer, trying to get a view of the folder. She nearly choked at what she saw. On one side of the folder, was picture of Mr. Shirota, no surprise there. However, on the other, was a picture of Aya Aizawa. "No way," she murmured.

"It's true," Neuro said, getting more and more delighted with each flip of the page, "Both of those neighbors of yours are hiding something."

--x--x--x--x--

A/N: Yay! I'm finally done! Whoo! And it's my longest chapter yet! And, I've never used so much profanity in my life…

Already have another idea for a fic, going to be based on Ten Little Indians (AKA And Then There Were None) by Agatha Christie if I go through with it. Thanks for reading, and drop a review if you have time! :)


	6. Requestioning

A/N: I just noticed; this story and the one I have planned are both heavily influenced by Agatha Christie

A/N: I just noticed; this story and the one I have planned are both heavily influenced by Agatha Christie! Gotta love her books. Thanks for your reviews, and I hope the solution won't disappoint…when it's written.

I FORGOT TO WRITE SOMETHING IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER, (it's fixed now) if you don't want to reread it, it's basically this: 8 of the kitchen knives Mr. Katsuragi lent Shirota are missing. Shirota did not give them back when Yako went to get them.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro or any of the characters portrayed.

--Chapter 5: Requestioning--

"Well aren't you happy, monster," grumbled Godai, who had sat back down to continue his work.

"Come on Godai, you know you want to plaay!" goaded the shiny man in front of the screen with a smile good enough for a toothpaste commercial plastered on his face.

"I already told you no!"

"But if you play, I'll help you!"

"I said…!"

Neuro ignored their bickering and continued to flip through the pages of information. Yako watched from the side, trying to read as much as she could before the page was turned. "_How is he even reading this? He's turning so freaking fast!_" Here and there, Yako managed to catch a few words of bits of sentences. A few that stuck out were 'drugs', 'depression', and 'suicide'. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't fit in any of these to either of her neighbors. "_Sure, Shirota's a jerk, but not even he could've…and AYA?! No way._"

The folder was slammed shut, sending a breath of air into Yako's face. "Here," Neuro tossed the folder to her, "Read what you want," he sat down on one of the guest chairs and closed his eyes.

Yako leaned forward, and whispered, "Hello? Are you awake?" After a few seconds with no answer, she turned to Godai instead, "Is he asleEEEP!" The hand grabbed her face and forced her down onto a nearby guest chair.

"Quiet, earth worm."

Godai paused to spare a look up, "Does answer your question?"

"Yes," she choked out, taking in a breath of air. Yako wondered how long it took for Godai to get as use to Neuro as he did. Actually, she wondered if she would ever get use to him. Yako groaned and shook her head. Nope, never.

She glanced back at the folder. Without even opening it, she could already see how much information was in it. "How did you get all this stuff anyways, Mr. Godai?"

He didn't even bother to look up. "Dunno, don't ask me, it was all the employees."

"Godai, can you help me with…"

"I ALREADY SAID NO!" A leg kicked Godai's head into the desk, "Bwah!"

"And I said be quiet, dog, earthworm."

"You bastard…" Godai pulled out a pocket knife (seemingly from thin air), preparing to drive it into Neuro's leg. But as the knife came down, his leg went back to the ground. So the poor desk ended up taking the damage.

Yako opened the folder. On the first page was a picture of a grand looking restaurant with the sign "Supreme S" running across the front. The caption under it read: _The five star restaurant, Supreme S, under suspicion._ Underneath the picture was a newspaper clipping dating back 6 years. "_Old stuff,_" she thought, "_They must've had to go through a lot to find this._" The clipping contained suspicion that there was something wrong with the food in the Supreme S, but they could never get hold of anything. On the next page was a more recent article, dating only back 2 months.

"_Today, an investigation was finally placed in the Supreme S," _ran the clipping, "_A five star invitation only restaurant, which critics have claimed to be 'the best place you will ever dine at'. Customers who were questioned all said the same thing: After you ate the food, you felt the feeling of success running through you. However, a reported incident of a few customers getting high after eating at the restaurant seemed to affirm the long held suspicion there is something wrong with the food at the Supreme S. There was a diagnosis by doctors which showed that the customers had large amounts of cocaine, among other drugs, found in their bodies. The investigator who conducted the search was police officer Sasazuka Eishi—"_ Yako read again, "_The investigator who conducted the search was police officer Sasazuka Eishi,_" Wow, she had a source all along and didn't even know. Anyways, "_Eventually, the officer found the restaurant free of drugs, and affirmed that the previous customers had probably taken drugs after the eating at the restaurant. _

_We caught up with the owner, Shirota Masakage," _Again, Yako reread to make sure her eyes were not playing tricks on her, and again, they weren't. "—_to get a few of his opinions on the search. 'Of course my restaurant is clean of any atrocious drugs!'"_ She rolled her eyes; that definitely sounded like Shirota, "'_I swear my restaurant only serves the best of foods, not a plate of drugs.' And so, the Supreme S is spared from closing._"

The document on the next page proved Shirota's words empty. It was list, seemingly from a drug provider, which kept track of what drugs were needed and how much money was owed. If Yako had anything to choke on, she would've. The list ran long; so long Yako just ended up reading the first page and skipped to the last. Among some of the drugs listed, there were: Cocaine, heroin, morphine, amphetamine, pentazoshin, and 2 types of steroids. On the last page of the list, a grand sum of about 350 million yen was owed to the supplier, all signed off to a certain Masakage Shirota. Yako shuddered. If all that cost 350 million, and her debt was 400 million, just how much drugs did Yuki freaking buy?!

Beneath the list, there was a dark picture mostly blocked by crates with a shady looking, spiky-haired man talking to a barely seen Shirota. An arrow was drawn to the picture, saying that it was a man named Hayami Yukitoshi, a low-on-the-food-chain drug dealer. The rest of the pages gave information on Shirota's more…err, private life. Something that despite Yako knew would make great blackmail; she didn't have time to read. Who knew when Neuro would pop up from his chair and start to drag her away?

Yako flipped until she got to page with Aya on it. She had always known that Aya was a famous idol, though she had bothered to ask why she stopped. Yako knew now. An article ran: "_Japanese idol, Aya Asia has resigned. Before quitting, Miss Asia had already sold 300 million records, and had fans from all around the world despite the fact that all her songs were in Japanese. Her 'World Tour' 3 years ago in September is considered one of the greatest successes of concert ever held: all tickets were sold out, and every person (that weren't too overcome with emotion) gave a standing ovation. The causes of this are still uncertain, but many of her fans blame the resignation on the two suicides of her co-worker and producer 3 years ago. Both hung themselves. And so, while we grieve the sudden stop of music that touched so many, we wish Miss Asia luck to whatever she plans to do next._"

For the next 20 pages or so, there were lyrics of her songs. One of the lyrics was one that Yako had never even seen before. "Hey, Mr. Godai?" she whispered.

"What?" He didn't even try to be quiet.

"Are you a fan of Miss Aya?"

Godai cringed briefly. "What makes you say that?"

"Well," Yako skimmed through a few more pages, "You every song in here and every released plus non-released album covers, not to mention one of them has her autograph on it."

To Yako's surprise, Godai actually slammed his head to the desk and began to sob. "Why?! Why did she have to quit?! She had so much talent," sob, "SHE WAS THE ONLY ONE WORTH LISTENING TO!!" More sobs.

Apprehensively, Yako cast a look at Neuro. Thankfully, though a twitch seemed to pass his face, he made no movement to silence Godai. "Yeah, y-yeah. Okay Mr. Godai."

"Why?!"

Yako only had time to read a few pages on the co-worker and producer before Neuro swung up from his chair. His mood was probably the best Yako had seen him yet. "Come then, Yako, everything is already coming together." Hastily, she tried to stand up and walk before he could grab at her head. Yako half succeeded. Instead of grabbing at her head as he usually did, Neuro only pulled her by the collar; isn't that great? For parting words, Neuro said to Godai, "I'll contact you the next time I need something, dog."

The cheerful remark Godai returned: "Do it yourself next time, you a—! Oi, Mochizuki, what the hell does this say?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me how to beat this boss."

"GET SERIOUS!"

--x--x--x--x--x--

After experiencing what the president of Mochizuki Corporations was _really_ like, Yako felt little respect left for the company. For heaven sakes, the vice president was practically running a one man show, and he still had to deal with Neuro. At least she only had to the latter.

A breeze ran by Yako's arm and made her shiver; looks like it would be getting cold soon. "_Maybe I should've worn a long sleeve...hope that taxi comes soon._" Fortunately it did, and before long, Yako was already at the curb to her apartment. "Are we done already?"

"Not at all," Neuro said, "We have one last stop to make."

"Where to?"

Neuro turned towards the apartment complex next to Yako's. "Shirota's apartment."

"What?!" Yako stood firm, "I'm not going back in there!"

"Eh?" he said in a confused tone with a perfectly innocent face, "You don't agree?"

"No way! I'm not standing another minute with _that guy_ in the same room! All he does is—uhh," Yako stopped ranting and let out a sigh, "You're just going to threaten me into going anyways, aren't you?"

"That's the idea," he replied, showing two rows of strangely sharp teeth, his hand already starting to move.

**Ring!** Yako stepped back and took her phone from her pocket. The flashing numbers showed that it was Kanae. "Hello?"

"_Yako!_" Kanae whispered loudly, the hum of talking and loud, harsh laughter was heard in the background.

"Look, Kanae, I'm kind of…err," Neuro mouthed 'hang up' and Yako rolled her eyes. In response, Neuro made a choking motion, "Busy right now. Can this wait?"

"_No way!_" Kanae hissed, "_You're supposed to be my friend! You have to help me here!_"

"Well," Yako cast a nervous glance at Neuro, who was advancing as though she were his prey, and he was a half starving to death animal, "A-are you dieing?"

"_I might as well be! That _(insert synonym for 'female dog' here)_, _Hime-sama," Kanae spat the name out with a tone not unlike a child spitting out their least favorite food, "_Is bragging all over the place! If I have to hear one more time about how _beautiful_ that beach house her father bought her is, I swear I'm going to pick up a needle and stab her straight through!"_

"Why stop at needle? Just take a knife and run her down," Yako said sarcastically.

"_I'm serious, Yako. She's absolutely—hang on,_" a shrill voice came from the background, obviously trying to demand attention, and then Kanae's voice, perfectly 'sweet', answered back. 'Yes, we know this is for you. Yes, yes,' Yako heard faintly.

A hand grabbed at Yako's throat. "Well, let's go!" Neuro said 'merrily', and proceeded to pull her by the throat to Shirota's apartment.

Kanae's voice came back onto the phone. "_Attention whore. Now she's criticizing the food here! It's perfectly acceptable! She's just trying to make us ask her about that party she went to last week; again!_"

"Uhh, Kanae," Yako said in choked voice, "Can this please wait?" Neuro tightened his grip, cutting off even more air. Was this harassment or murder?

"_Sorry, but you're my only grip on sanity here. Anyways, it's all because that Shirota guy cooked at that party!_"

Suddenly, Neuro let go, leaving an unsupported Yako to fall to the ground. "Ask more about that," he demanded.

Yako stood herself up. "Uh, Kanae, did you say Shirota?"

"_Yeah. From what I heard, he's some famous chef, though you say he's horrible,_" Kanae gave a short laugh, "_Two completely different opinions, I'll go with your's though._"

"Hey, what day was this party she went to held?"

Kanae groaned. "_You're actually interested? I wish you were here to take my place then. But, I think it was the same night your father died. Ugh, what a coincidence. If only, if only, it was Hime in that room,_" she said wistfully.

Yako's heart gave a brief pang, and then went back to beating as it usually would. "Y-yeah. Ow!"

Neuro pushed down on Yako's head, "Come, earthworm, ask her what time Shirota got back."

"_Yako? Are you alright?_"

"Just fine," Yako replied through gritting teeth. Maybe she should be the one running someone through with a knife. "Do you know when Shirota left?"

"_Well aren't strangely interested? You wanna talk to Hime instead?_" Kanae remarked.

"NO!" Yako said quickly, already recalling the strident manner of Hime, "No thanks."

"_Ha! Well, thanks to Hime keeping the guy there, I don't think Shirota left until around 12:30. Hime kept telling him how great his cooking was,_" she said dryly, "_I'm sure you know Shirota well enough that he took the bait pretty well._"

"Accepting praise? Sounds like him."

"_Well, in Hime's version, Shirota finally said _oh_ so politely that he had to take care of his utensils before he turned in, and that he would like to do that before it was 2 in the morning,_" a scoff, "_If you ask me, he just wanted to get away from Hime. Good thing Hime was an idiot; she bought it._"

"Lucky him," Yako's face darkened, "Although, letting him suffer a bit more would've been nice. Hey, where was the party anyways?"

"_In the west side of town, where all those rich people live. Who else would get him to cook?_"

"About 20 drive away…"

"_Geeze, and now she's going to try karaoke! Ugh, it's bad enough when she's talking but when she's singing? It's going to be hor—wonderful! Hey, Hime_!" Kanae gave a nervous laugh, then whispered to Yako, "_Dang, got to go. Have fun with...whatever you're doing right now. I'M COMING! Bye._" A click, and then the annoying flat tone that phones always have.

When Yako looked up, there was a strange smile on Neuro's face. "Your friend did more of a favor then she knows," the smile spread until Yako thought she could see every one of his teeth, "It fits perfectly now." Neuro threw back his head and laughed, "He's cornered now." Yako gulped, somehow, in the shade, Neuro almost looked like a…demon with that expression. He turned his back on Yako and walked into the elevator, "Hurry up, earthworm."

--x--x--x--x--x--

This time, Shirota nearly slammed the door in their faces when he saw that it was them. Fortunately (or is it unfortunately?), Neuro stopped the door right before it shut completely, and pushed it open with such force that Shirota stumbled back a few steps. "And what is the problem _now_," he grumbled scathingly.

Neuro kept his demonic feel. "Why, Mr. Shirota, aren't you happy to see us?" Inwardly, Yako drew back. Now Neuro's eyes seemed to have gained a strange gleam. Just who was he?

Apparently, Shirota felt the same, for he too, took a step back. "O-of course not. I don't want a murderer in my house."

"But, Mr. Shirota," Neuro took a step forward, closing the distance that Shirota had created; "There might always have been a murderer in this house."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" stammered Shirota. His already pale face lost even the last touches of color, making him almost appear a wax figure.

"You don't? Well, then," Neuro smirked sadistically, "Why don't I explain? That day, you were hired to cook at a party, weren't you?" Hesitantly, Shirota nodded. "And you did. Though the party ended at 9:30, you were kept there by a girl who would not stop talking to you until around 12:30." A look of confusion crossed Shirota's face. Yako could tell what he was thinking: how does he know that? "It takes about 20 minutes to get back from where you were, and as you commented to that girl, you needed to clean you utensils before you went to sleep. Probably, it was around one o'clock you even got home."

"You commented that you needed to clean your utensils before going to sleep, and to provide for a party, you had a lot didn't you? Miss Yako's father was killed at around 1:30 in the morning; you could not have been sleeping when this happened," Shirota hands shook, "As I said before, there's only a 3 meter jump from here two the balcony part of Miss Yako's apartment. I found some old documents; you were accused of buying drugs and serving them to your customers. The accusations ran all the way back for at least 6 years; enough time for you to do a proper amount of testing on them. Perhaps you even managed to make an instant-muscle-enhancing formula. If you did, you probably could've used it that night to help you jump the 3 meters."

"You have no proof!" Shirota yelled, "No proof at all! The police found it free of drugs!"

Neuro flashed his jagged teeth at Shirota. "So? You could've hid them. I found a contract between you and a drug dealer." Shirota was beaten again. Neuro continued, "The window wasn't locked that night, so you could've just opened it and entered the room. One of the drugs on the list of what you bought was morphine, and morphine can act as poison. So, you simply had to keep Mr. Katsuragi quiet and then apply a few drops of morphine into the tea. And then, you forced Mr. Katsuragi to drink it. After that, you used 8 of the knives you borrowed from Mr. Katsuragi and stabbed them into him. The knives were left in there because they put blame on Miss Yako, since only her and Mr. Katsuragi's fingerprints were on them."

At this, Shirota let out a short laugh. "Oh? So why weren't my fingerprints on them? You can ask any of the assistants I had during the party, I cooked with those knives." The fire flared once again.

Neuro didn't reply, but Yako did. "Gloves."

"What?"

"You always wear gloves when you cook, to keep out the 'germs' you say," Yako narrowed her eyes, "You showed me yourself." And once again, cold water put out the fire.

Neuro cast a quick look at Yako, a bit confused. For that, Yako felt proud she found out something he hadn't. "Anyhow, to complete the trick, you cut off part of a meter stick and placed it leaning between the area where the wall meets the window and the sliding side of the window. Then, when you left, you closed the window behind you and the meter stick would slide down, forcing the window to remain locked, even when pushed on. This would make it appear that only Miss Yako could've poisoned Mr. Katsuragi, since it was a closed room unless the victim opened the door. Afterwards, you came back to the apartment, not because you heard sounds, no, the walls are too thick for you to have heard; but to get rid of the meter stick. While everybody was so busy staring at the body, you slipped over to the window, replaced the meter stick, and really locked the window. No one would suspect other wise."

Shirota licked his lips to part them, "I-I didn't. I swear, I didn't."

"Perhaps, but, unless something comes up, you are the murderer." Neuro tossed a piece of paper to him, "Here, if you find anything for your case, call Miss Yako."

--x--x--x--x--x--

"So…Shirota did it?"

Neuro didn't reply to the question. "Tell me if you get a call from him."

"Wait, you gave him my cell phone number?!"

He shrugged. "Didn't think it was a problem."

--x--x--x--x--x--

A/N: Whoa! Is he the murderer? Is this it? Well, at least I'll tell you this isn't it.


	7. Hack

A/N: Man, I just can't wait to finish this story and start the next one! Actually, I just want to type up the solution already.

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters; they are all the property of the imaginative Matsui Yusei.

--Chapter 6: Hack--

Yako didn't sleep well that night. She wasn't sure why, but every few hours, her eyes would fly open, and she'd make a wild grab for her cellphone and check for any calls. Somehow, it felt as though Shirota's call would be important. Each time, there would be nothing. Soon, day rolled in and Yako woke up with faint bags under her eyes. Automatically, she reached for her phone again. Still nothing.

She lied back on her bed with a sigh and picked up the ragged doll lying nearby. "Well, Akane, I guess it's just 3 more days until the trial, but," Yako mouth twisted into an annoyed smile, "I guess I should worry more about today. Sometimes, I really wonder if it really was just a few weeks ago. Even though the calendar says it is, the mind says otherwise. Life really is just changing too fast," she lifted the doll an arm's length above her, "I guess you're the only thing that doesn't change."

**Riiip**. One of the doll's pale arms fell right into Yako's face. At first, silence, then: "NOOOO!!"

After a shocking revelation that Akane indeed had several holes that needed to be patched up, Yako decided she would go somewhere public to wait for Neuro. She didn't have any doubts that he would somehow track her down. After all, Neuro somehow magically knew where she lived. It really made her wonder if he had eyes all over the place. Besides, he seemed to act 'nicer' if there were people around (with the exception of Godai).

In record time, Yako dressed and bolted out the door. It was not safe alone.

--x--x--x--x--

Yako soon decided that she would try to stick to the taxi for awhile. The newspaper article yesterday really made people even more aware of what they thought she had done. Stares shot themselves at Yako, making themselves clearly felt. Just like every other time, they stung. A few mutters sharpened the stares. Some said, "Can you believe they're still letting her walk around?" or, "I hope she gets what she deserves!" She wondered, did people ever realize what they say did affect another? Yako reached back and pulled the hood of her jacket low over her head, trying to blend in more. The looks persisted, and Yako quickened her pace. Well, at least there were fewer looks than before as she walked further.

A brief glance at the street sign showed that the there was only another block before she would reach the udon house. Yako brought her walk up to a near jog, bustling past crowds of people (which earned her a few glares). Just another street and— someone grabbed her arm from behind. "_Dang,_" Yako thought, disgruntled, "_Neuro found me already._" But, when she turned around, it wasn't Neuro. Sure, the man had on a suit too, but it was black. On the face, the man had on a pair of sunglasses and a smile on his face. A smile that Yako had seen only a couple of times, but already knew that it was faker than three dollar bill. This was a smile that was only used to as bait to catch you off guard; then hook you in to whatever con he had in mind. Or was it because he didn't want you to know what he was really thinking?

"Ah! What a surprise," the man's face showed no change, "Katsuragi Yako, just the person I wanted to see."

Yako forced a grin on her face. "Mr. Hayasaka."

He waved his hand impatiently. "Such formality between us is not needed, Katsuragi, just call me Hisanori. After all," Hisanori's grin stretched further, "You are my little brother's good friend, no?"

"I'll call you that when you stop calling me 'Katsuragi."

Hisanori chuckled. "Fair enough. Now, if you'll come with me for a brief meeting?"

Hesitantly, Yako looked behind her, wondering if she should just run for it. But, another peek over Hisanori's shoulder made all thought of that disappear; there were 2 more people hanging around behind Hisanori. People that could probably subdue her in an instant. Definitely smarter to just follow Hisanori, at least she was certain nothing would happen to her…at least until she finished paying.

As nonchalantly as she could, Yako gave a shrug. "Lead the way."

--x--x--x--x--x--

Yako couldn't help but feel fidgety in her seat. I mean, for goodness sakes, they had to drag her off to a dingy, dim, bar. It was one of those places that Yako probably never would've set foot in if it hadn't been for Hisanori popping up out of nowhere. She couldn't even breathe comfortably due to the heavy clouds of smoke floating from various ends of cigars and cigarettes. Eventually, one waitress who had the 'I'd-rather-be-anywhere-but-here' look on her face came and asked for orders.

"This drink would be nice," Hisanori turned to Yako, "How about you Katsuragi?"

_Trying to get me drunk, huh_? "It's illegal for me to drink. Are just trying to get in trouble with the law?"

Hisanori laughed. "Some murderer you make."

"I'm not," she retorted icily.

"Perhaps not," Hisanori said with a wave of dismissal to the waitress, "But what's the point of even trying? You're completely caught on all sides."

Yako shot him a glare, and if it had any effect, Hisanori showed no signs. "Just get to the point already. What'd you call me here for anyways?"

"Always the direct one, eh, Katsuragi?" he commented, "Alright then. It would seem you bought more drugs than previously thought."

"_I_ bought more drugs?" Yako said indignantly, "You mean, Yuki bought more. What is he? An addict?"

The two men behind Hisanori shifted slightly closer to Yako. Hisanori himself lowered his sunglasses, revealing a cruel eye that sent leers right at her. "Like I said, _you _bought more drugs than previously expected. Don't you remember? I could remind you if you like." Yako gave a nervous glance at his bodyguards; their hands had gone into their coat pockets.

Yako gritted her teeth. "That's alright, I remember perfectly."

"Good, good!" Hisanori said approvingly, pushing his sunglasses back up, "That makes matters much simpler."

"Well, how much more?" She braced herself for the number.

"About a 50 million yen worth more," he said as though it were just a few yen.

"F-fifty?" Yako's entire body froze over.

"That's right," replied Hisanori complacently, "Bringing it to a grand total of about…mm…say, 450 million?"

The weight of the world suddenly felt heavier. "F-four hundred f-f-fifty," she muttered numbly.

The waitress returned with a large cup, filled to the brim with a clear liquid. She cast a glance at Yako, "_What the heck happened to her_?" Out loud, the waitress said, "Here sure, anything else?"

"Oh, no, no, this is fine."

With a curt nod, the waitress stalked away. Hisanori took a sip of the drink before speaking again, "Ah, yes. The money needs to be raised by the end of the month."

Yako's head snapped up. "The end of the month?!" she exclaimed, "How the heck am I…?!"

"End of the month," he said, this time with a slight edge to it.

"Have you gone insane?!" Yako stood stared down at Hisanori, "Even if I work all the part time jobs I can, it's still impossible for me to pay you back by the end of the month!"

"What are you talking about?"

"What do you mean 'what am I talking about'?!" Yako yelled hotly, "There are no part time jobs that can pay that high!"

A few other customers tried to look inconspicuous, but Hisanori could still tell they were eavesdropping. He jerked his head slightly, and the two men behind him turned. Yako wasn't sure what they did, but quite a few of the other customers jumped slightly and then turned their backs on the conversation. Hisanori nodded approvingly and drank some more. "I meant you've inherited your father's money, correct? I've heard that the money sums up to a grand total of about 500 million yen, just about enough to pay off your debt. Plus a little extra as well."

Yako's eyes lit up in fury. "Do you think," she spat, every word embedded with steel, "That I would even consider using his hard earned money?! This wasn't even my debt to start with," Yako's voice rose, "My father just died, how can I just take advantage of his death to pay if off?!"

Hisanori didn't even faze slightly, he only gave a shrug. "It's your debt. I can't tell you how to pay it. But, using that money would really be the instant answer."

"Can't you give me some more time?"

"Let me think about it," he feigned deep thought, "No. That company wants it by the end of the month, but you don't have to pay in money," Hisanori's smile turned nasty, "You can pay with just you. I can arrange to sell those organs of yours; after all, Smiles Inc. is always ready to bring joy to those who will need them."

"Don't I need to be dead for that?" Yako said, shooting daggers at Hisanori.

He took another drink from the cup. "Who says you need 2 lungs?"

Yako bit at her lip, thinking, "_Just how am I going to raise 450 million yen?_"

"Still refusing to use that money?"

"Yes."

"Well then, I do know of a part time job you take up," Hisanori's smile turned even fouler, "It pays very well, although I guess you can still consider it selling yourself."

A brilliant shade of crimson rose onto Yako's cheeks. "A-are you asking me too…? Hell no!"

"Come now," he spread his hands out in front of him, "Be reasonable, Katsuragi. What else can you do? If you don't pay at the end of the month, that's what's going to happen to you for the rest of your life anyways."

The table shook as Yako's fist came down on it. "This was your fault in the first place! The only thing you can do is at least buy me some time!" she shouted vehemently.

"Now, now, Katsuragi," Hisanori formed a gun with his fingers and pointed them at her, "You remember what I told you I'd have to do if you keep saying crazy things like that."

Yako's face remained red, but she sat back down. Only to be grabbed into a bone-crushing hug. "Miss Yako! I'm so glad that I finally," the grip tightened, making cracking sounds where it made contact, "_found you_."

_Just perfect._ "Neuro?" she gasped out.

Right across from her, Hisanori tensed. A strange ripple went through his face and though the smile didn't falter, a vein twitched up from under his eye. Behind him, the two bodyguards let out yelps and backed up a step. There was low chuckle from Hisanori as he reached inside his coat. "_Monster,_" he hissed, "So, how about instead of buying you a drink," from his coat, Hisanori pulled out a gun and pointed it straight at Neuro, "I give you a bullet to the head?"

Monster. A good description. "Why, hello!" Neuro replied, not giving any attention to the gun right in his face, "Hisanori Hayaska, I believe?"

"Heh, heh, heh," Hisanori raised one of his hands and covered the lower part of his face. "It's been awhile, eh?" The hand holding the gun shook slightly, "So, why don't I pay you back for last time?"

Neuro returned the laugh. "Looking to kill me I see?" He spread his gaze to the two men behind Hisanori, "Oh? Who are they?" From then on, Yako often wondered what Neuro did, never figured it out actually, but the two men let out a strangled gasp and ran out of the bar.

Only Hisanori remained, and even he put his gun away, mumbling something about it being useless. "I see you know Katsuragi."

"Oh, yes!" Neuro piped cheerfully, "Miss Yako, is my great," his 'hug' tightened even more, making another series of cracks and pops (and a few choked cries from Yako), "_friend._"

Twitches went all over Hisanori's face. "Is that so?"

"But, Miss Yako," he moved his face directly in front of Yako's, the smile was still there, but it seemed…threatening, "How did you get involved with a black market seller?"

Weakly, Yako tried to pull Neuro's arm off and get her oxygen supplies running again. As usual, Neuro's arm (though it was usually his hand) remained firmly lodged. "Not. My. Fault," she gasped out in short breaths.

"I see, I see," Neuro turned back to Hisanori, "But if it's not her fault, it must be your's; correct?"

"Hmph," Hisanori leaned back into his chair, "It's not my fault she has run up such a debt."

Neuro's face shifted to pure innocence. "Eh? Miss Yako ran up a debt for drugs? But that's impossible! Look!" Neuro rolled up one of Yako's sleeves, "There are no needle marks on her arms," he then finally released Yako and thrust her forward, "And, look at her complexion! No dark bags or sallow skin, perfectly healthy." Well, at that moment, Yako's face was actually blue and she was gasping for breath, but she was usually healthy looking (and that's what counts).

"That proves nothing."

"Come now Hisanori," Neuro said, still perfectly happy looking, "What would Miss Yako do with drugs? Nothing. So, those debts aren't hers, are they?"

Hisanori gave a jolt. "Just what are you trying to say?"

"Just that it's common sense not to pay debts that aren't even your's."

"So you want me to take off the debts, eh?"

"That's what I'm getting at."

Yako stared. Was Neuro actually…_helping_ her?

Hisanori's hands had tightened into fists. "And just what do you think would actually make me agree."

Neuro gave a thoughtful pause, and answered, "Well, a threat with a threat works well, don't you think? Remember what happened last time?" That demonic feel Yako had felt from Neuro returned as his face twisted into a lunatic grin, "I can make it ten times worse," he hissed.

The words and aura played on Hisanori, even Yako could see that. It seemed to twist at his mind, torturing it. Finally, Hisanori sagged. "I just remembered," he whispered spitefully, "Those debts seem to belong to someone else."

The crazed smile was replaced by a smug one. "I'm so glad you remembered."

Yako was surprised at Hisanori, for even as he walked out of the bar, the smile never faded from his face. It stayed on, like a mask that refused to be removed.

--x--x--x--x--

"I can't believe it," Yako muttered, "You actually _helped_ me!"

Neuro shrugged, "Hardly, I'm just planning ahead."

She gave him a quizzical look, "Planning ahead?"

"Yes, so be proud cockroach!" Neuro told her with mock honor, "For I have found use in you!"

"Wow, really proud," she grumbled sarcastically.

"So sorry!" He picked her up by the neck, making quite a few people on the streets stop and stare, "I didn't catch that last part."

"N-nothing!"

"Thought so," thankfully, Neuro dropped her after that. Still, despite what Neuro said, Yako couldn't help but feel that she was a rabbit, who was still being chased by a predator, but was now out of a corner she had thought she would never escape. Liberation by her own predator…

"Hurry up," he called, somehow already quite a distance ahead of her. Hastily, Yako scrambled to catch up, afraid of what might happen if she didn't.

--x--x--x--x--

"The _police_," Yako said disdainfully, "You're taking me to the _police_? The very people that want to arrest me?"

"But, Miss Yako," Neuro turned and gave her a kicked-puppy face, "Don't you trust me enough to not get you arrested?"

Images of previous torture flashed through her mind. "No."

Neuro shrugged, and then grabbed her by the scruff of her shirt to drag her in. "It doesn't really matter what you think. I need to ask the police some questions."

"And _why,_" Yako said, "Do you need to question the police? They're the police! You can't honestly think that they would commit a murder!"

In response, Neuro gave a swift twist of his wrist, and sent Yako's head spinning into a 180 degree angle (with the usually short scream). "Don't be ridiculous, Yako. Anyone can be a killer, but, no. We're only here to see if the good policeman would be willing to let us see their file on the murder." Yako was set back on her feet as the glass doors leading into the police department building slid open. "Perfect!" she heard Neuro say.

Yako turned to look in the direction Neuro was, and saw only a young man with stiff, black hair completely immersed in building what looked like a giant fighting robot action figure. "I don't get it," Yako whispered, "What?"

"That," Neuro said with satisfaction, "Is the perfect person we can convince to show us the files."

After hearing that, Yako turned back to resurvey the young man. He was slightly jittery looking, and seemed rather naïve since he was building an _action figure_. Seemed pretty impressible. However, all plans of tricking him were dashed when a small man with glasses came out from nowhere. Yako narrowed her eyes; just where had she seen him before? A few moments of thought, and Yako knew; that man was the police officer that was in charge of the investigation on the night of the murder.

Usui (as she believed he was called) snapped something at the young man, who in turn jumped and dropped his action figure. "You incompetent!" he barked, "Why are you playing with your useless toys when you're suppose to be investigating the latest X case?!" Usui snatched the figurine from the young man and broke it to pieces as he smashed it against the floor. The young man let out a high pitched yelp and immediately sank to the floor, picking up the pieces with tears in his eyes. "Get back to work! We need to try and catch him while it's still fresh!" It would seem that Usui was about to yell some more, but luckily (for the young man), another worker came and diverted his attention. So, he just shouted one final, "Get back to work!" at the young man and left.

"Well, our plan has just been ruined," said Neuro, starting to walk over to the young man, "But perhaps it can be salvaged."

When they reached the young man, he didn't even look up at them. Yako doubted that he noticed them at all. "So," Yako said, trying to draw his attention, "I suppose you don't like him very much."

The young man made a scowl. "Of course not! He has no respect for the care and effort it takes to make such an intricate model!" With an angry flourish, he dumped some of the 'remains' into the box from whence it came.

Still, the young man did not look up. Yako persisted, "Do you have a name?"

"Doesn't everyone? I'm Jun Ishigaki!" he drew himself up, "Maybe you've seen me in a magazine?" he added hopefully (yet still not giving a glance towards them).

"Uhh, no." Then again, it was probably better that he didn't know who he was talking to.

Jun appeared crestfallen, but continued, "Man, I hate that guy. Acting all _big_ and _important_!" Another worker seemed to notice the out-of-place Neuro and Yako, (but mainly Neuro who was glaringly strange with his 'unique' looking attire). Jun did not notice. "What a Napoleon complex! I mean, I'm _taller_ than that shrimp who acts all high and might—EEEK!" The other man towered over him with a dark presence, sending Jun scuttling back on his elbows. "Mr. Tsukushi! I meant that he was almighty…heh, heh?" The nervous laughter stopped when the man's expression did not change. "I-I'll go n-n-now." Jun stuttered out, and keeping true to his promise, he left.

'Tsukushi' kept the same expression and turned to the two. "Well," he said blankly, "Is there something you need?"

"Well," Yako started, "We were just wondering if—mmph!" Neuro didn't just clamp his hand over her mouth this time, he shoved it in. Oh how she wished she had a knife.

Neuro took her place at speaking. "Hello, Mr. Tsukushi, I believe? We were just wondering if we could have a look at the police files," he then lowered his voice, faking a confiding tone, "It would be very beneficial to Miss Yako's case."

Tsukushi raised an eyebrow before giving a brief glance at Yako. A light of recognition flashed, "Oh, I see."

Perhaps he would've allowed them to view the files, maybe not. Whatever the answer Tsukushi would've given, neither ever found out because Usui decided to join them. "_Joy,_" though Yako.

A look of disgust was present on Usui's face when he reached the three; an expression that appeared as though there was a rancid smell bothering him. "Ah, Mr. Usui," said Tsukushi, "These people were just asking about—"

The other policeman cut in, "No."

"Eh?" Neuro gave his 'confused' face, "But you didn't even hear what we wanted yet."

Usui hardly spared a look in their direction. "What are you talking about? I know very well what you want. You wish to read the police files, correct?"

"Why yes," a bit of surprise actually showed on his face, "We would be very grateful if you would."

"No," Usui said again promptly.

At this point, Neuro had removed his hand from her mouth. Immediately, Yako said, "Why not? We're only going to look at—"

Once again, Usui cut in, "What part of no, do you not understand, you pitiful excuse for a human being?"

Yako tensed. Sure, Neuro called her 'cockroach' all the time, but somehow, _that_ seemed more playful. More of casual tone instead of this man's sneer. A sneer that made it seem as though she were not qualified to live. Neuro didn't react much, but Yako could tell that he was looking at the man with a new interest. Obviously, Usui wasn't going to be as easy to manipulate. As for Yako, she tried hard to keep a smile plastered on her face. "I'm sorry," she said through gritted teeth, "But just hear—"

"Look, I don't have time for you," interrupted Usui impatiently, "Besides, I'm sure that if you just ask from that incompetent, Sasazuka, he'd give it right to you. That novice never did follow the laws set."

Finally, the last nerve in Yako snapped, struck by the insult to one of the few people that stood by her. "Who are you calling an incompetent!" she shouted vehemently, "Mr. Sasazuka is a good person! You can't just accuse him of being a criminal!"

"And when did I say that?" Usui replied calmly, "You say he's a good person, but did you even know that he's been using any connections necessary to get the information he wants?"

Yako hesitated before answering, "What?"

Usui barely even gave Yako that time to answer before continuing, this time with more fury. "Sasazuka wasn't always such an incompetent, oh no! He actually used to be _useful._ Good memory, paid attention, didn't do anything questionable with the exception of a habit of drinking and smoking, but still, nothing too bad. And then," his hands clenched at his sides, "That piece of scum, Kaitou Sai, had to go and kill his family.

The surreal feeling from the night of her father's murder returned. _Sai killed Mr. Sasazuka's family?_ "No-no way, S-sai?"

Usui continued as if Yako wasn't even there. "Mother, father, sister. Killed! All killed. But it was the aftermath...because after that, Sasazuka became completely distracted by anything 'Monster Robber X.I.' related," by now, he was shouting bitterly, "He's forgetful now! Only thinking of Sai, and nothing else! And then, he disappeared for one year," Usui's voice lowered, "I have no idea what he did then. But, from what I've gathered, he formed connections in the underground…"

Yako stood still, letting everything sink in. "Sai killed them…"

Suddenly, Usui seemed aware of everything he had just said and kicked the poor, desk next to him. "Dang it! I said too much," he groaned with his head in his hand.

"Mr. Usui," Yako started.

"Get out!" he demanded, "To anything you're asking, my answer is no!" Surprisingly, Neuro complied and dragged a still Yako out.

--x--x--x--x--

Yako sighed after they had left the police station. "I guess that was useless," she shuddered, "But I never imagined that Mr. Sasazuka suffered that much…"

"This, 'Sai'," Neuro said, "Who is he?"

"Who is Sai?!" Yako stared disbelievingly at Neuro, "How do you not know who Sai is?!"

Neuro seemed to ignore her shock, and turned down a street before answering, "Stop you incessant chatter and tell me already."

_No patience whatsoever…_ "Well," Yako said slowly, "He's…a serial killer of sorts. Westerners call him 'Monster Robber X.I', X for the unknown, and I for the invisible. The police here have given him a translation of that title; Kaibutsu Goutou X.I., or 'Kaitou Sai'. He's become very famous for one reason; he's never been seen. No one knows what he looks like, or if it's even a man. But, that's not all," her face darkened, a clump stuck at her throat just from thinking about it, "Every one of his victims have been put in a red box, which are then either sent to any remaining family members or the public. The red box, it has become Kaitou Sai's symbol."

Whatever it was Yako expected Neuro to do, _laughing_ wasn't one of them. And an amused chuckle? Definitely not. "This X," Neuro said, "It definitely interesting."

"Interesting?!" Yako exclaimed, "The guy's a murderer!"

"True," Neuro turned towards a slightly dirty looking, small house, "But he's one that's worth my attention." He stopped at the door and gave a few rings of the doorbell.

Yako gave a further inspection of the exterior of the house. The paint was faded, in need of a recoating, with brown streaks running near the area where the walls met the lawn. A look up, and Yako saw that at least the roof tiles were new and not in need of repairs. The lawn left much to be desired with its overgrown grass (that wasn't even green), weeds sticking up to a point that it nearly covered the path leading to the door, and a bare tree that really brought out the 'weeping' in weeping willows. "Who lives here?" Mentally, she pictured an old man will a beer belly, plus a beard sitting on couch in a shoddy living room. But, she quickly dismissed that picture, after all, Neuro didn't waste time, and going to a guy like that would give them no gain.

"A hacker," Neuro replied casually.

"A _hacker_?" Yako yelped, "Why did you come to a hacker's house?"

In a voice that many would've confused for a law-abiding citizen's, Neuro said, "Why, I need to hack into the police files, and I'm too lazy to do it myself."

Before Yako could retort, there was click of the door unlocking. The door opened a crack, revealing a face that definitely wasn't an old man's. In fact, Yako could've sworn the face wasn't much older then her. Whatever the age, the face's eyes shot open from their droopy position and quickly slammed the door again. There was another click, relocking the door, and then sounds that resembled the sliding of furniture getting closer to the door. Yako stood with a blank expression, thinking, "_Is that guy trying to form a blockade or something?_"

Neuro, on the other hand, seemed amused. "How funny, he's trying to keep me out." With that, he gave the door what looked like a light kick, but that kick sent the door crashing down. On the other side, there was a brief scream and the sound of crashing furniture. By the time Yako could peek in, all she saw was a pair of legs sticking out of a pile of sofas, chairs, and cushions. Neuro walked over to the pile and pulled up a disgruntled looking young man by his head.

The young man didn't have a bear belly, truth be told, he almost appeared underweight. Once he was set back on his feet, he brushed off some of the dust on his green sweater and pushed his glasses back over his clumps of black hair. "Great," he said sarcastically, "Just the person I wanted see."

"I'm so glad then, that you are ready to do me a favor," Neuro replied unfazed.

"A favor?" the young man narrowed his eyes, "What kind of favor?"

"I need you to hack in to the police systems to let me see a file."

The young man gave Neuro a blank look. "You're kidding, right?" Yako agreed with him, it wasn't exactly legal to hack into police files. Well, she agreed with him until he said, "The police files are so easy to hack into! You could do it yourself without breaking a sweat! What are you coming for me for?!"

"Hmm, Well, I really don't feel like it, so I came to you," an annoyingly sweet expression passed onto Neuro's face, "You don't agree?"

A twitch found his way onto the young man's expression, but he slumped in defeat. "Of course not," he said through clenched teeth.

"That's wonderful!" his eyes glittered with fake cheerfully, "So you'll do it?"

"Yeah, yeah," the young man waved off the question with a hand of impatience, "Just hurry it up—ow!" He turned angrily and rubbed the spot on his head where the chair leg had made contact.

"Hurry along now!"

The young man mouthed something that resembled '-censored- you', but complied and stalked back into a nearby room.

Yako may have been misled by who lived here, but the living conditions were spot on. Clothes laid around on the floor in piles or hanging off a chair. Even a few empty soda cans stood lined up or rolled together on tabletops. _At least there wasn't any food on the floor_…_**squish**_. Strike that. Yako looked down and peeled off the sticky remains of a slice of pizza that had been left on the floor for who-knows-how-long. "When was the last time you cleaned this place?" Yako grumbled, half to herself.

The young man turned around so fast there was a snap. "When did you get here?!" he exclaimed.

"Since Neuro dragged me here."

He kept looking back and forth between Yako and Neuro. "Who's she?"

"My client, Miss Katsuragi Yako," said Neuro innocently.

There was a scoff from the young man. "Client? I don't buy it, if she were a client, you wouldn't kick down my door like that, or start demanding me to hack in her presence," he turned to Yako, "Yuuya Higuchi, you poor, poor soul."

Yako twitched, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Higuchi gave a whimper of a laugh, "Believe me, if he acts like this around you, it means he's going to use you. And the thing is; you do not want this guy to use you." Yako glanced at Neuro, who just stood there with a blameless smile. Higuchi sat down in front of a laptop, "I know you just met me," he pushed his glasses down until they were right in front of his eyes, "But trust me on that one." Without another word, Higuchi began to type away at his keyboard. Codes and strings of numbers whirred by, making Yako's head spin. A few times, Higuchi stopped to delete something, or add another sting of letters or numbers. A particular code, 0.000000000000001 caught Yako's eye because of all the zeroes. After a few minutes, Higuchi leaned back on his chair and replaced his glasses onto his forehead. "Done."

And there it was, a report that was really only meant for the eyes of the police. Neuro pushed Higuchi, still on one of those rolling chairs, away and into a wall. "You're welcome," Higuchi grumbled. As usual, Neuro ignored the disdain that others gave him and just continued to scroll down. He stopped at the images of the crime scene. A lump formed in Yako's throat, and she turned away. She didn't need to see it again. The papers scattered on the floor. Walls dyed red. Pieces of pottery crimson from the blood coating their yellow and blue pieces. And a body covered in gashes…Yako shook the images from her mind. There really was no use though, of trying to forget images that were already burned in, even if forgetting is all you want…

When Yako turned back, Neuro had gone to another page, a page filled with red boxes. He was skimming through speedily, so Yako couldn't make out many words, but at one point, he stopped and entered a particular file. "Why are you looking at the old Sai cases?" Higuchi queried when he peeked over, "That one's from 12 years ago!"

"Because I want to, of course. What other reason would there be?"

Higuchi groaned and swiveled his chair to face Yako. "I think I've seen you somewhere before."

"Probably on a newspaper," Yako said resentfully.

"Oh, so that's why you're Neuro's 'client'," Higuchi said, "But, I don't mean that. I think on campus or something?"

"Campus, you're still in school?"

"Of course!" he jutted a finger towards himself, "I'm only 19 you know, and though I'm genius enough that I don't need learn much anymore, a degree looks good on your wall and credentials."

Yako twitched in annoyance, "_Looks like another conceited person I have to deal with._" "So, you go to Sakuba?"

He nodded. "Yeah, taking game design since hacking sort of…makes learning anything else not needed. You?"

"Neurology, and psychology," Yako said, "But I'll probably stop neurology since Professor Harukawa is getting beyond my comprehension."

Higuchi gave a low whistle. "You take Professor Harukawa's classes? Now that guy," he said with admiration, "Is a genius, and it takes a lot for me to say that. Some of his lectures actually make me strain my brain a bit."

"All his lectures make me strain my brain."

"Well that's just because you're of the average intelligence."

Yako rolled her eyes. "Wow, thanks."

"No problem," Higuchi seemed completely unfazed.

**Riiing**. Yako jumped slightly, and reached into her pockets to pull out her phone. The numbers running across the front was a number that seemed familiar. She answered, "Hello?"

There was a silence at first, but then, there was a shaky voice, "K-k-katsuragi?"

Her eyes widened. The voice was Shirota's. But instead of its usual pomp manner, it seemed thin and nervous. Almost as though he hadn't been able to sleep all night. "Right here Mr. Shirota, is there something you need to tell me?" she said excitedly.

Another silence.

"Mr. Shirota?"

"You have no proof!" Shirota burst out suddenly, "I-I didn't do it!" he gave a weak, crazed laugh, "Haha! You didn't mean any of if! I-I…" There was a flat tone. Yako sighed and closed her phone.

Neuro was now turned around, facing her.

"He didn't tell me anything," Yako said.

To her surprise, Neuro chuckled. "I didn't expect him to," he answered in an amused tone, "But, it's starting to work, I see." He stood up, "Come, cockroach, everything has been done here."

As they left, Yako heard a loud, "Hell yeah!" from the house.

--x--x--x--x--

Yako shivered. Stupid heater not working. Good thing a neighbor had noticed and called the repair man, who was now crawling around in the vents. Every so often, there would be a cough or a sneeze, not surprising since Yako couldn't recall the last time anyone cleaned the ventilation. There were a few pounding sounds. Yako tilted her head; how familiar it sounded. But what? A few more thuds, and a curse from whoever the repair man was. She nodded, it was definitely that sound. It was much louder, but it almost resembled the sound of, "Rain," Yako muttered, "It almost seems like it's raining."

"Well that's ridiculous, it's perfectly dry outside."

"Wahh!" Yako spun around only to come face to face with Neuro. "Why are you still here?!"

His eyes turned into that of a kicked puppy's, and his lower lip quivered. "What? I am not welcomed here?" The corners of his mouth twitched upward slightly, "Me? The person that's helping you? Don't you think you're being just a little," Neuro's foot slammed right at Yako's head, squishing her to the floor, "_Rude_."

"Well you don't usually follow me back," Yako grumbled as Neuro twisted his shoe further into her cheek.

"No I don't. But Shirota's call showed that what I need can come to you at any minute. And if it comes, how are you supposed to contact me?"

Yako hesitated. He was right, she had no way of contacting him. "Don't you have a phone or something?" she said hopefully.

"Nope!" Neuro replied chipperly, "So, I'll just stay here for awhile."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

--x--x--x--x--x--

In the end, he had gotten his way (as usual) and Neuro slept inside her father's room. That night in Yako's room, she quivered in her bed and barely slept a wink.

--x--x--x--x--x--

A/N: Sorry for the time this had taken to be updated, but life had been throwing many projects at me. Sorry! I'll try to make the next update faster…if anyone cares.


	8. Sakuba

A/N: Just a few more chappies to go! Just bear with me a little longer.

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of these characters, not even a minor one.

--Chapter 7: Sakuba--

The next morning, Yako woke up with dark bags under her eyes. If possible, she had slept even worse than the night before, waking up periodically. Each time, she looked around the room, making sure that Neuro wasn't anywhere near her. The 37th time was the charm. **Bam!** Yako bolted up, only to find that she was on the floor with a halfway on the floor sheet surrounding her. Another look up made her eyes bug out: Her mattress was put on its side (now looming over her) and it was tipping this way! "Nonononono!" She tried to scramble away, but the mattress caught her legs before she could get away completely. There was a squeak when a new weight put itself on the mattress. Yako turned her head and narrowed her eyes; she should have known. "Neuro!"

Speak of the monster, there was Neuro sitting right on top of the mattress. "Why good morning! Sleep well?"

"Of course not," she said testily, "_You_ were here."

"Oh?" Neuro cupped his hands onto her neck and pulled back, forcing Yako's head to bend backwards. "Is there something wrong with me being here, even though it's beneficial," he increased the pull until there was a pop (and a quiet scream from Yako), "for _you_? That's quite unreasonable."

"Yowowowow! Let go!" Yako pleaded, clawing at the hands.

"No thank you," with that, he completely bent her head back onto the mattress, "Comfortable?"

"Perfectly," she choked out.

**Riing!** Immediately, Neuro released her. "Hmm, I didn't expect him to crack that fast," Neuro muttered, "I suppose I overestimated him."

Excitedly, Yako felt around the top of the desk until she grabbed her slightly vibrating cell phone. "Hello?"

"_Katsuragi Yako, correct?_" It wasn't Shirota. The voice was still a man's, and definitely still had that proud touch to it, but it was proud, not pompous.

Very familiar indeed. It took Yako a few seconds to register who it was, and when she did, she would've completely bolted up if there wasn't a mattress on top of her. "Professor Harukawa! I-I'm not going to get kicked out of college because of all the classes I missed, right?" she asked frantically.

Harukawa chuckled. "_Not quite, Yako. You're close to that, but not yet_."

"Is there any way I can still pass?" She did not want to take the same classes next year; one year of brain abuse was enough.

"_Yes, actually, I had called just to talk to you about that. I have some assignments that I'll have to have you do for credit_."

"And if I don't do them?"

"_Then I'll probably be seeing you next year, won't I?_"

Yako's head drooped. "Dang."

"_Well then_," said Harukawa (who sounded like he was enjoying this just a _teeny_ bit), "_Why don't you come by today? I have your work all in order, and I expect them to be done by the end next month_."

"And…if I end up in jail?" she asked, almost as a joke.

And he answered in a way that made Yako unsure if it was to be taken seriously, "_Don't care. You'll do your work in jail. End of next month, Miss Katsuragi. I'll see in a bit._" The flat tone really, really, meant 'end of conversation' in more ways than one.

With a groan, Yako closed her phone and said, "Can you just please get off now?"

"Aww," Neuro said with mock disappointment, "Two big letdowns, first it wasn't Shirota, and now I can't sit on this comfy mattress anymore."

"Get off!"

"Tch," but he complied, although he did get off by using her head as a step.

As Yako proceeded to drag herself from under the mattress, Neuro asked, "Who was that?"

"My professor," she brushed off some of the dust that had gotten on her, "I've got to go to the university to get something, or I fail this year." Yako opened up her closet door and rummaged through before pulling out a white shirt and jeans.

"Well, I don't really think you pathetic brain is quite ready to move on yet."

"Doesn't hurt to try," she said, ignoring him and already headed towards the bathroom. After shutting the door behind her, Yako took a deep breath. "_Oh, whoever is in charge of fate,_" she mentally begged, "_PLEASE let Shirota call soon so Neuro will just leave._" The reflection in the mirror made her wish for that even more. "I look like a panda," Yako grumbled as she examined the bags under her eyes closer, "Or maybe more like that Eshiya guy. Ugh," she splashed cold water into her face. About 3 days of no sleep equaled eyes that resembled one that had been punched. There was a loud banging sound on the bathroom door.

"Hurry up, cockroach, I grow tired of waiting," The Monster himself said.

In lightning speed, Yako practically just threw on the clothes and barely even gave her mouth a rinse before bursting out of the door. "I'm out, I'm out!" Regardless of her speed, Yako still received a painful twist of the head from Neuro (followed by him dragging her towards the door).

"Wait!" Yako cried, trying to free herself, "You're not coming too, are you?!"

"What are you talking about, of course I am. How else am I supposed to know when Shirota contacts you?"

"NononononononoNO!" she yelled, pulling the hand from her head even harder.

Neuro lifted Yako and placed her right in front of him. "Eh? Is there a problem?"

"Yes there is! Do you have any idea how much you stand out?! I don't want anymore attention from my colleagues! I just want to slip in and get out of there without anyone noticing!"

"And I stand out how?"

Wow, he really didn't know. "You seriously have no idea, do you?" Yako said flatly, "It's your clothes," she motioned, "You're wearing a _bright_ blue, full suit. No normal person would wear that casually, especially not on an 85 degree day."

"Well then," he grinned and showed his row of filed looking teeth, "I suppose you'll just have to live with that, but if you don't, I would be glad to crush that insignificant brain of your's now."

Yako shook her head weakly, "No that's okay. But…you'll attract so. Much. Attention."

Neuro merely gave her a condescending glare before tossing Yako into the wall by her door and walking towards the corridor. By the time Yako had picked herself up, Neuro was already in her father's room. With just tiny bit of panic, she ran to the door and knocked loudly. "H-hey," there was a smash then the cracking of wood. Yako froze, then snapping out of it, banged on the door until it shook, "What are you doing in there?!"

She was answered by the door slamming into her face. "Ow," Yako rubbed the spot on her nose where the door made contact.

"Any more complaints, maggot?"

After lowering her hand, Yako could see that Neuro had swapped his suit for one of her dad's button up shirts and a pair of less…bright pants. Well, at least he looked more normal. But, "Don't you feel…uncomfortable?"

"I don't see why I would," he replied.

"Because! You're wearing a _dead_ guy's clothes!"

"So?" Neuro shrugged, "I bet you've worn your dead grandfather's socks."

Yako blinked to snap out of her stupor induced by that comment. "What? I really don't—" she took a random peek into her fathers room; the bed was split in two. Yako fell forward and hit the wall with her head. "What did you do…?" she groaned.

His feet forced her head to sink into the wall, "You still have complaints."

Wondering how far she could push her luck, trying to just get back at him a little bit, "Well your triangles still look weird."

_Crack._ There was now a _lovely_ crack in the wall in the shape of Yako's head. But surprisingly, Neuro still complied and tied up his hair in low ponytail with some hair-tie Yako didn't even know existed. Once she was released (and had time to recover from the head-pain induced dizziness), Yako saw that Neuro (almost) looked like a normal person. Heck, he could've even been taken for someone on campus. Well, he still had two triangles in the front, but Yako knew her luck was already pushed to a breaking point.

--x--x--x--x--x--

Had the ticket seller said that few others had bought tickets for the half hour train ride to Sakuba's city, Yako would've opted to wait until another train came with more people on it. After all, if she stayed in a train for half an hour with Neuro fairly alone, it would result in either: a) verbal abuse b) physical pain c) general lowering of her self esteem of d) all of the above. Stupid 'd' had to be right. Yako cursed whoever made up the 'all of the above' answer. Fortunately, there were a fair amount of passengers, so Yako could take the first train she came to.

The train began to move a few minutes after they had taken their seats, and a silence settled. "_Well,_" Yako thought, "_I have zero idea of just exactly who he is…maybe I can get something out of this._" Aloud, she said, "So, Neuro, just how did you get to know Godai?"

Neuro gave her a blank stare, "Whatever do you mean?"

"I meant, just how did you get a man with a 6th grade education up to the position of vice president of a huge company?"

"Nosey, aren't you?" Neuro commented, "But, that's not exactly a bad thing. Well, if you must know…"

_Godai sat weeping on a park bench. "Oh what will I do with my life?!" he cried, "I'm a failure! Math makes me queasy, and ever since the boss died I've been getting soft! So soft that even that Yuki brat could beat me! Damn that company!" After his little speech, his tears overflowed in rivers and all that was heard were strangled gasps. Poor, poor, Godai. _

_Then, out of no where, Neuro jumped in. "Do not worry, pitiful one! I'll charitably agree to help you with your problem!"_

_"Oh thank you, thank you!" Godai said, groveling on the floor, bowing to Neuro. And so, with Neuro's genius, they managed to outsmart the company and kick Yuki and brother out to boot! Hahaha, the humiliation for the brothers. They deserved it! Oh right, and then Godai became vice president of the Mochizuki Corporations._

_"Remember now," Neuro said, "You'll do me favors when I need them."_

_"Yes, yes!" Godai shouted happily, "Anything!"_

"…and that's the story," concluded Neuro.

Yako merely stared. "You're kidding right?"

"And for what reason would I lie?"

"You can't honestly think that I'd believe Mr. Godai would talk like that, or grovel to _you_," she pointed a finger emphasis, "right?"

"Well then you obviously don't know thedog that well," Neuro said in a tone that meant 'shut-up-and-stop-questioning-my-authority-or-die'.

Yako rolled her eyes, "Alright, fine. How about…" she paused, who else was she curious about anyways? Oh right, "Higuchi?"

"Okay, it went like this…"

_Higuchi sat on a park bench weeping. "Oh what am I going to do with my life?!" he cried—_

"Stop! Stop!" Yako yelled, waving her hands in front of her, "I get the point already!"

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because there's no point in me asking if you're not just going to give me an honest answer," Yako grumbled.

"I see, so you're calling me a liar," Neuro said calmly. And then just as calmly, he grabbed Yako by the neck and knee-ed her in the stomach, resulting in a sound that resembled barfing. As Yako twitched in fetal position on the floor, Neuro said, "Don't completely disregard what I said, because there is truth in it."

--x--x--x--x--x--

Yako was relieved to find that the tip Aya gave her worked pretty well: When you wear sunglasses, people don't seem to realize who you are. Neuro on the other hand, was still getting quite a few stares, for what reason, Yako had no idea. But, it was better that people were staring at him than at her.

Of course, even the best of methods weren't full proof. "Yako!" A girl with red tinted hair ran right into her and pulled Yako into a tight hug. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?!" When she released Yako and stepped back to take a full view of her, and nodded, "You haven't lost a bit of weight, good to see you weren't under enough stress that you'd stop eating."

"Hey!" Yako looked herself over, "I'm not fat or anything, Kanae."

Her friend laughed and stuck out her tongue teasingly, "'Course not, your metabolism's higher than anyone else that I know. So, just what are you doing here?"

Yako slumped, "Professor Harukawa's giving me the work required for me to pass," she groaned, "I think his work should be considered mental abuse! It needs to be illegal."

"Oh come on, Yako," Kanae chided, "I've had to bear with it too."

"At least you're smart," she grumbled.

Kanae grinned, and then noticed Neuro standing next to her, apparently looking at an interesting tree, "Yako," she said with a slight hint of mock surprise, "I didn't know you still had time to get yourself a—"

"Lawyer," Yako cut in before her friend could finish.

"What?"

"He's my lawyer," repeated Yako.

"Seriously?" Kanae took a closer examination of Neuro, who was now standing there with an innocent face, one so innocent, that had it not defied the basic laws of the earth, sparkles would be floating around him. "Chose a young one, didn't you?"

"Yeah, and he's—"

"Do not worry, Miss Yako's friend!" Neuro cut in, practically pushing Yako right out of the conversation, "Age is just a number; experience can come from more than just that!"

"Ah, no, no, you misunderstood me," Kanae said waving her hands in front of her, "I just meant that you seemed younger than most!" Then, scooting closer to Yako, giving her a sly look, she whispered, "I don't care what you call him, you did pretty good."

"W-what?!" Yako spluttered, "Kanae!"

For the rest of the way, Kanae stayed with them until they reached Professor Harukawa's research lab area. Or, at least an area that _led_ to that area. When Yako entered the room, the professor's 3 assistants were working away, but he himself was no where to be seen. "Professor Harukawa?"

"Shh!" the female assistant motioned for her to come closer.

Taking the hint, Yako whispered, "Where's the professor?"

"He's in there," she pointed to the door leading to the basement; Harukawa's lab.

Kanae rolled her eyes, "Again?"

"Yup, he's been in there since this morning."

"What did I tell you!" Kanae said to Yako with slight triumph.

All three assistants shushed her. "What are you here for?" one of the male assistants asked.

"W-well, the professor told me to come gets some work, so I…"

"Right, right," the female assistant went to drawer and pulled out a stack of papers 3 inches thick, each one criss-crossed with tiny words, "The professor left this for you."

Yako's gaped openly,"All of it?!"

"Shh!"

"That's what the professor said."

Kanae laughed evilly, "Have fun, Yako."

--x--x--x--x--x--

"I hate the professor so much right now," a peeved Yako grumbled as she waved goodbye to Kanae.

"Even such a small amount of simple work makes you complain?" Neuro asked, with genuine surprise.

"Small?!" Yako burst out and shoved the pile into his face, showing him the tiny black font, "You call this a small amount?!"

"Yes."

"Ugh," she drooped her head, "It's pointless trying to talk to you." The campus was now fairly empty, since most of the students had already gone to class or lecture, with only a few stragglers running for their lives with half-tied shoes and bed heads. Ah yes, how Yako missed running for her life to a lecture with tossed on clothes and shoes slipping off. "_And I'll do it again,_" she firmly told herself, "_Well, maybe I won't be late next time._" Even the train station was fairly empty, save for moderate sized line in front of the ticket booth. One that wouldn't take hours, but even so, Yako would have preferred that all the people she had to wait behind suddenly remember that they had something else to do and run somewhere else.

"Oi, Yako," when she turned around, Yako saw Sasazuka, still with the same dead-pan expression he always had on. Only this time, he had that young man, Jun she believed, tagging along like a puppy trotting after its owner. Slightly strange, considering that it was a grown man.

"Err, hey, Mr. Sasazuka," Yako said half-heartedly, still staring at the puppy look Jun was giving Sasazuka.

Sasazuka noticed the look, and gave Jun a whack in the face. "So what exactly brings you here?"

The girl groaned and showed Sasazuka the pile of papers. "You?"

"There was a theft case in a house not far from here, so we came to check it out," he drew from hi cigarette.

"That's right!" Jun piped, "So don't you try anything fun—" _Thwack_. "Ow!" he covered his nose. From behind Yako, Neuro gave Jun a small glare.

"Ignore him," said Sasazuka.

"Oh, don't worry, I will," Yako replied _very_ cheerfully, almost a bit too cheerfully.

"Hey!" Once again, Jun was cut off, this time, by the ringing of Yako's cellphone.

The voice that was on was the one that Neuro had expected; Shirota. "Katsuragi!" he half-shouted anxiously. It was pretty loud, loud enough at least that Yako held the phone away from her ear and could still hear him. "I admit it! I-I admit it!" Shirota said shakily, "The reason I went to your father's apartment that night wasn't because of noise, it was because I saw someone coming out!"

The four people (for Jun was quite curious) huddled close to the phone stood rigid for a second, absorbing the news. Well, except for Neuro, who just stood there with a smug smirk on his face. The first person to move was Sasazuka. He appeared to have snapped, his face slightly red, and mouth drawn in an angry frown, for most people it would've appeared to be merely annoyed, for Sasazuka, it meant he was beyond furious. "What?!" he yelled into the phone, "Why the hell didn't you tell people that earlier?!" Shirota gave a short gasp of surprise and then hung up. Sasazuka blinked, but then his face returned to it's normal dead-pan way, "Sorry. Yako. I might've scared him off."

"No, no, it's fine," Yako said dismissively.

"Miss Yako is quite right!" Neuro chirped, playing his nice guy role to the fullest, "Now that Mr. Shirota has snapped to a point that he would confess, we can simply just pay him a visit."

Sasazuka nodded, "Hang on," and then ran to the front of the line. A few people murmured a few complaints, but the ticket holder handed him a few tickets once he showed her his badge and told her that he was supposedly 'in a hurry to get to the next crime scene, or else the criminal will get away'. When he returned, the tickets were for about 20 minutes later. "Sorry, the tickets for the next train were already sold out, this was the best I could get."

"20 minutes is fine, Mr. Sasazuka."

"Now, I have to go, because I really do have another crime scene I need to get to," he gave a wave and started to walk away. Jun trailed behind until Sasazuka asked, "What are you doing?"

"Following you to the next crime scene, sir!"

"Yeah," he handed Jun another ticket, "You're going to a different one, remember what Usui said?"

"Who cares what that guy says! I want to—wah! Come back!" But Mr. Sasazuka was already walking away.

--x--x--x--x--x--

"You knew that was going to happen," Yako said to Neuro as they waited for the train.

"Hmm," was his short reply. He seemed to be more interested in the people going on the first train heading back.

"So why couldn't you just force it out of him in the first place?"

"You really are a simpleton, aren't you cockroach? Think about it, I made him think that we had him as a prime suspect, and that we had some 'evidence' for it. That's what made him confess, his fear that he was going to be the one jailed. If I just went and kept asking him, what do you think he would've thought?"

After a pause, Yako answered, "He would've seen through the trick, and realize that he wasn't our prime suspect because we asked him too much."

"Precisely! It may take longer, but the method of using his imagination against him is more surefire," Neuro stood picked Yako up by the scruff of her shirt, "Now come, I believe the train is here."

--x--x--x--x--x--

The train seemed to move slowly, much too slowly, for Yako's needs. She was much too excited. Finally, there was a solid evidence for her case, a witness that could testify. Grudgingly, Yako told herself that she would have to thank Neuro. Neuro. The same guy who had been terrorizing her for the nearly the whole of the past week. The same guy who didn't need any more ego boosts. Pure joy.

When the train finally came to a halt, Yako burst from her seat and practically ran out, bumping into several other passengers in the process, but she ignored everything. Neuro walked along not far behind. The train station was only a few minutes run away from her apartment complex, a fact that Yako was fully grateful for then. She collided with more people on her way, even with a middle aged woman who cleaned for both apartment complexes as she ran up the stairs. "In a hurry aren't you?" the woman commented.

Surprisingly, Neuro was only a few steps behind her, despite the fact that he was walking, not running. They were there now, in front of Shirota's door. Yako knocked.

No answer.

She knocked again, louder.

Stillness.

"_This is too familiar_," Yako thought nervously, "_It can't be, not again._"

Neuro pushed her aside and turned the doorknob, it was locked. So instead, he kneeled down and did something to the lock, and before long, the door was unlocked. When the door opened, there was still silence. "Mr. Shirota!?"

No answer.

The house was very still. "_Perhaps no one is home,_" she told herself, "_Yes, that's it._" One door was closed, the door leading to Shirota's room. "_The house is empty._" Yako opened the door. A feeling of numbness came over Yako once again. It was replay of that night again.

A sea of blood, dying the walls red. Trails of the liquid were streaming down the walls, some darker already. Some dried already. The room was messy, something that Yako knew was unnatural for a someone that fastidious. They were signs of struggle. And once again, Yako saw it. A scream began to work it's way up her throat, but froze before it came out. Neuro surveyed the whole room coolly. Just how, Yako did not know. Kitchen knives were used once again, this time, his own. And just like last time, there was a body lying in the sea of red. The only difference was, this time, the body wasn't her fathers. The body belonged to someone that she wished dead several times. But, not anymore.

The body was Shirota's.

--x--x--x--x--x--

A/N: So, why did this chapter take so long? Well…I was drawing, and the drawing still isn't done! Hahaha…ha. Sorry.


	9. Interlude

A/N: If anyone cares, the next few chapters should come faster since I actually really want to write them…but this one? Nar, not really.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or this series, if I did, I would…actually, I wouldn't change a thing.

--Chapter 8: Interlude--

The clock ticked on monotonously, not helping at all to help Yako's boredom. As dozens more ticks sounded, she had to wonder: _Did this guy ever shut up?_

"—and just what were you doing at Shirota's apartment anyways? You could've easily slipped in, killed him, and called the police to throw the suspicion of yourself," the rude police officer from the other day (Usui) rambled on, "You had no reason did you? It was simply the will to kill him that—"

"Look," Yako said, finally sick enough of Usui's never-ending accusations to cut him off, "I went over to Shirota's apartment because he had told me on the phone that he did see someone leaving my father's room, but then he hung up. The only reason I even went there was so that I could convince him to act as a witness for the trial, that's it. If you ask my lawyer, he'll tell you the same thing since he was with me the whole time."

"Where exactly _is_ that lawyer you speak of?"

Yako bit her lip uncomfortably, _where _was_ Neuro? _Ever since the yesterday (when they had discovered the body), she hadn't seen him. It was actually a bit of a shock to Yako when Neuro hadn't appeared in her room to somehow find a way to both wake her up (with a painful method) and simultaneously harass her. Somehow or another, Yako was now categorizing 'Neuro's harassment' and 'normalcy' more or less the same. "_Sometimes, I think I might've become a masochist."_

Usui smirked slightly and crossed his arms, "Well," he said as though he was expecting nothing good, "Where is he?"

'Gulp' went Yako's throat. "Err, I haven't seen him today." Her heart twanged: _What if he didn't come tomorrow either? _What if she would have to stand trial without him? She had no idea what he was thinking; she would be convicted for sure!

"Do you contact number?"

"No." This was bad.

"Address?"

"No." Really bad.

"How about an email?"

"…no," she said ruefully. With each 'no' as an answer, Yako felt that gut instinct in her stomach yell, 'I told you so!' louder and louder.

The officer sitting across from Yako rolled her eyes while Usui leaned into his chair with a smug expression. His not saying anything made Yako believe that he was actually giving himself a mental pat on the back. "_One day, I will hurt that guy._"

--x--x--x--x--x--

Where was Neuro exactly? Why, he was standing in front of a normal looking house, in a normal looking neighborhood. There were normal looking trees and plants, and normal looking people walking their normal looking dogs. Yes, it was just a normal looking place. Did he live here? Ha! Heck no. He was merely visiting.

When the door opened, there was a pleasant looking woman with a baby cradled in her arms, crying. "Shh, shh, it's alright," the woman crooned gently, "There's no need to cry." Soon, two more children ran up and tugged the apparent mother's shirt.

"Mommy! Big brother just hit me again!" the shorter girl whined.

"I did not!" protested the slightly older looking boy, "I was just trying to get her attention!"

"Now, now, no fighting. Apologize to you sister," the mother added, continuing to rock the small baby.

"But mom!"

"Haha! You're in trouble now!"

"WAAAAH!!"

Soon enough, the entire house seemed to be deluged in sound. The two siblings bickered, the mother tried to speak over the noise, and the baby topped it all off with a shaking cry. As for Neuro, he just there with his goody-two-shoes smile plastered on, observing the scene with apparent amusement.

Finally, the woman snapped. "SHUT UP!" she shouted, her face twisted into something resembling a rabid dog. All talking stopped mid-sentence; even the baby froze with his mouth open in an 'o' shape.

"Yes, ma'am," the siblings muttered before disappearing into their house.

The mother growled quietly, the wild look still on her face. Suddenly, the baby began to cry again. This seemed to turn the mother back into the quiet woman she was before, and she began to rock the baby once again. "I am so sorry," she said sheepishly, "Kids can just be so hard to handle. Shh, shh, don't cry."

"That's quite alright," Neuro replied brightly, "It is probably rude of me to intrude with such little notice."

"No, no, it's fine, it's fine," the women waved a hand of dismissal, "After all, this is rather important if it can help someone be proven innocent. So, what is it that you need to ask me?"

--x--x--x--x--x--

"So there is absolutely no one currently that can give evidence to support your reason for going over that day?"

The 'superior' expression on Usui's face was enough to make mental Yako chuck a brick between his legs. "No," she grinded out.

A smirk, "I knew it."

"No," Yako said, a little more calmly, "I meant 'no' as in your statement was wrong. Mr. Sasazuka was there and he heard the phone call. Just go ask him, and I'm sure he'd be more than happy to tell you what he heard."

_That_, Yako noted happily, _took some of the wind from his overblown sail_. But, Usui regained composure within seconds, "Fair enough, I will ask him later. Now, about what Shirota said—" All three occupants in the room turned around when the door opened, letting in the outside world and all it's noise. Ah, it's wonderful noise. Much better than having to hear that Usui guy give you annoying digs.

"Mr. Usui," Tsukushi, the…big (as in muscular and tall, not fat or anything) police officer from the other day, seemed to be pulling something/someone who was struggling closer to the doorframe, "We caught him."

"Let me go!"

Yako's twitched, that voice couldn't be who she thought it was…right?

"Aha!" Usui bolted up, "We finally caught you," Tsukushi managed to drag whoever it was into view, "Hacker that messed up the police website."

Oh, it was. "It was just a joke!" Higuchi protested, trying to wrench himself away from Tsukushi's hold on his shirt collar.

For the first time, Yako saw Usui turn red. "Joke?! You call it a joke that you put me in a panda suit on my webpage?!"

"I thought it was fitting!" Higuchi retorted, and secretly, Yako thanked him for putting Usui in a panda suit.

"And then the investigation department being turned into a fudoshi shop?!"

"It was April Fool's Day! Give me a break!"

Usui would hear no more, "Take him away Tsukushi!"

"No! Wait!" he caught sight of Yako, "Katsuragi! Help me! Help me!" Higuchi's screams continued to reverberate down the halls even after he had been dragged around the corner.

Jun, who was walking by, stopped and pointed at the direction Higuchi had gone. "Is that the guy that made me the fudoshi sommelier?!" Without waiting for an answer, he sped off after them, "VENGEANCE!!"

Yako put her face into her hands in dismay, what scene he had caused. "So," Usui said to her with an air of disgust, "You actually know another criminal."

"Just. Barely," Yako grumbled. Higuchi, Higuchi, why did you have to show up?

"I'm not surprised," Usui said in a condescending tone, "Trash will always attract more trash, no? They can't help but sympathize with others who commit crimes."

Yako could've swore at him and gave him a nicely aimed kick, but he had a gun, not to mention handcuffs and the right to jail her for assault. Instead, Yako bit her lip to prevent herself from saying things she would've later regretted, and settled for imagining Usui in her mind, begging for mercy. And then Neuro popped up, for once torturing someone that wasn't her. Yes, Usui could scream for rescue, but it was her imagination, and there was not escape from—

"Are you even listening anymore?" he said, cutting her off from her nice vision.

"_Silence is the best right now,_" Yako thought, "_Don't say anything._"

Usui scoffed, then gave her a look of pure arrogance, "No point in trying to talk to someone so obviously a criminal, there's just no use," he turned, "You're dismissed, I'll visit you a few in jail. Maybe."

The female police officer soon left the room as well. Once Yako was sure they had turned the corner, she swore several times under her breath and stuck up her finger for good measure. That definitely could've gone better. Especially if Higuchi hadn't went and told them that he was acquainted with her.

--x--x--x--x--x--

"What a large house," Neuro commented to himself as he stood at the doorstep of a 3 story, 42 room, mansion, "Much too showy." It actually took a lot for a man who wore clothes as bright he did to say that. To a normal person, the first reaction may be that it was a huge decoration in the shape of a house, instead of a house adorned with decorations. There were more marble pillars and ebony windows with stain-glass tops covering the walls of the mansion than there were rooms. The owners had obviously tried to make it look classy; instead, it resembled more a jumbled mess.

A butler opened the door. "Hello," Neuro said with his best nice-guy face to the aged man, "I am here to see the owners of this grand home about that party they had awhile ago."

"Are you expected?" the butler asked.

"I believe so."

"Please enter, they are in the parlor."

--x--x--x--x--x--

"Err, I'm sorry, Katsuragi," Higuchi said nervously as he glanced over at the girl glowering at the ground, "I didn't think it would make things worse for you…"

Yako tossed him a glare that had made his hair stand straight up, it was frightening enough to quall even yakuza bosses. "_Neuro hasn't been a good influence._" When Higuchi had finally been released from the room he was being questioned in, Yako had already been waiting right outside. The moment he spotted her, he tried to wave, but she immediately shot him a look that said, "I'll hurt you." Ever since then, she had been following closely behind him, stonily staring at his back as if to imprint a death sentence on it. Using the little bit of nerve he still had, Higuchi asked, "Why don't I make it up to you? I-I'll treat to you whatever you want to eat…"

For the first time, the death-glares eased a bit, "Anything?" Yako asked.

Relieved to have finally been unburdened of the hateful aura, Higuchi nodded fervently.

--x--x--x--x--x--

"Mr. Usui," Torodoki, the female officer said, "That Katsuragi girl, did she really kill her father?"

"We'll see," Usui replied, engrossed in the files laid before him.

"Do you think she did it?"

Usui paused for a moment before answering, "No matter how much the evidence is against her, and how likely she seems to have done it, I think I will still be rather surprised if she is convicted."

--x--x--x--x--x--

Needless to say, Higuchi rued his words about treating Yako to a meal nearly the instant they arrived at the restaurant. It was quiet expensive, but he didn't mind much at first, after all, hacking did get you quite a bit of money, especially if you were good at it. But then, she ordered everything on the menu…with triple helpings of everything. It became a spectacle for everyone else at the restaurant as they watched nearly all the waiters tripping over each other, trying to deliver plates after plates of food to one table. The strange thing was, (to the other guests watching anyways) as fast as the food arrived, Yako finished it, often even faster. Higuchi himself was doing a quaint little spasm dance, with half chewed food choking him in his throat. Never did he think she could eat that much. Even the chefs, all fourteen of them, had trouble keeping up with Yako's appetite.

Only one thought crossed through Higuchi the entire time he watched, "_No mercy at all._"

Finally, after what seemed like hours, and it was probably on one at most, Yako patted her mouth clean and set down her fork and knife. He sighed; it was at long last over. Many people were now crowded around good viewpoints, some not even here to eat. Other guests had eaten very slowly so that they could've stayed longer to watch Yako pile her weight in food down her stomach. Their food was cold now.

"Well," Higuchi said nervously, "I guess it's time to ask for the bill." He was not anticipating seeing the amount he would need to pay.

A waiter walk towards them, and just as Higuchi was about to ask for the check, the waiter said in a slightly frightened tone, "Th-the d-d-dessert m-menu, m-miss."

"Oh, good!" Yako pumped her hands in the air, "I love dessert."

Higuchi's heart sank. "Impossible," he muttered, his entire mind now in stupor, "You still have room?"

"Oh, I have more than enough," Yako said ominously, and then, right on cue, her stomach growled for more food, "Much more than enough."

There was silence, except for the breathing sounds of the hyperventilating waiter. Then, someone broke the silence. It was guest, who was in the act of putting a piece of steak into her mouth, but was now frozen and had dropped it. "Yokai."

Another guest whispered quietly to his wife, "I bet she might even eat humans if we don't feed her."

The spectators (now around 100) all held their breath, waiting to hear what Yako would order. It was almost like a show-down between two cowboys in those Wild West shows, except it was a glaring contest, with the male practically cowering before the girl.

Yako finally uttered the words, "Every dessert on the menu," the crowds gasped, "And double it." Higuchi thought he would pass out.

--x--x--x--x--x--

Andrew Sixson sighed as he reclined deeper into his sofa. What a trial it had been today. A guy who killed because he thought people weren't 'one with the furniture' enough. Wacko's like that guy made him seriously consider finding a more…normal job. Funny though, most people might think that being a judge was considered 'normal'. "_Time to take another look at tomorrow's case,_" he thought to himself.

He opened the folder, and a picture of an average looking girl with short, blonde hair beamed at him. Andrew shook his head: Could _this_ girl really have killed? Well, considering all the crazy people in the world, the smiling visage might all be a cover-up for all he knew. Though, the brutality of the murder seemed a bit over the top…

"_No!_"he though firmly, "_I must judge carefully, no matter how innocent the girl may look._" Andrew tossed away the folder and buried his face in his hands. It really was difficult at times to be a judge; a person's life was practically dangling on a string in front of you daily. And then, you had a choice: to cut the string and let the person's life plummet, or pull them back up. What if it was the wrong choice though? What if the person was innocent; and he had just condemned them to a life of despair? Or what if they were guilty, and yet he had set them free…

It wasn't going to be an effortless decision, but he would just have to make the best one he could. After all, Andrew did not want a repeat of what had happened a few years ago…

--x--x--x--x--x--

Neuro left the mansion with a satisfied smirk on his face. It had been rather problematic, trying to get the couple to testify for a trial. Upper-class arrogance was always causing trouble, though once he had drilled it through their thick skulls (that had more mass than their brain) that testifying might get them into the newspapers headlines as part of the reason an innocent girl was miraculously proven not guilty, the couple caved in quite quickly. _Those_ types of minds weren't hard to manipulate. He hadn't been able to 'play' a bit with Yako today, something he found just a little disappointing. Neuro shrugged, oh well, he would give her a double dose tomorrow, the cockroach at least owed him that much…

--x--x--x--x--x--

When Yako and Higuchi at long last left the restaurant, Higuchi was down to 200 yen for funding. In other words, nearly dead broke. The spectators gave them a hearty goodbye as well as applause.

The one slightly good thing that came out of his near-bankruptness? Yako didn't seem mad at him anymore. Hooray. "_Well_," he thought, trying to make the silver lining as thick as possible, "_At least she seems happy._"

Happy. Indeed Yako was that, plus at ease. A truly full stomach always did give her a warm feeling. And most of all, Yako wasn't nervous about the trial anymore. Somehow, she felt almost certain it would all end up right. A taxi stopped for her to get in. Higuchi had decided to walk home.

"See ya, Katsuragi," he waved slightly, with a depressed look on his face.

"Bye, Mr. Higuchi, and thanks for the meal! I'll pay you back someday!"

Just a trace of a smile crept onto his face, "Sure, sure."

The taxi started moving again, and Yako leaned back.

Yes, it would be alright.

--x--x--x--x--x--

A/N: And will it be okay? Just who killed who? It'll be over soon, I swear.


	10. Trial's Start

A/N: The criminal is…! Please don't hate me for this.

Disclaimer: I still do not own any of the characters portrayed here, call it a 'loan'.

--Chapter 9: Trial's Start--

He still hadn't come. It was nearly time for the trail, and Neuro was still no where to be found. Yako herself was pacing back and forth in the little room she was waiting in. The curtains were pulled shut across the windows to block out the prying eyes outside, all trying to take a peek at her. Occasionally, the curtains would turn a brighter for an instant; the work of the flash of a camera. Undoubtedly, it was the work of a news crew. Earlier, Yako had to push her way through the crowds, some jeering and yelling slanders at her, others trying to catch a glimpse of what a supposed 'killer' looked like. She could take those people, but the no good news crews she could not. One had even grabbed her and asked, "Miss, miss! Can you tell us how it feels to know you're going to jail?" That was probably the stupidest question of the day, the others asked about nervousness, maybe this person was callow or something. "_I'm not going to get arrested!_" she told herself firmly.

Half an hour. That's all Neuro had to get here. To vent her frustration, Yako kicked the poor wall, though her poor toe took the brunt of the pain. "_He's supposed to be here to go over the case with me! Tell me what to do in certain situations! Or at least BE HERE at all, at least then I'm somewhat more confident!"_ Unfortunately, it seemed Neuro + helping her self confidence haha, not going to happen. More pacing. That helped a little. Just a little.

_Tick tock._ The clock kept moving forward, time relentlessly continued to flow. Couldn't it take pity on her just this once and slow down? Ten minutes was not enough time for him to get here—"Hello there, cockroach."

Yako didn't need to turn, since Neuro just punch-n'-arced her back, bending her spine enough that she could see him, relaxed as can be. "I couldn't even hear you come in here," she said in a strained voice.

Neuro responded by taking her by the throat and swinging her into the wall. "You just don't listen very well."

_This is double torture! _ A few more rounds of Yako-bat into the wall, and Neuro set her back on her feet. "What took you so long anyways," she said, rubbing her neck, "The trial's in ten minutes!"

"Oh, a few last minute…things, I needed to take care of," he answered evasively.

Scenes of torture flashed across Yako's head, some of them including her. "O-okay." The clock read 5 minutes before the trial. "By the way," she took a few steps back, bracing herself for the pain she knew was going to come, "Why are you wearing those clothes again?"

Neuro looked down at his glaringly bright, blue suit. "What?"

"I don't know, couldn't you have chosen something more…professional looking?"

"But that lawyer in the video game wears this color, and I don't hear anyone complain about that."

"That's a video game!" Yako argued, "Not real life!"

"Well it had to have basis in real life, doesn't it?"

"Oh sure, 'basis in real life,' why don't you just go and yell 'Objection!' really loudly out there today?" she said sarcastically.

"Okay."

"WHAT?!"

The door opened a crack. "Err, excuse me," the young man at the door said, "But the trial is going to start soon, and you need to be in there right about now."

Yako nodded and followed the young man as he walked down the hall. Strangely, most of her nervousness was gone, replaced by fear; likely due to Neuro's promise that she begged to any god(s) he wouldn't actually go through with. Too bad considering that it _was_ Neuro, he would most definitely do it just to harass her. Logic stinks.

"Oh yes," Neuro said, breaking Yako from her thoughts, "One quick question. Did you notice any police cars that could've seen you that day?"

"Police cars?" Yako repeated, baffled.

"Yes, police cars," he turned to her with the overly innocent expression she knew by now meant a sadistic act in the making, "If you'd like, I could clear your head for you. I've heard a few good blows to your head works well."

"Or kill my brain cells," muttered Yako.

"You had none to begin with."

The young man gave them a confused glance. After all, what kind of lawyer demeaned their client like that?

Police cars…police cars…were there any? "I…heard sirens," she said slowly, "As I was getting out of the taxi."

A smug grin spread across Neuro's face. "Perfect."

--x--x--x--x--x--

"_What a crowd,_" Andrew Sixon thought as he observed the various people filing in the benches. There were no children, but that was to be expected; who would bring their children to a murder trial? There were, however, several aging seniors slowly shuffling in. One female reporter was arguing about something with the cameraman. Preoccupied, the man didn't notice how narrow the gap between the benches were and dropped half his camera equipment. His mouth shaped words that suspiciously resembled cursing. A woman with long, violet hair walking by stopped to assist the two reporters in picking up the equipment. A buzz of talking covered the room, some excited, and others eager to take a glance at the accused. Half of the jury were especially keen on that idea, and stretched out their necks to see over the small crowd of heads surrounding the defendant's table.

The girl's name was 'Yako', if he remembered correctly. She looked small, surrounded by all those people, and the fact that she was hunched up in her chair didn't help. Her demeanor was still rather composed, seemingly unbothered by the fact that this was _her_ trial. Andrew had to admire that.

Her lawyer, however, looked more than just composed. In fact, he almost seemed _happy._ There was even smile on his face, though it appeared to be rather hungry or all things. And the _clothes_ he wore, it was flamboyant, and the buttons weren't even circles (they were triangles)! However, it wasn't just the clothes that surprised Andrew, it was the face. Some thing about just wasn't right. From that smile and calm to the strange glow that seemed to be in the back of his eyes, _something_ about that 'lawyer' made him uncomfortable.

More people poured into the room. Some more reporters, and a few policemen; one of whom he recognized as his buddy who went to England in the old days for overseas training, Usui. Andrew smiled and waved. Usui scowled and mouthed, "Be impartial, you're a judge." Sh-ha-ha-ha! Yes, same old Usui. And there was Tsukushi, still silent, still playing the reliable helper very, very well.

Satozaki Toshio, the prosecution lawyer, soon stalked in, face still drawn in an ever-present scowl. Andrew often wondered what happened to him; he always had the air of someone who saw something that deeply displeased him. Well, Usui technically always saw that, but even he didn't have _that_ kind of expression on 24/7.

As the last of the crowds trickled into the court room, the doors were shut. The low thud it made the girl jump slightly. It looked like she was finally getting even more nervous. A low buzz of chatter still covered the room.

Andrew struck his gavel. The noise diminished in seconds. Reporters adjusted the angle of their recording devices to better capture the sound.

And so, it was trial's start.

--x--x--x--x--x--

The opening statement for the defendant was short. Andrew almost got the impression he had no idea _how_ to even give one. Honestly, all he said was, "Miss Yako is most definitely not guilty. I can prove it." A few people even snickered. 'Miss Yako' herself paled and gave an annoyed whimper.

Satozaki was as aggressive as usual, proclaiming every bit of evidence that was against the girl and put it in a way that left little room for doubt of argument. He was intimidating, but persuasive as well. It was obvious who was convincing the jury more based on the groups' faces. Satozaki looked satisfied. 'Nougami' (really weird name, meant brain-eater if he remembered correctly, but hey, it was written on the paper) still looked satisfied and hungry. The girl looked disgruntled.

Near the end, as Satozaki drew towards his conclusion that clearly there could be no doubt the girl was guilty, Nougami suddenly stood and shouted, "Objection!"

"_What?_" Andrew wondered.

"What?" said Satozaki, confused.

"Oh, it's nothing," Nougami said perkily, "But Miss Yako just _insisted_ that I say that for some reason."

A bitter smile was on the face of nearly everyone in the court room, Andrew and Satozaki included. Nougami, meanwhile, stood there with blank expression, and Andrew thought that he seemed so bright and happy that there seemed to be _sparkles_ hanging around his face. The girl pulled on the scarf of Nougami so that his face was inches from hers. She hissed something at him, and he replied cheerfully. Although for some reason the girl's expression turned rather fearful and she shrank down, as though trying to just disappear in her seat.

"_Okay…_" From the expressions on every person's face in the room, that was what they each thought. And who can blame them?

--x--x--x--x--x--

"There's no use denying it, I know that you were under severe pressure," Satozaki said as he questioned Yako, "And then that pressure pushed you beyond your breaking point. You were driven, maybe even a little crazy, to kill him, right? No girl your age would a debt that large; you would want to get out of college, and then leave fresh, ready to go out in the world on your own terms. It must've been a tough choice, but eventually, it got to you and you did the deed."

"I don't even have a debt anymore, thank you," Yako replied.

Satozaki looked taken aback, but regained composure quickly. "Do you have proof of that?"

Yako hesitated. Hisanori wasn't exactly here, so was there proof?

"If you don't mind me interrupting," Neuro suddenly said, "Will a signed note do?"

Satozaki looked just a bit disgruntled as he took (as in nearly ripped) the piece of paper from Neuro. His expression didn't change as he read it. "And why couldn't he come in person?" he asked gruffly.

"Oh, I tried to convince him," Neuro replied, completely unperturbed, "Yes, I tried very hard to," Yako almost felt sorry for Hisanori, "But in the end, he was too busy."

"Smile?" Satozaki said skeptically, "They named the company, _Smile_?"

"Smile _Ltd._," he corrected.

"Right," Satozaki handed the note to the judge, "Can this be counted, your honor?"

The judge read over the note a few times, "It'll need to be verified later, but other then that, I think it can be." Had Yako not wanted to draw attention, she would've jumped up in her chair and cheered.

As he turned, Yako caught a scowl on Satozaki's face. "I call Aya Aizawa to the stand."

Yako went back to her seat at the table with a small bit of relief. Even though Neuro did do something…stupid (to say the least) at the beginning, things were starting to look up.

Aya rose from her seat and sat back down in the box.

"Tell me, why did you go up to check on the Katsuragi family?"

"I heard noises, of course," Aya replied calmly.

"And around what time was that?"

"Around 1:30, in the morning, I believe, although, don't quote me on that. I wasn't actually looking at a clock."

"And how was Katsuragi Yako when you first saw her?"

"Sleepy," a few people in the crowd giggled, Aya herself smiled just slightly, "I think she heard the noises though."

"Right, right," Satozaki said, nodding, "About how much time do you think passed between your arrival in their household and when you first heard the noises."

Aya thought for a few moments. "Perhaps two minutes, more or less."

"Two minutes," Satozaki repeated, facing the jury, "Two minutes is enough to go run and kill someone, no? And just how hard is it to act sleepy?" He said a few more statements, and then, it was Neuro's turn.

"_Please don't mess up_," Yako begged silently.

"Since Miss Aya has already given her testimony, I don't think there's any further need to question her," Neuro turned to Yako, "Miss Yako, please come back to the stand." Why did that sentence sound so strange? "Just repeat what you told me," he said, referring to the first night he came (from out of nowhere, thank you).

And Yako did repeat everything, although, she did cut out the part where she and her father were discussing her hate for Shirota. After all, _that_ couldn't have been particularly…helpful.

Neuro nodded approvingly and called up a man bearing the last name 'Maguri'. As Maguri walked up, rather proudly in Yako's opinion, Neuro said, "Miss Yako's times are quite accurate, please do remember them."

He then turned to Maguri and asked, "You were the one who hosted the party the night that Katsuragi Yako's father died, were you not?"

"Oh yes," he said excitedly, "It was grand thing, I called up the police to come and every—"

"You hired Shirota Masahige to cook, correct?" Neuro said, cutting in. Obviously, he didn't want to hear more, and Yako was doubtful that the rest of the people here wanted to either.

"Err, yes," Maguri answered, slightly taken aback, "A wonderful cook. Shame he…you know, died."

"Is it true that he always wore gloves when he cooks?"

"I think one of his assistants mentioned that to me, yes."

"Good, now then," from seemingly out of air, Neuro conjured up a knife; one from Yako's kitchen, "Do you recognize this knife at all?"

Maguri's face contorted in concentration, "Isn't that the knife Shirota was using?"

Neuro seemed very happy, "Indeed it is!" he put the knife away, "Now then, as Miss Yako had told you about that day, Mr. Katsuragi had loaned a dozen of these to Mr. Shirota, who said that his were broken. However, only 4 were returned, including the one I had shown Mr. Maguri. What happened to the other four? I believe, stolen. Stolen and then used to stab Mr. Katsuragi. Of course, since Mr. Shirota always used gloves while cooking—and I'm sure that he would've urged his assistants as well—the only fingerprints that would've appeared on the knives would've been Miss Yako's and her father's. Conditions perfect for framing someone." A low buzz of murmurs rose in the courtroom. The judge struck his gavel for silence.

"Do you still remember any of the policemen you hired? Are they in this audience?"

"Err," after a moment's pause, Maguri raise his hand and pointed, "Him, him, and there was a woman, but she's not here right now."

"Mr. Sasazuka and Mr. Ishigaki? Thank you."

Maguri stepped off the stands, looking slightly confused. "Mr. Usui, could you please come up?"

Usui complied, although he seemed rather disdainful at the fact that he was being questioned. The look on his face clearly said, 'hurry up and be done with it.'

"Just a few questions, Mr. Usui," Neuro said, "First off, in the morning, were any policeman dispatched to just look around the area?"

"Yes," Usui replied curtly, "Most of the investigation department was."

"Mr. Sasazuka's group included?" Usui nodded 'yes' as a response. Neuro appeared pleased, "Next question, Mr. Sasazuka was the one to question Mr. Shirota that night, correct?" a nod, "Alone?" another nod from Usui, "Could you describe a bit how Mr. Shirota looked when he came out?"

"Pale," Usui said immediately, "He seemed nervous about something."

Neuro's grin curled even more. "Thank you Mr. Usui. And now, Mr. Sasazuka, can you come up?"

Yako's expression was slightly clouded with confusion. Just why was Neuro asking all those questions about Mr. Sasazuka? It made no sense…right? Sasazuka himself threw Yako a confused look as he walked to the stands, which she returned. Yako forced herself to stop thinking about that, she would just have to trust that Neuro knew what he was doing.

"Just a quick question," Neuro said immediately after Sasazuka sat down, "How long have you known the late Mr. Katsuragi?"

"I'm not sure, I…can't remember," Sasazuka replied, hesitating a bit.

"_Forgot?"_ Yako wondered, "_Well, dad did say that they had known each other for over 16 years, maybe it's not that unusual he forgot._"

"I see, well then, do you remember this? 12 years ago, your family were killed by Kaitou X, am I right?"

The crowd gasped, and some of the jury started to whisper heatedly to each other. One whisper echoed Yako's thoughts: Just where was he going with all of this? Sasazuka seemed to tense, his eyes suddenly slid from focus. "Yes," he said with a distant sort of look.

Neuro's next questions came from nowhere. "Alright, and you were one of the guards at that party, correct?" Slowly, Sasazuka nodded. "Do you have a car?"

Sasazuka blinked, surprised out of his distantness from before. "What?"

"Do you have a car?" Neuro repeated as if it were completely normal. Yako stared. Again, the crowd echoed how she felt when someone yelled, "What the heck?"

"I…use the police cars?" he said, still unsure of what Neuro was doing.

"So you do not have a personal car?"

"No…"

"It does take 10 minutes to drive to your house from Miss Yako's, right?"

"Yeah, but if you're getting to asking for where I live, you can just ask Yako or take another taxi."

"How about a house phone?" Neuro continued, ignoring Sasazuka with yet another random question.

"No, I almost never home anyways. So I just use my cellphone."

The annoyingly arrogant grin on Neuro's face was creeping upwards to new levels of self-righteousness. "Oh? So where were you when Miss Yako called you?"

"Sleeping at my house, her call woke me up."

Neuro's smugness meter reached an all time high when he heard this, in fact, Yako could've sworn she heard him laugh. He turned to the jury. "Miss Yako called Mr. Sasazuka at around 1:54 in the morning, I'm sure Miss Aya can ascertain that if you really want me to go back and ask her. Mr. Shirota arrived sometime after that, however, within about a minute after Mr. Shirota's arrival, the police came. Miss Yako said that she saw Mr. Sasazuka running down the street, headed towards her house around the same time. Nothing wrong yet. But now, recall that Miss Yako also said she heard the clock chime 2 o'clock as the police and Mr. Sasazuka came. Also recall, Miss Yako saw Mr. Sasazuka _running_ down the street." Neuro paused, waiting for the words' meaning to sink in. Yako felt the strange numbness she had experienced both times she had seen those red rooms. Numbness brought on by the phantom hand that reached into her and froze her insides. Mr. Sasazuka's expression remained blank, he wasn't saying anything. "_It can't be…_"

"Interesting, isn't it?" Neuro said, facing Sasazuka again, a gleam in his eyes suggested that of a predator that had caught its prey, "Your house is a 10 minute's drive from Miss Yako's home. However, you don't even have a car for personal use, so it should take even longer; even if you tried to take a taxi. So just how did you—that is if you really were at home that night—reach Miss Yako's apartment in 6 minutes?"

--x--x--x--x--x--

A/N: Please don't hate me. –ducks under desk- I had it planned like this for too long, even before the anime reached episode 10!


	11. The Other Half of the Story

A/N: Well, most people are rather…unhappy with 'Sasazuka' being the murderer. But unfortunately, the whole story has planned around _that_, so, it won't be changed now! I like Sasazuka, he's awesome, seriously, I do. Although you'd never be able to tell because what I did with him in this story…

Disclaimer: None of the characters portrayed here are mine, blah blah blah, etc. etc.

---Chapter 10: The Other Half of the Story---

There was complete silence in the courtroom. Not one person spoke, each one frozen in shock. Yako wanted to scream out, to try and make say that he was joking. However, nothing would come out, instead, she ended up sitting there, slowly opening and closing her mouth. Sasazuka himself just sat there, not making any attempts to speak.

Seeing that no one was talking, Neuro started to speak, "It would seem that all of you are a bit confused. Alright then, let's start at the beginning, shall we?" He turned, a packet of papers in hand.

"If I were to tell this in complete order, the 'start' would be about 2 months back; the day Mr. Sasazuka investigated the Supreme S. I'm sure you all know that name; it's a famous five star restaurant. However, you also may have heard rumors of how there's something wrong with the food there. When he had searched everything, Mr. Sasazuka said that he found nothing and told the public there were drugs. That was not true," Neuro flipped a page in the packet, showing the picture of Shirota with a drug dealer as well as a list of drugs bought signed off to Shirota, "Here are records, clearly showing that Shirota did indeed buy drugs, and a lot of it." The silence continued to hold the crowd, "Now perhaps Mr. Sasazuka really couldn't find anything, but, certain events have led me to highly doubt that."

"Now jumping back to the day of the murder, Mr. Usui said earlier that many people in the investigation department—Mr. Sasazuka's department—were sent out on patrols. It is quite possible that he saw Miss Yako as he was going through on his rounds. By knowing that Miss Yako was home, he could make a plan to pin the blame on her, and unfortunately for Miss Yako, luck was on Mr. Sasazuka's side."

"That night, Mr. Sasazuka had to go 'guard' a mansion that was holding a dinner party. By chance, Mr. Shirota was there as well. Most likely, he saw Mr. Shirota as he was taking a look around the mansion and saw that he always wore gloves while cooking. That habit extended to his assistants as well. Mr. Maguri mentioned to me that Mr. Sasazuka spent quite a bit of time in the kitchens, and when he walked in to check what was he was doing; Mr. Maguri saw that he was talking to Mr. Shirota. Though I can not be too certain, I believe Mr. Sasazuka probably managed to find out where the knives came from; the Katsuragis. After that, sneaking in to steal the knives wouldn't have been too hard, although of course, he had to take care that he didn't get his own fingerprints on it."

"The party ended at 10:30, and all three policemen that Mr. Maguri hired were dismissed. Mr. Sasazuka then hurried to the Katsuragis' apartment. I should note that at this point, it was raining rather hard. Obviously, going in through the front door wasn't the answer. The window in Mr. Katsuragi's office was a choice. However, there was one more that no one seemed to think possible: the vents. Now, it is true that it would've been heard by other people, had the circumstances been normal, but it would seem that even the weather was on his side."

"Earlier this week, Miss Yako mentioned to me how a repairman that was in the vents sounded almost like rain. So imagine this, someone who knew how to quietly enter a place, (perhaps because he or she had the experience of a thief) not just some repairman, would the noise he or she created not be quieter? Also, the sounds that he or she might make would more or less blend in with the rain."

"_Impossible,_" Yako opened her mouth, trying to force that word out, but the mouth simply closed again.

Neuro, who never noticed her, continued with only a brief pause, "Since it was rather cold that night, it was only natural that Miss Yako tried to get as warm as possible. In fact, she sat _right under a vent opening._ Miss Yako had prepared two cups of tea, one that she drank, and another empty one that she had set away, made for her father. At just about anytime from the vents, poison could've been dropped into the cup and if Miss Yako didn't pay attention, it would've never been noticed until it was too late."

"Then, Miss Yako, playing exactly as Mr. Sasazuka wanted, brought the tea to her father. Before going to sleep, she locked the door behind her, perhaps out of habit. In the vent in Mr. Katsuragi's office, Mr. Sasazuka simply waited until Mr. Katsuragi drank the tea. For whatever reason, it seems that it wasn't until much later that night he drank it. The poison started to work, causing Mr. Katsuragi to thrash about, breaking some vases and messing up the room all the while. Immediately, Mr. Sasazuka dropped from the vent and began to stab Mr. Katsuragi."

"_No._"

"However, it was then that things began to go awry. Miss Yako and Miss Aya both heard the crashes and came knocking at the door earlier than he expected. By then, the rain had stopped, giving no more cover to the sounds of moving in the vents. So, Mr. Sasazuka improvised. Taking a meter stick, he cut it to fit in between a closed window's edge and the wall framing it. Then, he opened the window and got out that way with the cut meter stick leaning against the open window. When he slid the window closed, the stick fell and filled in the gap between the wall's edge and the window's edge. Now, the window would be stuck and seem 'locked'. The meter stick itself is of a similar color to the window pane and would have blended in. Besides, with the mass of blood and corpse lying in the middle of a room, a cut off meter stick wouldn't exactly be particularly noticeable.

"Mr. Sasazuka then left by climbing down the ladder that leads into the alley. But now, yet another thing he didn't plan for happened: Someone saw him. Well, maybe not exactly saw 'him', but same difference. That someone was Mr. Shirota, who had gotten home rather late (he was held up at the party) and had to take care of a few last minute things in his kitchen. Obviously alarmed, Mr. Shirota rushed over to the Katsuragi residence, and by a stroke of luck for Mr. Sasazuka, did not yet tell anyone that he had seen someone leave that room. Mr. Sasazuka himself was waiting not too far away; as he had to make sure he was one of the first people back into the room thanks to his little improvising. Most likely, Mr. Sasazuka was hiding in an alley and saw Mr. Shirota head over to the Katsuragi residence. But, he still waited, and sure enough, Miss Yako called him. All he had to do was pretend he was still at home since he only has a cell phone, no home phone, he could say he was anywhere and there would be nothing to prove it otherwise. Except in this case, Mr. Sasazuka was bit too excited and ran over earlier than he should have."

"_Why isn't he saying anything?_"

"The rest was simple: Mr. Sasazuka entered the room and hid the meter stick while everyone else was too absorbed with the blood to notice. Mr. Shirota was the first person to be questioned, not too strange. However, recall how Mr. Usui mentioned how pale Mr. Shirota was when he came out. Why? Blackmail. There _were_ drugs in the restaurant; Mr. Sasazuka just chose not to say anything about it. In return, he probably got a cut of the profit. But now, it didn't matter. I'm quite sure Mr. Shirota didn't exactly see Mr. Sasazuka as he was coming out of the room, but nonetheless, he had to be silenced. Mr. Sasazuka threatened to reveal the true nature of his restaurant to the world, and Mr. Shirota -- being someone who really cared about it -- agreed to keep quiet."

"Stop joking," Yako said, but it was nothing more than a whisper, easily ignored.

"However, not too long after that, I managed to make Mr. Shirota believe that I suspected him as the murderer and that there was plenty of evidence to support it. After a few days, Mr. Shirota broke down and was about to tell us everything. But yet again, luck was on Mr. Sasazuka's side. He was there, listening in on the conversation. He grabbed Miss Yako's cell phone and yelled into it. To us, it seemed like he was angry that Mr. Shirota hadn't said anything earlier, but for Mr. Shirota, it was a signal that Mr. Sasazuka was listening. So Mr. Shirota hung up."

"Following that, Mr. Sasazuka offered to use his police privileges to get to the front of the line and get us train tickets. When he returned, he said that the tickets for the train leaving the soonest were sold out, so instead, he had bought tickets for 20 minutes later. He then claimed that he had to go somewhere for an investigation. Mr. Ishigaki was sent elsewhere. From the waiting platform, I could see people getting into the train. This train station was the starting point for that train, so it was empty beforehand. But when people began to board the train, only a handful went in; hardly enough to fill it. Mr. Sasazuka boarded that train, snuck in, I should say. It was either a disguise, or he followed a crowd in. I suspect the former."

_Liar, liar. _

"The rest was simple. Mr. Sasazuka went to Mr. Shirota's apartment, and killed him. He left immediately afterwards to wherever he was supposed to go. Not too long later, Miss Yako and I arrived there as well." Neuro was finished, and yet not a person spoke. Not even Mr. Sasazuka. He just sat there in the questioning area staring straight ahead. Not at Neuro, not at Yako, not anybody, just…ahead.

"Why won't you say anything?" Yako asked quietly, gritting her teeth to keep the trembles out of her voice, "It's not true, right, Mr. Sasazuka?"

"Now, Miss Yako," Neuro said, a smile still on his face, "I wouldn't lie. Please, don't be so _troublesome_." The last word was delivered with an edge, threatening her.

But for once, she ignored it and snapped back, "You haven't known Mr. Sasazuka as long as I have! He wouldn't do anything like that!" She turned jerkily to him, "Right?"

Sasazuka stared ahead.

"You've known my dad since you were in college! He helped you through, remember?!"

Sasazuka stayed silent.

"You!" she turned back to Neuro, a strange light in her eyes. Her breathing came in unevenly, to the court, she may have appeared insane. "You're joking. You're joking. Th-this is one of your stupid ideas for mental abuse, right? Yeah…"

The expression on Neuro's face told of someone repressing the strong desire to laugh. It was amusing to him, to see Yako like this. "Oh, I assure you, what I told the court is completely true."

_Liar, liar, liar_.

"Mr. Sasazuka is the crimi--"

"No!" Yako screamed, "A monster killed dad! Mr. Saszuka isn't one!"

For a moment, Neuro seemed to be too surprised to say anything, but the confused look was soon replaced by his usual one. "Well, I suppose you are right, Miss Yako."

Yako froze. "You mean," she started slowly, "That…that…!" Her head shot up, starting to turn red in anger, "That was just one of your sick ideas of a joke?!"

"Not at all," Neuro replied, completely unperturbed, "However, for now at least, Mr. Sasazuka, would you please step off ?"

He stepped off, but there was no energy in his steps. Sasazuka moved like a puppet forced along by strings, and should those strings be cut, he would fall. Yako tried to make eye contact with him, any sign, no matter how small, would do.

Sasazuka continued to stare ahead.

"Mrs. Kaku Ayumi, will you please come up?"

A brown haired woman who had been staring as everyone else in the crowd had jumped slightly when she heard her name called. "O-oh right, me." With uncertain steps, she moved to the front and sat down. Her face was pale with an expression that looked as if _she_ were being tried for something. "_More likely her than Mr. Sasazuka…right?_"

"Miss Ayumi, you were neighbors with the Sasazuka family 10 years ago, correct?" Neuro asked.

Kaku Ayumi blinked several times and shook herself before answering meekly, "Yes,"

"And you were the one to call the police?"

An even quieter 'yes'.

"Would you mind telling us about the day the Sasazuka family was murdered? That is, if you remember."

The woman smiled a small smile. "There some things," she said, now with a little confidence, "That you will never forget."

---x---x---x---x---x---

It's a strange feeling. No, that's an understatement. This feeling of detachment, I don't like it. I've lost something.

There are certain things that will keep you grounded, sure of your 'self'. It's a type of gravity, the type that pulls your mind and keeps it where it should be. All the pieces are put in the correct places by that law of gravity, and in doing so, your 'self' is created. When something significant happens and change is needed, the gravity moves the pieces around, and you're changed. I'm a different person from before my mom died. I'm a different person from before dad died too, I know that. But the gravity had always remained intact because there was still someone I could believe in, depend on. There was always a core I could trust.

_The gravity has disappeared._

I know who I am, I think, but, what's the truth anymore? I can't tell. The things I've held on to and believed were true all these years, they've been proven false so quickly this past week. Even the nature of his family's death, that was false too. "_They died in a car accident…_" Dad…you lied. And being the 'dad-is-always-right' believing kid I was, I believe you. I once thought that the gravity was a law, but now, it's just a theory again.

_Or was it always just that?_

I don't know where I stand anymore, and I hate this uncertainty.

The woman is speaking. "_There are some things, that you will never forget._"

White walls in a cubical room, but just a single wave of red changes its color. The red turns darker and darker until it blends into the dark. My vision is shrinking too, a circle is slowly closing. Maybe I'm going crazy. It really doesn't take much, does it? The dark looks inviting, it promises rest.

But I want the white back. I want the red to disappear. I want this to be over already.

Maybe I'm asking too much.

---x---x---x---x---x---

Neuro noticed the vacant expression on Yako's face, it wasn't one he was accustomed with. Her body was still shaking slightly and she had swayed once or twice, appearing as though she was about to topple over. "_This is getting troublesome. She'll become useless at his rate." _He leaned near Yako and quietly said, "Pull yourself together, cockroach. You wanted the truth, so stop whatever ridiculous pity party you're throwing yourself," he allowed himself a small, razor-sharp grin, "Because if you don't, I will break your spine in so many places that it can't even be called a spine anymore."

A tint of red flushed Yako's face as she gave him a glare, "I won't believe this until you prove it. So go already, I'm fine."

His mouth closed over his teeth, turning friendly again, "That's wonderful, Miss Yako!" Neuro turned back to the woman, "Now, please do tell us that interesting story you have, Mrs. Kaku."

---x----x---x---x---x---

_It was ten years ago._

The temperature was hot beyond belief. If she just cracked an egg on the sidewalk, Ayumi was certain that the egg would be cooked as well as it would've had she used a frying pan. She stuck her tongue out in a dog-like manner in an attempt to cool herself, but to no avail. The straps of plastic grocery bags dug into her fingers. "And I thought it was just a short walk," she muttered to herself, "Oh well." The sun was almost beginning to set anyways, so it could've been worse. Besides, Ayumi had already reached her house.

"Big brother, you're horrible!" a girl shouted. Ayumi nearly dropped her bags and turned to see a dark-haired girl yelling into her cellphone in a sort of mock anger. After giving the person on the phone a moment to speak, the girl spoke again, "Yeah, yeah. You better come back home tonight like you promised. It's been what, three weeks already?" Another pause, "So! You could at least make some time for your own family," she grumbled, "…whatever you say. See you tonight." The girl snapped her phone shut before turning her attention to Ayumi, who was bending down on the sidewalk, picking up a few apples that had been dropped.

The girl gave a small yelp, "I'm sorry! Was that my fault?"

"Oh no, it's fine, Mamori."

_Sasazuka Mamori…_

"I wasn't paying too much attention, the heat, you know? The noise was just a bit sudden, that's all."

_I never wouldn't guessed…_

Mamori stooped down to pick up the remaining couple of apples anyways and deposited them back in the bag. The last apple she held a bit longer, however, and she smiled as she remembered something. "I heard something funny from dad the other day, he says that someone has a strange idea for these apples," she laughed as she put that apple in the bag as well, "I think it's a farmer. Anyways, the guy wants to make apples into _cubes_."

"Cubes?" Ayumi said skeptically, "And what use would that be?"

Mamori shrugged, "I dunno, maybe it'll be easier to stack inside grocery markets or something."

"I think I'll stick to the round ones," Ayumi said.

"Why? Cubes too weird for you?"

"Something like that, by the way, why were you yelling?"

"Because my brother was trying to be funny, but failed miserably," she replied, "He actually said that he wouldn't come home tonight of all nights, and he's always been here for this."

"Oh right, it's your birthday today, isn't it?"

"Yup," Mamori said, nodding, "He's already been gone for three weeks, it'll almost be like a reunion when I see him again."

"Three weeks isn't that long," Ayumi reminded the girl.

"It is if you're used to seeing that person every day of your life," she said, already turning back to her house, "Bye, Miss Ayumi! Come by tonight if you can!"

_That that was the last time I would see her alive._

---x---x---x---x--x---

Ayumi was alone in her house, her mother and father having decided to eat dinner with just the two of them. She sighed. Usually, she enjoyed the lack of her parents; it gave her an opportunity to loosen herself up, the watchful eyes of her parents no longer on her. But tonight, something weighed her mind. She wanted children later on, that was certain, but could she ever show her true 'self' anymore? After all, if those children saw anything but beautiful things, they would turn out wicked, and Ayumi most certainly did not want that. She had to practice putting her usual, amiable front forward 24/7, even if no one was watching. A difficult thing to do, already, Ayumi was feeling urges. Why, if something didn't go **boom** soon, she would make it.

"Oh dear," Ayumi muttered when she noticed her overly tight grip on the chair. She stood and walked to the kitchen. The knives looked so very shiny. They weren't her style, but they were tempting nonetheless. From the knives, her eyes strayed over to the stove. Why, if she could simply get the correct mixture, even a small fire from that could make things go **boom**. And how she wanted for something to go **boom**. Her eyes wandered back to the knives. Ayumi had never stabbed anyone before, something explosive always released her feelings more, but maybe stabbing was just as fun? Her hand took the knife. Human flesh, what would it be like to cut through it? The corners of Ayumi's mouth twitched upwards.

She peeled an apple instead, watching the red skin fall away easily to reveal the pale flesh under it. The peels were caught in a plate. Sure, the skin wasn't as sweet as the white part of the apple, but it definitely held more vitamins. The knife was set back in its proper place.

Ayumi's gaze glanced towards the window and directly at the Sasazuka family's house. It was eight and Mr. Sasazuka should've returned from work already. The lights in the window were turned off. Deeper within the house, a cake probably had candles lit up all over it.

"_Come by tonight if you can!_"

Well, it wasn't like she had anything better to do. And yet… Ayumi bit her lower lip and focused her gaze on the house. She didn't want to go over there. Something in the back of her head just said 'no'. The voice at the back of her head was her master, and she had never disobeyed it before. Ayumi wasn't about to start now.

---x---x---x---x---x---

It was an interesting book. The setting was vivid, especially the descriptions of the plant life. Coupled with that night's heat which really transported her to the jungles, Ayumi nearly lost herself in it until a scream shocked her out of her reverie. It was sharp, but abruptly cut off. She rolled her eyes. Stupid kids, what were they screaming about now? She glanced hopefully at the window, looking for anyone else who would go out of their home to see what the racket was. Too bad no one bothered. Well, it couldn't be anything serious.

As she was about to return to her book, Ayumi once again looked over at the Sasazuka family's house. The lights were still off, and not a hint of light could be seen. The clock read nearly 10 o'clock, why were the lights off still? It had already been two hours.

'_Go back to your book,_" her master demanded.

Ayumi tried to obey, but a nagging discomfort wouldn't leave her. There was just something about that house that was off…It was a _birthday_, the lights should be on, brightening the room and its atmosphere.

But the house was completely dark.

Try as she might, the book could no longer hold her interest. Finally, Ayumi stood and walked out of her house. Her master demanded that she return to her house, but for once, Ayumi decided that she wanted something else. She wanted to know if there was anything wrong in that house.

'_Curiosity killed the cat._'

"_Good thing I'm a dog, then._"

---x---x---x---x---x---

As she walked next door, Ayumi was completely alone on the streets. Not even a single night time jogger was out from what she could see by the street lights. Across the streets, the lights in a room were turned on, a figure bent over a desk, preceding with whatever they were doing.

'_What are you doing?_'

She wondered that herself and quickened her pace. In seconds, Ayumi stood in front of the Sasazuka house. She rang the door bell. It was one of those default ones with the two short bell chimes, the ones that were crisp. But the sound seemed to vibrate nonetheless in the noiseless house.

_Completely silence greeted me._

"And I thought it was a party," Ayumi said to herself, partially trying to make that into a joke and comfort herself. No one came to answer the door either. Was it too late at night? No, Mamori would never sleep this early on her birthday. She rang again. No answer. And again. "Hello?" Her hand grabbed the door handle, and to her surprise, Ayumi found that it was unlocked. "I'm coming in."

At first, she was cautious, only opening the door a crack. But then, her eyes flew open and Ayumi flung open the door, disbelieving what she saw.

Red everywhere. On floor, slowly drying into a rust colored spot. On the walls, running down until it formed in a collection at the intersection with the floor. There was even a faint handprint, as if someone had been running desperately, wounded, and had to cling to the walls for support. Her lungs were in pain; she had forgotten to breath. With just one breath of the air from the house, the pungent smell of blood overtook her. This house was one filled with decay, it had the stench of death, and it would never be wiped away. There was also something else in the air, a strange smell of burning. Whatever it was, the stench disgusted Ayumi until she wanted to vomit. She turned her head towards the source of the smell and a saw a dim glow deeper within the house. Shakily, Ayumi took a step in. Then another. She covered her nose with her hands to fight back to sick feeling in the pit of her stomach as she felt the blood soaked floor sink where she stepped. The closer she got to the source, the warmer it grew, but something else as well. There was a peculiar, sticky feeling on Ayumi's skin, one that she felt she should know, but could not remember from where. It felt a bit like humid air from the tropics, but she knew it wasn't.

A fire was burning merrily in the hearth, it's mellow glow pushing back the dark on the walls of the living room. It's heat pushed at Ayumi, it really did almost feel like a dream. The family picture hanging on the wall looked absolutely absurd. There were four people, all smiling even though they were drenched in blood. On the table, scraps of food were still left uneaten, that too now swathed in crimson. On the floor were three unopened boxes of presents. Next to the fireplace crouched a figure feeding more wood to the fire, making it flare up even more. Ayumi took another step forward.

"Eishi?"

"Happy birthday," the figure whispered, to whom, she wasn't sure, "Go ahead, open the box. Open it."

Ayumi's eyes fell back to what she had supposed were gift boxes and realized that they weren't. They were glass boxes, all crystal clear. Clear enough for you to see the ground up entrails of a human body. A scream began to work it's way up her throat.

She recalled the news of a psycho criminal who was beginning to make his name known: Monster Robber X.I. A thief who stole valuables and nearly always took a victim whose body he would send back to the family the next day, ground up, and packed up in a 'red box'.

These were red boxes.

"Traffic was horrible," Sasazuka said, still facing the fire, "Almost missed it." His back was turned to everything, perhaps he wanted to forget that it even existed.

"I-I'm going to go call the police," Ayumi choked out. She had to get out of this house. The stench of gore and whatever it was coming from the fire alone was enough to drive her mad.

As she walked out of the house, a warm breeze blew in her direction, somewhat snapping her out of her daze. "So, that's what a knife can do."

"_I'll stick to explosions._"

---x---x---x---x---x---

"After I got back to my house, I called the police and not long afterwards, I heard them arrive."

"Did you go back to the house?"

Kaku Ayumi shuddered, "Absolutely not. Once was enough. I'm not sure what I could've done even if I had went back, Eishi really seemed…out of it. I doubt he had even heard anything I said to him."

Yako looked over at Sasazuka. He didn't seem to notice anything, there was still a glassy look in his eyes as he started straight ahead. He was completely detached, floating in space as though this didn't concern him. "_I wonder if he hears anything right now._"

Neuro turned back to the jury, "I realize I have given you how he did it, but no motive. And I suppose they always have to have a motive," here, there was just a hint of sarcasm in his voice, "So, I'll give one right now, and please, say nothing until I finish completely."

"First off, let me tell you a bit about what was in the room. There were the normal office supplies, chairs, a table, some design plans for buildings, and also, three vases. Each was a different color, and all three were supposedly broken that night. Out of the three of them, there was a particular red one that held the most value. That vase was the penultimate work of Eshiya Tougo. The figures formed by that vase have caused some to believe that Mr. Eshiya predicted his one death with that piece."

"_Predicted his death…_" Yako thought back, vague images of the vase returned. It was red, but that was just the simple way to explain it. No matter how she had looked at it, Yako always felt that the vase forever was covered in a fresh coat of blood. The shade of red covering it seemed to be just the right shade. It had a strange foundation as well. Instead of a normal, flat bottom, Eshiya had made molded it into the form of a man whose face was contorted in agony, limbs bent into angles that told of a final struggle for life. On the back of this man was the vase itself, crushing him under it's weight. Faint lines of sinisterly smiling faces covered every inch of the main part of vase. Indeed it seemed that he had predicted his death; two months later, Eshiya Tougo was killed when one of his heavier works crushed him.

In the back row, Maguri shifted uncomfortably.

"It wasn't sold for very much at the time just like every other piece by Mr. Eshiya during that period. His career was at a low point compared to the prestige he had held before. The vase was sold for such a cheap price that even a college student could buy it, and one did; Mr. Sasazuka. The vase was then given to an acquaintance of the Sasazuka family who was helping him through college: Mr. Katsuragi. However, if you take a look at the detailed report of the crime scene, which was written by Mr. Sasazuka no less, the vase was never mentioned. The two other vases are accounted for, but the one by Mr. Eshiya isn't. Why? I believe it is because Mr. Sasazuka stole it, and that, that is part of the motive."

Immediately, Yako wanted to object, but Neuro seemed to notice equally fast, turned to her and said, "I know that you want to say, 'Not for a stupid vase!' Right, Miss Yako? Maybe you even want to say, 'He bought it in the first place, why would Mr. Sasazuka kill the person he gave it to just to get it back?' Well I'll give you the answer."

He turned back to the jury. "Now then," Neuro said, now pulling out yet another (smaller) stack of papers from the folder on the table, "Allow me to add to Miss Kaku's…interesting story." He held up a photo, "This is a picture of the crime scene, the first one taken in fact. Notice now that the fire Miss Kaku mentioned is put out. Normal enough, it was a hot day, the police don't want a fire in a already stuffy house. However, look closely at the fireplace and you'll see that there are no ashes at all in there. The police wouldn't have done this, they would've put out the fire, but anything else would be left as it is to preserve the crime scene. The ashes would've been left in place. So why is the fireplace so clean? The answer is: Mr. Sasazuka cleaned out the fireplace before the police arrived. No one would know, Miss Kaku, the only one who saw the fire, never went back." A smirk lifted the corners of his mouth and Neuro walked away from the jury and towards where Mr. Sasazuka sat.

"Here's something very interesting; the odor that got stronger Miss Kaku went towards the fire? Burning human flesh." The heels of his shoes made low thuds on the floor.

"The stickiness? When bodies are burned, the grease spreads into the air, making your lips stick to together." **Tap. Tap.**

"And just what was he burning? Liquefied human viscera. The same things that filled the rest of the other three red boxes."

Neuro stopped in Mr. Sasazuka's row, smiling down on him as a predator would smile at the thought of consuming his prey. The other people sitting near him scooted as far away as they could. Mr. Sasazuka himself gave little notice. "Just what are you getting at?" he finally said.

"You're not really Sasazuka Eishi, are you?"

"Oh?" Sasazuka was now smiling too, his voice filled with a strange, malicious glee that Yako had never heard before. "And just who else could I be?"

"Stop playing around and show me your real form," Neuro said, his eyes rolled upwards, as though he had no interest.

"Kaitou X."

---x---x---x---x---x---

A/N: The recent Neuro chapters (175-182) are made of so much win. Well, I apologize for this chapter's lateness and content in general!

Oh right, and Ayumi wouldn't have actually said all that stuff going through her head to the court, but you as readers are lucky (maybe) and get to hear/read! :D


	12. X

--- Chapter 10: X [Unknown] ---

When in the face of disaster, a human's first reaction is not to move, but to stay absolutely still. When something unbelievable happens, a human's first reaction is to say nothing until the facts can seep into their brains. It is not that hard to believe; this reaction is akin to playing dead. The predator or attacker may lose interest in its pray when it believes that it's no longer alive. That is the first reaction, the second is not so. But for now, they were in the first stage. The onlookers of the trial stayed stuck in their seats, waiting for the disaster to come, and hopefully, overlook them. They 'played dead' and said nothing.

Except one. "Just what do you think you're saying?"

Neuro looked to his right at the row behind where he was standing. He was slightly surprised to see who the speaker was. "It is completely impossible," the speaker continued, "That face is definitely that of Sasazuka Eishi's, there's no way that X could be disguised that well."

"Ah, but Mr. Usui," Neuro replied, "You can't have forgotten the fact that no one has ever spotted X in the years that…it has been active. Perhaps you don't know of any normal methods in which a person could copy another's face this well, but I assure you, X has methods that aren't normal," his eyes slid back to 'Sasazuka', "Well then?"

"Well then what?" 'Sasazuka' said cheerfully, a childish smile upon his face. He seemed completely at ease, maybe even having fun.

Infuriating. "What the hell is with that expression?!" Usui shouted. He leaned forward and grabbed 'Sasazuka' by the collar, shaking him, "I don't know what you're playing at, but snap out of it! I've had enough of listening to all this drivel. Come on, tell the truth and stop acting already!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," whoever it was said, "Losing your cool, Usui? How unlike you."

Usui stared. Seeing as he wasn't about to speak, 'Sasazuka' continued, "You never did notice, did you? I bet you always assumed that 'I' changed because the family was slaughtered. Not even once did you guess that I might not really be 'me'. Not a good idea, Usui. You should always doubt, after all, there's always _something_ to be question."

"You…"

Neuro grabbed Usui's arm and pulled it off of its hold on 'Sasazuka's' collar. Usui continued to stare at 'Sasazuka' as he sank back into his seat. That face, it was Sasazuka's alright. "_But that expression…_" A smile was gracing itself on Sasazuka's face, one of a pleased child's. A twisted child. There was malice hidden behind the cheerful look; or did the smile exist because of the malice?

"Stop fooling around," Neuro drawled, becoming bored.

The Unknown laughed as though there was a private joke between the two of them. Could it even be called a laugh? It was a noise that came from joy and excitement, but there was nothing funny about it. It sent a chill down Usui's and just about everyone else's spine. For the first time in months, Usui felt fear, and it paraded its hideous face right in front of him; dancing its jubilant dance, spreading red and black everywhere.

"Why don't you show us your true form already?"

"Alright, alright," he held up his hands in mock surrender. Even as he did that, 'Sasazuka' was fading away. It was like watching a wax figure melt in the sun before someone came along and reformed it. His face dissolved away, blending back in with his skin until it rippled and began to reshape itself into another appearance. The rest of its body became smaller, shrinking, all the while bubbling. It took only a few seconds before another identity stood before the court. Sasazuka finally stopped existing.

It was a young boy, or at least what looked like one. Everything about him was pale, from his silvery white hair, to his nearly translucent skin. He was thin, and shorter than Sasazuka, so his clothes hung loosely, so loosely that they nearly slipped off his body. There was still a childish smile on his face, identical to the one that had been on Sasazuka's. In his eyes, malice twinkled merrily. The 'boy' waved.

"Hello!" he said cheerfully.

Nearly everyone stayed in their shock induced stupor and stared, as if still not comprehending that the boy had not been there a few moments ago.

The smile left the boy's face and was replaced by a humorously disappointed face. His mouth was drawn in a small pout, but the eyes were as jolly as ever. "Geeze, and here I was expecting some noise. Just plain silence for me, eh? How boring," his expression changed again, back to a smile, but one darker and more menacing than before, taunting, "Or maybe all of you are just too scared to say anything, to scream? It's alright, it's alright. There's absolutely no need to be afraid." But how clearly he wanted them to fear him.

"Where's Mr. Sasazuka?" Yako asked quietly.

"Huh? What was that?" The boy turned to Yako and looked at her curiously. At least _someone_ was talking to him.

"I said," Yako replied, more forcefully now, "Where's Mr. Sasazuka?!"

"You mean my disguise? Oh, he's been dead for a good 10 or so years…or at least I think so. When was it that I killed the Sasazuka family?"

"It was 10 years ago," Neuro answered calmly.

"Oh, right! Thanks! Anyways, I had just been using him for awhile as a cover. It worked really well; apparently he had some connections in the police force and was set to become an investigator himself. Sure was useful," the boy said thoughtfully.

"Where's Mr. Sasazuka?" Yako repeated.

"Huh?" the boy rubbed the back of his head, "Weren't you listening? I said I killed him," he turned to Neuro, "I think you should get her head checked, her brain doesn't seem to be working so well."

"Yes…I might have banged it around a bit too much."

"Where is he!?" Yako shouted, looking directly at the boy, "He was here just a little while ago."

The boy sighed. "I told you. I. Killed. Him," he said slowly, emphasizing each word, "My memory's a bit fuzzy, but based on what this Neuro guy's been saying, I think I can remember most of it." He smiled his strangely pleased smile, "I wondered what a reporter's insides would look like, because they seem to be people who really see other's insides. Whether that person likes it or not, a reporter will nose into discover the 'insides' of both the circumstance as well as that person's. So, I went one night to kill this reporter I had found to be extremely like that," the boy shrugged, "I think he would've been murdered regardless, if not by me. He found out some stuff that was _pretty_ important. Anyways, I killed him, ripped and ground his body until it was almost a liquid and poured it into my box to observe his insides."

"Oh, right," he turned to face the rest of the court with his head raised high; "I should take this opportunity to inform all of you that you're wrong about my boxes. I only make them to help me see people's insides. The boxes are _not_ works of art, nor are they some cruel deed done to strike fear. I mean, I even return them when I can (or remember to) 'cause I figured that the families would want the body back."

A secondary reaction, of course, is to panic.

All at once, furor rose in the court. People were struggling to escape. They shoved each other, climbed over each other, just to get away. They realized playing dead wouldn't work, because this 'boy' would be more interested in them if they were dead. The camera-man was knocked over and nearly trampled, but his companion pulled him up. The hysterical mob had no thoughts, only actions made on a spur of the moment. Maguri, who reached the door first, could not calm himself enough to open it. The mob kept pushing forward, crushing the people near the door until finally, someone managed to push it open. It was a wave, rushing forward to go anywhere but where they were now.

The boy clapped and jumped up and down. "Now that's more like it!" he said, "A much better reaction, if I do say myself. I was starting to wonder if you people were _dead_ or something."

Few people stayed put in their seats, the exception being Usui, not even the jury. Every single one of them was trying to head for the door as well. In a flash, Neuro was somehow there, blocking their way. "And where do you think you're going?"

"Out! Move!" one of them shouted, trying to push Neuro out of the way.

"The trial isn't over yet," Neuro said coolly, "Now go back to your seats and sit down."

"Are you crazy?!"

"_Sit down_."

The jury froze. There was more than just one source of fear now.

"Oh yes!" the boy piped in, "Sit! Sit! It's not like I have any particular interest in you peoples' insides."

"This is crazy."

The last of the mob trickled out, leaving only a handful of people in the courtroom. The jury had returned to their seats, each one of them stared at the both the boy and Neuro.

"Now then, your honor, you are still here I believe?"

Andrew gulped but got up from the ground where he had fallen. "I don't think there's any need to continue. Katsuragi Yako is innocent; you all agree?" The jury nodded fervently.

"No, not quite. There's still the matter of Sasazuka's death, that hasn't been finished yet. I believe we owe the dead man at least that much." The door opened, and Tsukushi walked back to his seat, his eyes fixed on the boy all the while.

"C-continue," Usui said shakily, "Please, do."

---x----x---x---x---x---

It's a strange feeling when you know that something is happening to you, but your brain just doesn't register it. The whole time, you keep thinking that it's happening to somebody else. You feel like you can watch on indifferently; knowing that it doesn't affect you, maybe even crack a laugh. Honestly, that monster said some pretty laughable stuff.

I want to laugh. I really want to, but I can't.

My life is…_was_ something that was ordinary. Before my mother's death, very ordinary. Sometimes you may wish for something out of the ordinary in your life, but the problem with 'ordinary' is, once something out of it appears, that something will chase 'ordinary' away, and 'ordinary' will refuse to come back. A sense of it comes back after a good length of time, but it's not the same. 'Out of ordinary' has scared 'ordinary' a good deal, and 'ordinary' has changed. Now when you wish for the ordinary, everyday thing back, it won't. It's so much simpler to wish for something that is out of the ordinary to happen.

I could make ordinary come back. Reality is only in my head. If I change what I think, then reality will change for me too. Then ordinary would come back, right? I don't have to believe what I'm seeing; yes, this isn't reality.

So, now I'm watching some strange law show with a wacko in a blue suit for a lawyer and some random serial killer who can change his cells. Man, what studios will do for higher ratings these days, eh? At least it's interesting.

Ha. Ha.

---x---x---x---x---x---

The boy sat in the witness box swaying back and forth childishly. "This is so fun, I don't think I've ever been in trial before…or at least I don't remember. Same difference."

"Alright," Neuro said, "Let's start off with an introduction."

"Who? Me?"

"Yes," he replied, slightly peeved.

"Well then, we have a problem," the boy said sadly, "You see, I don't know who I am either. That's why I make red boxes, so that I can compare those insides to mine and get closer to my true self. For now, I find that I'm anybody and nobody, everywhere and nowhere, so that's basically all I can introduce myself as. The police are calling me 'X' or something, though, so I guess that'll have to do."

"Good enough. Now, why don't you continue that story of yours?"

"I would, if I knew where I was."

"You killed his family."

"Right! Umm…" X stopped, his face twisted in concentration, "Let's see. Reporter…killed…saw his insides…oh! Sorry about that, memory slipped again for a moment. Anyways, there were two other people that I killed. I hadn't originally planned to kill them; they were just too loud, you know? Someone might unexpectedly walk in and see me, and it's not like I can turn into a plant or something. Well, maybe I can, but that's beside the point. So, I made two more glass boxes, since that would've been a waste of perfectly good bodies, but they weren't that interesting. Nope, not at all. Very average. I was in the process of grinding up the second body (can't remember who it was) when this guy walked in. He just stared for a while, and then started screaming his head off. So of course, I have to make be quiet, and I did. After I dealt with him, I continued making my box and then once finished, I went back to start grinding his insides. Part of the way through, I heard someone start knocking on the door. By that time, I had already started to notice that all the people in this neighborhood had pretty normal, boring insides. So, I didn't particularly want to see whoever it was. Instead, I poured the insides of that guy I just killed into the fireplace and took the candle-lighter the family used to light up the birthday cake to start a fire. The timing was good, the insides were _pretty_ mashed up, and it burned well. I changed into that Sasazuka guy afterwards as the lady came in. Ayumi, you said her name was?"

Yako giggled from where she stood.

X casted her confused look, but continued, "She believed that I was Sasazuka. So did the police who came later. I changed back and continued doing what I needed to, and 'Sasazuka' disappeared for awhile, although I did occasionally use his form for certain things. Usually for some blackmailing, or stuff like that. I forgot why I did, but I just kept using him, and eventually he became the face that certain of my connections recognized. I came back to this city a few years ago using his face and I was kinda surprised to find that people in the police force recognized him. Apparently, he had gone to a prestigious college which produced some topnotch investigators. He almost graduated too. So I thought, 'Why not join the police?' It was easy enough, the guy was already almost done with his courses, plus, he had buddies in the police force. Like you, Usui!" he nodded towards him, "I sure am glad that you were there to smooth the bumpy path a bit for me. 'Cause you know, joining the police was pretty smart. I could go back to the crime scenes where I had done some things with a legitimate reason, and then make sure I didn't leave any stupid clues behind that might've revealed me, " X scratched the back of his head, "I guess I really messed up this time, huh?" his smile crept back onto his face, "Or maybe you're just that good?"

Neuro ignored his comment. "I still have yet to hear your reason for killing Katsuragi Seichii, could you please get to it? It's important or whatnot."

"That? Oh, well I had run into him a few weeks after joining the police. I didn't know him, but he kept saying things that told me who he was and my acquaintance with him. I decided to keep up the friend image with him; I didn't want my disguise to appear as too solitary a person. I was never too sure what Sasazuka was like, so I just kept him kinda…blank. Luckily, everyone assumed that I had changed from witnessing my 'family's' murder and didn't say anything about it. They also blamed my poor memory on me being too preoccupied by X. Nice how things fall into place. Anyways, I played friend to him and visited on occasion. About a…few months ago, I think, I had gone into his work room for the first time. I saw the vase by Eshiya Tougo. Mind you, he always did say something about me getting him a vase and how thankful he was, but I never really knew he was talking about. I had really wanted that vase for awhile along with the statue of 'My Final Self', but when I went to the last shop it was sold in, the owner told me it had already been sold to a college kid. Apparently, it had been 'me'. Mr. Katsuragi seemed enthusiastic about it and maybe even felt the same as I did about that vase. It's pretty amazing, ya know, to predict your own death. And to know that it would be by your own family? That work recaptured the hateful emotions that had been present in his earlier works. It was kind of different, since other stuff got thrown in the mix, but it was okay. There was still that draw to it that made me feel like I could relate—"

"Get to the point."

"Ah, right. Went off on a rant there, didn't I? So, I wanted to see his insides. He felt the same draw towards Eshiya's artwork as I did. Who would've guessed? That normal family guy, I still wonder why. I figured, 'hey, maybe there are more similarities.' So, I started planning how to kill him. The plans were a bit fuzzy, and most of my ideas got vetoed by Ai, but eventually, it was worked out that I would kill him on a rainy day so that I could use the ventilation. I was basing the date on whenever the weather report said that it would rain. But then of course, I saw Yako going back for a stay, and I had to make slight modifications to my plans so that it was quieter when I killed him. Like my plan to stab him to death. Yeah, it was one of those hit or miss things where if I killed him instantaneously, there would be no sound, but if not, there'd be a fuss. Didn't want to take chances. That night, I had to go guard some rich guy, and decided to swipe a few knives from the kitchen. I actually had no idea that whose knives those were; I just grabbed them out of convenience. When I left that house, it was raining, so I headed straight to the Katsuragi residence to take advantage of it. I did everything just like you said, even the poison. I had originally planned to forcibly apply it to him, but as I was crawling in the vents, I saw the teacups and thought that it would be a better idea to poison the tea instead. After that, I just waited in the vent opening above his workroom. I have to say, it took him forever to drink it. Got too absorbed in his work or something. Once he did drink it, he made these gagging sounds and thrashed everywhere. Things started to go downhill once I noticed that he was breaking some stuff that made really loud noises when they crashed; like the pottery in the room. So I went into the room and stabbed him a few times. He didn't make a noise after that. I had started to cut him apart, but the noise attracted Yako and her neighbor. I was thinking about continuing, but then the neighbor said, 'Let's go check through the windows.' That wasn't good, 'cause the windows weren't locked. Besides, the rain had stopped, so the window was my escape plan. I didn't wanna drag the body with me and leave blood everywhere because then it wouldn't be a 'closed room case'. In the end, I decided to just leave the body, take the vase, and leave through the window leaving a make-shift lock behind to cover up the fact that it wasn't a closed room."

"The rest. Well, it went pretty bad. Shirota saw some me. I was pretty sure of that since I had caught a glimpse of him when I was going into the alley between the houses. I handed the vase off to Ai and then decided to keep an eye on him. He went over to the apartment, so I had to go after him too. I was lucky that he didn't say anything yet when I had questioned him. To keep him quiet, I blackmailed him. You're right, there were drugs. I just chose not to say anything at the time. It's one of those ways to gain some connections. Came in handy at that time. But then he just started falling apart, and when I heard what he said on that phone, he had to be killed."

X stopped. "I don't need to explain any more, right?"

"No, unless there's anything you want to add."

"Oh, just one thing," he turned to Yako, "I kind of want you to know that I had never planned to frame you. I was going to leave a red box behind to show that I did it, but then it didn't work out as I had planned. You're pretty unlucky."

Yako stood silently with a dreamy expression on her face.

"Umm, hello?" X waved his hand, "You could at least answer. It's pretty...rude..." His gaze shifted to the door and he made a somewhat surprised expression. "Thirty-six, I think."

The door banged open. Dozens of officers rushed in, each one with their gun pointed straight at X.

"Oh? What's this?"

Usui stood up. "Kaitou X, you're under arrest for charges I'm sure you don't need me to repeat," he said, in complete control of himself. "Don't try to run, or else they _will_ shoot."

X glanced amusedly around the room and at the shiny sticks being pointed at him. He raised his hands above his head, "Alright, alright. Geeze, right when I was having fun."

Several officers walked towards him, one with handcuffs in hand. X swayed his head back and forth as they secured him. "I'd like to talk to you again sometime," he called back to Neuro as he was taken out of the court room, "There are still lots of stuff I haven't had a chance to say yet."

"Tsukushi, let's go," Usui said, nodding to the man before turning to Neuro, "And, thank you, I suppose."

"Oh no! I couldn't possibly take any credit whatsoever for this case," Neuro said, quickly resuming his 'nice guy' act again.

"Hm," Usui looked at Yako briefly before walking towards the door, "You should be happy."

Neuro faced the judge. "Well?"

"Huh?" the judge straightened his posture, "Right. Has the jury reached a decision?"

The speaker for the jury continued to stare into space until the woman sitting above gave him a shake. "N-not guilty. Now, I think all of us just really want to go home."

The judge lifted his gavel. "The court is a—"

**Bang!**

Every head turned simultaneously to the door. Outside, a gun had been fired.

---x---x---x---x---x---

It was having a good day. It hadn't felt this excited in a long time. Who knew that someone would actually catch it? It definitely didn't know. That person wasn't a normal one; no, he had to be a fellow 'it'. How fun! Ever since it had started, it had always had to play guessing games to decide who might be a fellow it. Guessing wasn't always too accurate. It had thought once that maybe a lecher could have some insides that were an 'it's; but that was not so. The lecher was a 'he'. Oh well, this time, it was sure that he had seen a fellow it, and it was going to do whatever it took to see the it's insides.

It looked around. Now it was just a matter of those annoying he's and she's in the way. It had surrendered itself since it wondered what it would be like to be a good it. Apparently, it was a _very_ hard thing to do. It resigned itself. Ai would take care of it, Ai always did.

Ai was Ai. Ai was not a 'she' nor a 'he', but not quite an 'it' either. It couldn't decide. Ai had let go of stuff like that. Ai was 'dead'. Not in the physical sense, of course, but in every other way, Ai was gone. Ai had no identity. Ai had let that go too. Once Ai had realized the goal of knowing who it was, Ai would be gone in the physical sense as well. It had often asked Ai to let it see Ai's insides. Of course, that would mean a physically dead Ai before it knew it's identity, and that wouldn't do.

A shot rang in the air. The he that had been leading it towards the police car fell forward. It smiled and moved to avoid the falling body. There was Ai, doing the work that was needed. Large parts of the crowd of he's and she's flowed away, but a few actually gathered _closer_ to it and drew out their guns. More shots sounded. Most of the bullets met their marks. The remaining he's and she's looked around wildly, trying to find their unseen enemy.

Useless. Ai always faded into the background, only there to watch out for it. 'I' was for invisible, after all.

Besides, did all those he's and she's think that it was just going to stand there and do nothing? Squish went their skulls. Screams everywhere. The handful of the gather-round he's and she's moved towards it. It jumped forward, over all the crowds, so that it too, could join Ai in the background.

---x---x---x---x---x---

"My, what a miss for the police," Neuro said as he looked onward at the disgruntled police force. They were gathering the injured into an ambulance with its sirens screeching. Usui was particularly shocked and kept mumbling, "_So close, so close,_" to himself.

"Weird," Yako murmured to herself, "What's with this wet stuff?" She stared at the tears dropping onto her open palms, seemingly not noticing that it was from her eyes.

"I believe those are called 'tears', cockroach."

"Where's it coming from?"

"Are you so imbecilic that you cannot even realize that you're crying?" Neuro said, rolling his eyes.

"Who, me? I'm not crying. Why would I be crying?" She leaned back onto the wall, "I have no reason to cry. I'm very happy."

"You humans have such strange ways in dealing with loss."

Yako moved her hands over her ears, "Who, who did I lose?" she said quietly, "I didn't lose anybody."

Neuro ignored and continued, "After all, it's useless to deny death. It inevitably comes to every living thing. So what if something dies? Isn't there always something else there which death hasn't touched yet? You humans always pride yourselves in building 'relationships' or whatnot. Are there not people you still have 'relationships' with?"

Slowly, Yako uncovered her ears and turned to Neuro. She looked steadily at him before sliding down onto the sidewalk, a faint smile on her face. "Other people?" she gave a short laugh, "Yeah, there are. But I guess humans are just stupid like this. We gather those important to us so closely that when their ripped away, they take pieces of us with them. Nobody likes to acknowledge that a hole exists." Yako buried her face in her arms, "But, I guess you're right. There are still more people out there. There's still more…" Her shoulders quivered.

"I'll never understand all these sentimental things."

The remaining crowds slowly dissipated, and the sirens faded into the distance. The streetlights were flickering on, one by one. Yako lifted her head and took a deep breath. "That's better. And…I should probably say than—" She had turned to face Neuro, but he was already gone.

---x---x---x---x---x---

Yako flicked on the switch to her living room. No one out of the ordinary sitting on the couch...or was it 'ordinary' now? It had become rather hard to tell within the past few days. She shut the lights off again and walked into the hallway. She didn't know where she was going; her feet moved automatically. Before she knew it, Yako stood in front of her father's work room. Mechanically, her hand reached for the doorknob. She expected to hear the little voice in her head, but it was silent. The door was pushed open.

There was still a pang in her chest as she looked around, but, it wasn't as bad as before. It was duller, but still making itself known, as it always would. Yako backed out, this time leaving the door open, and went into her room. Without even changing into her sleeping clothes, Yako laid on her bed and closed her eyes.

Yako couldn't remember the last time she had slept as well as she had that night.

It was alright now. She wasn't floating anymore.

---x---x---x---x---x---

A/N: Arg, that took too long. Sorry. Next chapter is the last chapter.


	13. Office

A/N: Whenever I write about X, I hear that X's theme from the anime running through my head. Anyways, have the final chapter.

---Chapter 12: _Office_---

"I must say, I'm a little surprised," Harukawa commented as he scanned through the papers just handed in to him by his student, "You actually finished all the work I assigned, Yako."

"Yeah," Yako mumbled, her head drooped, nearly touching the table in front of her. Her eyes were threatening to close for a couple hours any second. Said eyes had very dark bags under them. "So I pass, right?"

Harukawa straightened the papers and pushed away from the table. "We'll see." He stood and walked to the door, "Now then, I have some other business to attend to. I'll see you at the lecture tomorrow." The clicked shut behind him.

Once Yako was certain Harukawa was out of hearing distance, she said to herself, "Sure. Let's see if you remember to go." Her head slumped into the desk and her eyes were all too happy to take this chance and rest.

But the world had different plans. Kanae ran right into the room and 'patted' Yako on her back. "Wake up! Let's go celebrate or something."

Yako groaned. "Celebrate what?"

"Well, I was going to say for being vindicated, but that was already half a month ago. So how about for finishing all your work?"

"Sleep, please. I can't remember the last time I slept for more than 2 hours a day."

"So you're just going to fall asleep on this table?"

Yako gave her a thumbs up.

"Come on," Kanae pulled at Yako's brown overcoat, "You can't sleep here."

"Watch me."

Kanae sighed. "And I was about to treat you to that udon place down the street too."

Instantly, Yako was wide awake. In a flash, she was out of her friend's grasp and walking out the door. "Come to think of it, I haven't eaten in a while too."

"…I knew that would work."

"Let's go!" Yako called, "I can hear my stomach screaming for food!"

---x---x---x---x---x---

"Fifteen bowls and still going. You're a monster," Kanae said as she watched her friend scarf down yet another bowl of the shop's Ultra-Super-Size udon.

"I've been practically starving myself," Yako protested between mouthfuls, "Only 3 meals a day and no snacks in between?"

Kanae shook her head. "I would hardly call that 'starving yourself'."

With a loud slurp, Yako finished off her bowl and stacked it onto the other finished bowls. "Another one, please!" She glanced at Kanae, "You did say you were treating me, right?"

"Sure, sure," she said resignedly, "But please put _some_ limit on your appetite. I've only got 10,000 yen with me."

"Relax! It's just udon, I'm sure the bill wouldn't even reach 5,000." Little did she know, it had reached that some time ago.

Eight more bowls later, Yako patted her stomach. "Ah, I'm pretty full now."

Kanae looked at the bill. "And I'm broke," she muttered. After she paid, she said, "So what are you going to do now, take a nap?"

"That's good idea. A full stomach makes a person drowsy."

"Figures," Kanae surveyed the rest of the restaurant. "Not a single person staring," she commented, "Except at all those bowls. I'd say it's been hushed up pretty well."

Yako smiled faintly. "Yeah, and I'm glad it has."

"I hardly even heard any mention of your lawyer. The news was mostly fixed on the first appearance of Kaitou X. You'd think they'd want to know how the guy figured it all out."

"He said that he didn't, remember? There was something about another person tipping him off who he didn't want to reveal to the public yet." Lies in their finest forms. But hey, Neuro did say something about keeping a low profile, and she sure didn't want him raging at her for telling everyone he really did solve it.

"I wonder why."

Yako shrugged.

"Anyways, I bet everyone wants him to be their lawyer now."

"I doubt it," she replied, "He's not even a real lawyer."

"What?" Kanae sat up very straight, disbelief written all over her face. "Then how the hell did those people let him become your lawyer?"

Privately, Yako bet on blackmail. "Who knows? They probably thought he was competent enough or something."

"Yako!" Kanae said, covering her face with one hand, "What were you thinking? You let someone who wasn't even a lawyer take the place of the one you had?!"

_Who said I had that much say in it?_ "Well it worked out, didn't it?"

"It was hit or miss. You're lucky it was a hit."

"I know." Yako stood, "Thanks for the meal Kanae," she said, "I'm gonna head home."

"Want me come with you? Just in case you fall asleep or something and miss the stop?"

"No, no, no," Yako said, "I don't want to trouble you."

"It's no trouble, but if you don't want me to…" Kanae hesitated before continuing, "Yako, are you sure you want to stay in that apartment? I mean, half an hour's commute every day, and well…you know. It's not like you have to stay there, or even keep it."

"I guess you're right," she said softly, "But, I just want to stay there. I've grown up in that apartment, and well, I'd just hate to let it go."

"Whatever you say, Yako," Kanae smiled brightly at her, "But if you ever any trouble back in that area, my parents' house is still there."

---x---x---x---x---x---

Walking down the street was something Yako had dreaded a few weeks ago, but now, it seemed normal again. The stares were far in between and even then, it was out of curiosity. There wasn't any need to charge through the crowds with her head down anymore.

Now that Kanae had brought up Neuro, Yako began wondering just where he was. There had been so much work before that she was kept occupied and all other thoughts were pushed out. But now that she had time. "_What do I actually know about him? His name and as far as I know, his personality._" Everything else was a mystery. Not only that, but the more Yako thought about it, the stranger he seemed. His true nature, the sadistic side of him, was shown only to a few select people. Why? Only one answer could be given, and that answer could be used for any question: _I don't know._ He always referred to other people as 'you humans'. Wasn't he human? _I don't know._ He could somehow disappear without a trace and reappear from thin air. How? _I don't know._ Honestly, who was he? Yako immediately thought of X.

"_I'm anybody and nobody, everywhere and nowhere._"

"Monster," she said to herself. X was a monster, and somehow, Yako felt that Neuro was one as well.

"_That's why I make red boxes, so that I can compare those insides to mine and get closer to my true self._"

Well, she supposed that X should try taking apart Neuro then.

"_You mean my disguise? Oh, he's been dead for a good 10 or so years._"

Yako's hand twitched.

"_Just get some rest; you'll probably need it for all those hearings_."

"_Yako, if you ever run into problems, just tell me._"

_He couldn't have been a fake. He couldn't have._

"_The insides were boring._"

"_This guy walked in._"

"…_started screaming his head off_."

But he was.

She gritted her teeth to keep a scream from escaping. Her head was bowed, making the ground receive every bit of her dark glares. People had to walk around her, and a few tried to get her to move again, but Yako ignored them. It was impossible to pay attention to them with all the thoughts running through her head. All that was possible to do was to stare at the floor. Her eyes watered, but blinking couldn't be done either.

"_Of course, I had to make him be quiet_."

"Ka—"

"_So I did._"

"Ka—gi."

Gone. Just like that. So easily.

There was a muffled, annoying buzzing sound. It wouldn't stop.

Didn't it know her head was too full already?

"_I poured the insides of that guy I just killed into the fireplace and took the candle-lighter the family used to light up the birthday cake to start a fire._"

The buzzing was louder, closer. They were words now, relentlessly forcing themselves into her already bursting mind.

_Shut up._

"Kat—agi."

_Shut up._

"Hel—Kat—gi?"

_Shut up!_

Yako swiveled to face her tormentor.

It was Higuchi. He immediately jumped back, somewhat afraid. Her eyes were bright, too bright, and her pupils small, an illusion possibly caused by how wide her eyes were opened. "H-hey, Katsuragi."

Yako blinked several times, regaining a more normal appearance each time. "Ah! Mr. Higuchi!"

"What were you doing?" he asked warily.

"Just walking to the train station."

"Walking?" he laughed, "Katsuragi, you were standing in the middle of the sidewalk. Still are actually…" With that, he pulled her into a nearby Internet café. Both sat down at a small table where Higuchi opened up his laptop. "Now really," he said as his computer booted, "What were you doing? Was there something interesting on the floor?"

"No, nothing like that," she leaned back in her chair, "I was just…thinking."

"Anything else?"

"Remembering," she said quietly, "Although honestly, I'd rather forget."

Higuchi smiled darkly, "Oh, that kind of stuff? Yeah, I get what you mean."

For a few minutes, both were quiet. Yako sat and Higuchi typed away on his laptop.

"You bring a computer everywhere don't you?"

"It's practically my life," he said honestly.

"Really?"

"Really. If technology were to fail forever, I would probably be one of the first victims to be driven crazy by the lack of it."

Yako laughed. "Well, it's not like you would kill yourself, right?"

Higuchi's face grew sullen and his eyes glazed over. "Heh, maybe. But I knew people who would." He was silent for a moment before quietly adding, "And did."

Yako bit her lip, unsure what to say and a heavy silence fell again. A few minutes passed by with neither saying anything. Yako sat uncomfortably in her seat, wondering if she should just leave. A ring from Higuchi's cell phone broke the stillness.

"Hello?" he said.

There was pause as the speaker on the other side of the phone spoke. "Oh, hey Shinobu." Another pause and Higuchi straightened up. "Really?" he began to type away on his laptop, "Pfft, what else but blackmail of fear? I doubt that guy actually has any money."

"_Are they talking about Neuro?_" Yako wondered.

"_Diamonds_? He could buy me that computer he owes me! …he owes you a car? Wow, that's even—" Higuchi broke off, stared at his laptop screen, and then burst out laughing. "Ahahaha! How does he expect to attract customers with _this_? Haha! I-I'll call you b-back or something, hahaha!" He closed his phone and then turned his laptop towards Yako, an amused smile on his face. "Look at Neuro's new website's homepage."

Yako burst out laughing.

The page would not have looked out of place in an occult website. There was an ogre-like being standing there with a magnifying glass which had an enlarged eyes surrounded by tentacles ready to crawl out of the framing. The ogre-thing was smoking a pipe with smoke coming out shapes of footprints and question marks. Upon scrolling farther down, Yako was dismayed to see a person tied to a human shaped post. Not just any person, but her. Her smiling brightly as if she enjoyed being tied to a post. Above cyber-Yako's head was a speech-bubble reading, "Click wherever you like, and that part of my body will shatter!" Hesitantly, real-life-Yako clicked cyber-Yako's head. It burst with animated pieces of brain flying out in all directions. Yako twitched. Even when he wasn't around her, Neuro had still found ways to harass her.

"Look, there's even an address at the bottom. Guess he must've opened an office or something."

---x---x---x---x---x---

Neuro looked out of his new office's window at the street below comfortably from his chair. It really was a good deal he had gotten. The office was conveniently near the convenience store and the train station, only a five minute's walk from the latter, in fact. Plus, the entire wall facing the street was practically a panel of windows, allowing him a good view. Sure, the furniture was tasteless and he had found countless packages of drugs in a nearby room (which he had promptly disposed of), but the pros outweighed the cons. It was a good deal. He had paid nothing. The former (shady) occupants had…_kindly_ given him the room.

The door opened. Neuro put his nice expression on and turned to face the guest. It was Yako. Neuro was a bit surprised, but after moment, his eyes narrowed and a taunting smile appeared to replace his sickeningly sweet one. "Well, well, well, _you_ came after all."

"H-hey," she stammered.

Neuro turned his chair to face the window again. "What did you come for?"

"Well, I never really paid you or anything for solving my case," she said, reaching into her red jacket to search for something, "So I came to pay you back…and well, _thank you_." Smile.

"Oh?" He was amused.

"Yeah!" She walked until she was within an arm's length of him and continued to fumble in her pockets and bag for something. "Ah!" she brightened as she found what she was looking for, "Here!"

A twelve inch knife was pulled out. As she drove it towards Neuro, the silver metal glinted for just an instant.

Neuro twisted and grabbed her wrist, stopping the knife just a hair's breathe away from his forehead. "How disappointing," he said, "Only a knife?"

"Aww, how'd you catch me this time?" it said playfully, hair and skin already fading back into a deathly pale color.

"You can't hide you killing intent. The real Katsuragi Yako wouldn't have it. If anything, I always get the feeling she's hungry."

It clicked its tongue. "Man, now that I got caught once, I'm getting caught all the time."

"Oh no, believe me," Neuro snatched the knife and released X, "If it had been an average person trying to catch you, it'd be nearly impossible. You're cells' arrangement," with a flick of his wrist, the knife was twisted into a spiral, "Can be changed and look as though it had always been that way." He closed his hand around the knife, when he opened his palms, only silver dust slipped out. "This knife was a bad quality too. Were you honestly planning to kill me with_ this_?"

"Is it bad? Ai said that it was pretty good. Ah well, I failed this time, I guess. But tell me," it smiled a deranged smile, showing its teeth, "You're not human, are you?"

"…no."

It clapped. Clapped and jumped around the office. "Yes! You are a fellow it after all!" it said, overjoyed, "It's such a shame I couldn't kill you this time."

Neuro's mouth twitched upward. "_This_ time? You have other attempts planned?"

"Of course!" it nodded vigorously, "This is the first time I've actually met a confirmed it, I can't just not see your insides!" X paced back and forth excitedly, "How about a gun? Can a gun kill you?"

"Not right now."

"A chainsaw? Maybe if I stab you in the heart with a wooden stake or something!"

"I already said a knife would do nothing, why try to kill me with a piece of wood?"

"Ooh, ooh! I could try to blow you up! Like BOOM!" it made an explosive gesture with its arms.

"You do realize it might be easier for you to kill me if you didn't tell me how you're going to kill me?"

"Right, right," it stopped its pacing in front of the windows and leaned back on the sill, "It's sad that this time was a failure, but that's alright. Just knowing that you exist is enough for now." X flicked its wrists at the glass, slicing it neatly wherever it came in contact its hands, "I suppose I'll have to quit for now, but don't worry," as the glass shards fell, it followed them, changing its form to a he, "I'll have a better plan next time."

Neuro cast a brief glance at the 'man' who was now walking across the intersection. Quite a few people were staring as that 'man' had just technically fallen from a window on the third floor. Neuro snickered. Him? Killed? That was quite impossible.

For now.

He'd have to be increasingly careful as time went on.

X's appearance had reminded him of another thing; Yako. He decided that he would go see her. It was about time for her to pay her dues.

That and he was bored. She had the funniest expressions when having damage inflicted upon her.

---x---x---x---x---x---

Yako had looked over the site with Higuchi for about a half-hour more before finally taking a train home. She had stayed that long partially because she was interested and very confused at the title of the site, and partially because he was nice enough to pay for all the pastries she ate during that stretch of time. Yako would've stayed longer, but then Higuchi began to check his stocks. It was normal at first, but slowly, a change took place. Higuchi's friendly smile was replaced a maniacal grin and the whites of his eyes got bigger as his pupils shrank. Add to that the fact that his pupils were scanning the pages so fast they went back and forth like pinballs in his eyes and his scratching (which got faster and faster), it was more than easy for her to decide that it was time for her to leave.

The train moved speedily towards its destination. Outside, trees and buildings went by in blur. So fast in fact, that Yako couldn't differentiate between a bare tree and a lamppost. She sat alone. Everyone else either sat with a group of two to three or alone as well.

She had been feeling somewhat strange ever since the case was resolved. It wasn't only X. True, it haunted her whenever she allowed her mind to wander, but even with that, 'ordinary' had returned. Sort of. Ordinary had changed. Or maybe ordinary hadn't changed, not really. Maybe only its home had. You see, 'out of ordinary' had occupied ordinary's home while it was away (ordinary had been chased out by the trauma twins). Out of ordinary liked things like things like confusion, excitement and apprehension for decorations and had hung them all around ordinary's home. At the same time, it had taken down ordinary's decorations like normal and content. But then out of ordinary left, taking along with it most of its decorations. A problem remained. It had still left behind some decorations that were stubbornly stuck. Ordinary immediately put back up its decorations and tried to cover the others, but it didn't work. Those decorations stayed and they were so flashy that they could call more attention to themselves even though there were more of ordinary's decorations. All at once, ordinary was plain. Boring. Bland. Empty.

Sure, ordinary was still welcomed, but it was now out of place in its own home. It had returned only to find that things had changed.

The feelings of fear and also excitement had filled Yako during the case. Now there was no reason for them to be felt. Content took up space, but fear took up more.

Yako almost missed Neuro for the strangeness he had brought. Had had caused fear alright, but at least it was better than sadness. Sadness takes up space too, just as much as fear does, except sadness is an emptier sort of feeling. Between sadness and fear, fear saves your life more often than sadness. And fear caused excitement, anticipation. Yako was bored.

The train stopped at the station to let the people who rode it off. It then went surely on its way down the tracks.

---x---x---x---x---x---

For dinner, Yako was going to eat that huge piece of fish she bought yesterday. She had had to fight for it with some middle-aged, homeless looking man who apparently loved fish. When she had finally gotten the fish, the man had walked sulkily way. The man took his poor mood out on another homeless man. He said (sorely), "Oh yeah? Well _my_ cardboard house is bigger than yours!"

That fish was going to taste delicious with butter with soy sauce; the ultimate combination.

Yako opened the door to her apartment and walked in.

A vase nearly slammed in her face.

"Tch. Missed."

She had _almost_ missed him. Almost.

"N-Neuro! How—!"

"Did I ever get in?" he completed, "Well, I do recall I had asked you several times to change your lock, and you still had not. Picking that thing isn't exactly hard."

"My vase!" Yako wailed, crouching to pick up the pieces, "I demand for you to repay me!"

"Actually, that's the reason I came today," Neuro replied.

"You wanted to pay me back?" she shook her head, "Impossible."

"No, I meant for you to pay me for my services."

"How much money do you want?" she asked hesitantly.

"Oh, I'm not asking for money," he said chipperly, "My dear, dear, teacher."

Yako dropped all the pieces she had collected. "T-teacher?"

"Indeed. The press is getting very annoying. They all want to know how I found out the identity of X. And for the humble me," Yako snorted, and ended up with her head twisted around, "who wants to keep a low profile, I don't want them to think that I was actually the one who solved it. So you," he lifted Yako off the floor and twisted her to face him, "Will be my cover and take all the publicity and credit for this case and every other case I will solve."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Not that she didn't already know the answer.

"No. There's another choice, but you won't like it."

"Why not just ask Higuchi or Godai?"

"They each have their own things I need for them to do, but you're conveniently at hand. So," he threw Yako up in the air, "Congratulations! You're now a detective." He didn't bother catching her.

From her place on the floor, with her face in it, Yako groaned. Now the title that stretched across the top of his website made sense.

_Katsuragi Yako's Demon World Detective Office_.

---_End_---

A/N: And there it goes. Done. So, thank you to everyone whose ever reviewed, read, or even clicked the link to this story because really, I'm glad that someone out there looked at this. I'll probably go through with Ten Little Humanoids once I figure out the finer details of it.


End file.
